Ni una semana, una lástima
by UDPusa
Summary: Noveno fanfic. Secuela de 'Tomar decisiones'. Esta vez Sled tendrá que afrontar sus problemas del pasado y Periwinkle estará por el medio para complicar las cosas. ¿Qué pasó antes de la película de Campanilla y el secreto de las hadas? ¿Y después?
1. La dulce Periwinkle

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Nos situamos dos días antes del comienzo Campanilla y el secreto de las hadas. Nos espera una gran historia._

 **Ni una semana, una lástima.**

Capítulo 1: La dulce Periwinkle.

* * *

Por llegó la hora de plegar. _¿Porqué será tan difícil adiestrar búhos?_ Faltaban dos días para la recogida de los cestos del lado cálido y había un novato al cual no se le daba demasiado bien volar _._

"Espera Sled no te vayas" _¿qué querrá ahora...?_ "¿Crees que estarán todos listos para la recogida?"

·Sí, confía en mí, para mañana los tendré listos y preparados· la verdad es que no tenía muchas esperanzas en ese búho, en tan poco tiempo era muy difícil entrenarlo.

"Eso espero, seguro que lo harás bien. Descansa ¿me oyes?" tenía tantas ganas de huir de ahí que me fui sin decir nada más. Lo último que quería era echarme a hablar con mi supervisora. _Qué ganas de cama que tengo..._

Volví a casa cansado tras ese largo día de trabajo, hoy me quedé hasta tarde para tener a todos los búhos preparados y estaba echo polvo, era casi un castigo pasar tantas horas haciendo que practicaran una y otra vez.

Para mi sorpresa me encontré a Periwinkle, sola, cerca de mi casa. _Que raro no verla con las chicas, ¿qué querrá?_

Mi relación con ella era un tanto delicada, no me caía mal pero no me llevaba bien con Gliss y mucho menos con Spike. Si no fuera por Peri nunca más volvería a ver a esas dos.

·Buenas noches, ¿qué te trae por aquí?· _la noto extraña, ¿se habrá peleado con sus amigas?_

"S-Sled... te he estado esperando..." _parece nerviosa, ¿para qué me estará esperando?_

·¿Quieres pasar? Aquí fuera a penas se ve nad-·

"¡N-no! Aquí está bien" _¿el qué está bien?_ Me tenía intrigado, eché una mirada rápida al rededor por si se trataba de algún tipo de broma o algo, pero no vi a nadie ni nada fuera de lo normal a parte de ella.

·¿Qué ocurre Peri? Me estás asustando· parecía que iba a contarme algo gordo, sólo esperé que no se hubiera metido en algún lío.

"P-pues..." me acerqué a ella para escucharla mejor, hablaba bajo y mirando hacia el suelo "quería decirte que... m-me gustas. Estoy enamorada de ti y... q-quiero salir contigo" _oh cielos..._

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, pensé que después de todo podría ser una broma de mal gusto, pero Peri tenía la cara roja por la vergüenza y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. _Vale, esto va en serio, tengo que decir algo._

Ya había salido con unas cuantas hadas antes y había montones que se me había declarado, pero no podía ni quería rechazar a Peri. Nuestra amistad, aunque un tanto puntual, la valoraba mucho y no quería herirla. Nunca la vi como una novia potencial pero la mentí para evitar un mal mayor.

·Has sido muy valiente al decirme eso... Seré sincero contigo ya que tú lo has sido conmigo" abrió tímidamente un ojo para ver qué decía "a mí también me gustas. Creí que si te lo decía dejaríamos de ser amigos y...· _eso seguro que funciona._

"¡¿En serio?!" _nunca falla_ "¿t-te gusto?" _ahora un halago y..._

·¿Cómo no podría gustarme una hada tan bella como a tú?· la cogí de las manos, noté como le temblaban de los nervios y sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas.

"¡Sled!" me abrazó y por poco me deja sin respiración. _Ni Peri puede resistirse a mis encantos._

·Bueno, ¿quieres pasar ahora? Es un poco tarde pero aún...·

"No" _¿no? "_ M-me iré a casa. Nos vemos mañana por la tarde ¿vale?" me extrañó que dijera que no, pero no quise insistir ya que estaba bastante cansado.

·Vale, como quieras. Espero con ansias volver a verte· se puso de puntillas y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Después de eso y una dulce sonrisa se fue sin decir nada. _Qué dulce es..._

Lo cierto es que me iba bastante mal quedar mañana por la tarde, me gustaría pasar más tiempo con ese dichoso búho para que estuviera entrenado pero ya no podía decirle que no.

 _Estoy deseando ver la cara que ponen esas dos cuando se enteren._

Comí algo antes de ir a dormir pensando en la declaración de Peri y en cómo podría terminar eso, sin duda podría aprovecharlo para vengarme un poco de Spike. Me eché en la cama recordando los buenos momentos que pasé con ella hasta entonces.

Era la última hada del invierno que llegó a Pixie Hollow y como se hizo amiga de Gliss y Spike rápidamente, no pude pasar mucho tiempo con ella. _Ahora que lo pienso, no sé si sabe lo que pasó entre Spike y yo... supongo que se lo habrá contado pero aún así... en fin, mañana va a ser un día muy largo._

Tardé más de lo habitual en dormirme, y eso que estaba agotado.

Empecé el día terriblemente mal. Me levanté algo cansado y dos horas más tarde de lo habitual. _Ya debería de estar con los búhos, ¿cómo me he podido quedar dormido?_

Fui disparado hacia el acantilado de las aves sin a penas haber comido nada, se me había echado el trabajo encima y se me complicaba la cita con Peri.

"¡Mira quién aparece al fin! ¿Es que acaso estuviste de fiesta anoche?" no sería la primera vez que me pasara, pero hoy no fue por eso.

·No, es que me crucé con una amiga y bueno...·

"No hace falta que entres en detalles. Ponte a entrenar a esos búhos cuanto antes o tendrás que quedarte hasta tarde como ayer" _lo sé._

·Voy· y así lo hice, me dejé la piel para que estuvieran preparados, pero ese maldito búho no aprendía de ninguna manera. Me estaba poniendo de muy mal humor, pero cuando se trata de animales hay que poner buena cara sí o sí y eso era quizás lo peor de tratar con animales.

Tenía tanta rabia acumulada dentro que iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Ya casi era mediodía y mis esfuerzos no dieron muchos resultados, estaba hambriento, no podía más. Me senté para descansar un poco, tenía que centrarme. _A este ritmo no podré quedar con Peri ni mañana._

"¿Ya estás cansado Sled? Pero si acabas de llegar" la miré con cara de pocos amigos, estaba muy agobiado y sus típicos comentarios no me ayudaban para nada "¿qué pasa? ¿no consigues que ese búho te haga caso? Venga, que te echo una mano" _anda, pero si a parte de dar órdenes y chinchar ayuda de vez en cuando._

·Gracias, ya no sé qué hacer· ella sin duda tenía más experiencia que yo, pero aún así nos costó lo nuestro adiestrarlo. Paramos un poco para la tan esperada comida y continuamos dándolo todo.

Con su ayuda ya casi estaba listo para que fuera con los demás y trajera el cesto sin problemas.

"Venga, volvamos a hacer todo el procedimiento otra vez, a ver si lo ha entendido ¿vale?" _otra vez no..._ ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que lo hicimos pero entonces, como si fuera un ángel descendiendo del cielo para salvarme de ese infierno, apareció ella.

"¡Sled! ¿Aún estás con los animales?"

·Ah, hola. Sí, hay un búho que se nos está resistiendo. Supongo que no tardaremos mucho en...· me giré para echarle la vista a mi supervisora deseando que se ocupara de él y me dejara marchar.

"Sí, ahora terminaremos Periwinkle, danos diez minutos" _bien, sólo diez minutos más._

"Bueno, no quisiera molestar, si estáis trabajando..."

·Tú nunca molestas Peri, en diez minutos termino y nos vamos· tenía tantas ganas de olvidarme de ese búho de una vez por todas que me iría con el mismísimo Yeti si hiciera falta.

Cada minuto se hacía largo y pesado, pero cuando oí las palabras mágicas de 'Ya puedes irte, pásalo bien' me sentí libre como un fénix.

"Ah, recuerda que mañana por la mañana tendremos que recibir a los animales del lado cálido"

·Lo sé· _trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo._ Dentro de poco teníamos que traer el invierno a Tierra Firme y esos días no parábamos. Al fin me largué de ese dolor de cabeza, era el momento de pasarlo bien con mi nueva novia.

"¿Es mañana? ¿Van a cruzar la frontera mañana?"

·Sí Peri, y me toca guiarlos hacia el invierno. Estos días tenemos mucho trabajo·

"Qué ganas tengo de verlo, el año pasado me lo perdí... ¿Irás conmigo?" a veces envidiaba a las hadas de los otros talentos, el nuestro era de lejos el que más trabajo daba.

·Lo siento pero no podré quedarme en la frontera, ve tú si quieres·

"Oh qué lástima, entonces iré yo y cuando termines de trabajar te cuento cómo ha sido ¿vale?" _¿es que no practicas nunca en el bosque de la escarcha?_

·Muy bien. Los conejos te van a encantar, sobretodo cuando se ponen el pelaje de invierno, es muy bonito·

"¿Cuando terminarás de trabajar mañana?"

·Casi al mediodía, cuando los búhos traigan todos los cestos del lado cálido· entonces me cogió la mano tímidamente.

"¿Nunca... has querido ir al lado cálido?" _¿para qué? Pero si allí no podemos ir..._

·¿Porqué lo preguntas? ¿Se te ha quedado pequeño el invierno?·

"No es eso, es que... me gustaría saber cómo es, lo que hay, todo es tan diferente allí..."

·No te obsesiones con eso, yo también tuve curiosidad al principio pero poco a poco lo fui olvidando. Es un sitio prohibido y muy peligroso, con solo cruzar se nos derrite la piel y las alas por el calor·

"Sí... lo leí en un libro de Dewey. Pero ¿porqué es así? ¿porqué estamos hechos así? ¿no crees que es muy injusto?" _qué preguntas más raras, pero ¿qué se le pasa por la cabeza?_

·No lo sé pero olvídalo, el mundo es así y lo seguirá siendo· al tomar el camino hacia el valle de los escarchadores supuse que íbamos a su casa ·¿me llevas a tu casa? No esperaba que fueras tan lanzada...·

"¿Q-q-qué? N-no, bueno sí. Quería enseñarte una cosa de mí que no sabes. Ahora que somos n-novios tienes que saberlo" _eso ha sonado un poco mal, pero viniendo de ella seguro que no ha sido en ese sentido._

·¿Qué quieres enseñarme?· _fui a su casa hace un tiempo aunque no me acuerdo muy bien de por qué motivo. ¿Qué tendrá ahí?_

"Es un secreto que solo lo sabe quien quiero que lo sepa"

·No me lo vas a decir hasta que lleguemos ¿verdad?· negó con la cabeza sonriendo. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de con qué me sorprendería, solo esperaba que no fuera algo raro.

"Ya casi llegamos"

·Lo sé, sé dónde vives Peri· abrió la puerta y nos dirigimos a una mesita en su habitación.

"¿Estás preparado?" la última vez que una hada me enseñó algo de un cajón así fueron consoladores, me estaba poniendo nervioso por saber qué tenía ahí.

·Ábrelo· cuando lo hizo y vi un montón de... trastos, por no llamarlos basura, me quedé sin palabras.

"Las llamo cosas encontradas, son objetos que vienen de Tierra Firme. La primera vez que vi una, no pude evitar ponerme a coleccionarlas. ¿Qué te pare... ce?" cuando vio mi cara su emoción cayó por los suelos.

·Emm...· no supe qué decir, me podía esperar muchas cosas pero ésto no, me pareció tan absurdo.

"Te parece estúpido ¿no es así? Mierda, no debí haberle hecho caso a Spike..." _estúpido es una muy buena palabra para definirlo._

·N-no me parece estúpido para nada, es... original. ¿Spike te dijo que me lo enseñaras?· _veo que nuestra guerra aún no ha terminado._

"S-sí... ahora pensarás que soy rara" _bueno, eso ya lo pensaba antes._

·No digas tonterías, me gustas tal como eres, ven aquí· la rodeé entre mis brazos y cerré el cajón con mi cadera para olvidarnos del tema. _Tengo que devolverle el golpe, esto no se va a quedar así._

"¿Qué pasa entre Spike y tú? Siempre noté que había cierta... distancia entre vosotros pero nunca me atreví a preguntar" _pues al final no lo sabe... bien, muy bien, es mi oportunidad._ Nos separamos y me preparé para pegarme la inventada del siglo.

·¿No te lo ha contado? Bueno, no me extraña la verdad, con lo que pasó... Verás, antes de que nacieras, a Spike le gustaban mucho los animales y cada vez pasaba más tiempo con las hadas de mi talento. Se enamoró de mí y un día se confesó, pero en ese entonces ya tenía novia y ella lo sabía muy bien·

"¿Cómo se llamaba?" _arg, a ver, una ex que a la ella que no conozca..._

·Qana, del talento de copo de nieve. El caso es que Spike no se dio por vencida después de que la rechazara y le hizo algo terrible a Qana para que dejara de salir con ella...·

"Oh cielos... lo siento... ¿qué le hizo?" _será mejor no entrar en detalles para que la historia suene más verdadera._

·Ahora mismo... no quiero hablar del tema, me pondría a llorar así que... dejémoslo en que hizo algo imperdonable·

"L-lo siento, no quería que... no debí preguntar" _perfecto, ahora Peri verá a Spike con otros ojos._

·No te preocupes, entiendo que tuvieras curiosidad. Eso forma parte del pasado ahora, no le des más vueltas ¿vale?· asintió con la cabeza y al verla que no dejaba de pensar en eso la miré a sus azules y preciosos ojos ·eh, estoy contigo ahora y soy muy feliz. Eres lo único que me importa· aquella sonrisa volvió a dibujarse ante mí, era tan tierna que estaba como loco por besarla.

"¿Cuanto me quieres Sled?" era la oportunidad perfecta para lucirme.

·Te quiero más que nada en este mundo, por ti cruzaría el lado cálido para traerte unas rosas· noté como jadeaba, tragaba saliva y el corazón le iba a cien por hora. Cuando se mordió el labio inferior no pude aguantarme más, me volvería loco si no lo hiciera.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella y al ponerme a su altura sus ojos se cerraban a la misma vez que os míos. Le acaricié la mejilla y nuestros labios se encontraron. Fue agradable, Peri era muy receptiva y al ver como se estaba poniendo me excité.

Los besos eran cada vez más intensos y al tambalearnos por estar de pié nos sentamos en su cama. La tumbé para ponerme encima de ella, estaba acalorada y despeinada. Mi miembro se despertó en ese momento, quería destrozarle el vestido y dejarla desnuda para devorarla, pero por desgracia las voces de esas dos nos cortaron el rollo en décimas de segundo.

"¡Peri! ¿Estás en casa?" _¿no se cansarán nunca de joderme la vida?_

"Mierda, son Gliss y Spike" iba a detenerla para decirle que hiciéramos como que no estábamos en casa pero fue demasiado rápida.

Fui detrás de ella para ver qué querían. Tas arreglarse un poco el pelo abrió la puerta.

"Hola chicas, ¿qué pasa?"

"Uuuh, eso digo yo. ¿Qué estabas haciendo Peri? Hola Sled..."

·Gliss· Spike y yo pasamos de saludarnos, por la cara que tenía estaba seguro de que odiaba la idea de que saliera con Peri.

"N-nada, sólo estábamos hablando"

"Pues qué conversación más intensa ¿no Sled?" echó un rápido vistazo a mi paquete, me delató por completo.

·Voy a... por algo de agua· si seguía con ellas me iba a meter en problemas fijo, además quería que Peri hablara con ellas y las despachara rápido para que pudiéramos seguir con lo nuestro.

Agudicé el oído para enterarme de lo que decían pero habían momentos en qué hablaban muy flojo, sobreentendí que se trataba de lo que estábamos haciendo. Al oír a Spike me paré en seco, dijo algo de que quería hablar conmigo a solas y entró en casa. _Aquí viene la fiera..._

"Sled Sled Sled... No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que habrá visto Peri en ti, pero te juro que si le haces si quiera un dos por ciento de lo que me hiciste a mi, te las verás conmigo"

·¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué? ¿me echarás escarcha como la otra vez? Ocúpate de tus asuntos y déjanos en paz ¿quieres?· disfrutaba viendo como la sacaba de quicio.

"Quedas avisado" solté una pequeña carcajada a propósito al darse la vuelta "¿te parece gracioso? ¿crees que estoy de broma?"

·No, qué va... sólo estaba pensando, ¿cómo se te ocurre decirle que me enseñe sus...? ¿cómo lo llamó? Ah sí, basura encontrada. ¿En serio creíste que sería una buena idea?·

"¡Pero serás insensible! No te mereces estar con ella y lo sabes, vas a terminar solo"

·Mira quién habla, la que está con... a ver... ¿nadie? Avísame cuando consigas un novio que te aguante· casi siempre terminábamos así las pocas veces que teníamos la oportunidad de hablar.

"Qué te den, no te vas a salir con la tuya" se dio la vuelta enfadadísima y se largó de casa sin más.

"Spike, ¿dónde vas? ¡Spike!" Peri me miró en busca de una respuesta. Gliss sí que sabía lo nuestro así que estaba en una situación delicada.

·No hay forma de que nos llevemos bien... y eso que lo intento. Me parece que no le gusta la idea de que salgamos juntas·

"¿Tu crees?" dijo Gliss irónicamente.

"Quizás... siga enamorada de ti" _mierda Peri, no podías haber escogido peor las palabras._

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo has dicho?" obviamente Gliss se quedó flipando.

·E-el caso es que no nos llevamos bien y punto. ¿A qué habíais venido?· intenté cambiar de tema pero la mirada que me echó Gliss no me dio muy buena espina.

"Sí... habíamos venido a contarle a Peri... lo que pasó entre Spike y tú" _joder, si me pilla Peri estoy perdido._

"¿Ah sí? Justamente me lo ha contado antes, ¿porqué no me lo ocultasteis?"

·Sí, eso, ¿porqué? Creí que erais buenas amigas· iba haciéndole señas a Gliss para que parara la conversación.

"Por que... no queríamos que... ¿sabes? Mejor hablamos más tarde de esto, voy a por Spike. Pasadlo bien juntos" algo me decía que no esto no iba a terminar aquí.

"Vale, nos vemos Gliss"

·Adiós· _uff, por qué poco. Tarde o temprano me van a pillar, espero que no sospeche nada de momento._

"Jopé, ahora me he quedado con las ganas de saber por qué no me dijeron nada hasta ahora..."

·Bueno, olvídalo y punto. Es agua pasada, no vale la pena que demos vueltas al tema·

"Ya... ¿pero porqué Gliss se sorprendió tanto cuando dije que Spike podría seguir enamorada de ti? Es algo probable ¿no?" _maldita sea, qué pesada es..._

·¿Sabes qué es lo que creo? Que Spike le mintió a Gliss para no quedar mal y se inventó una historia, por eso no quisieron decirte nada· _bien, con ésto quedará la palabra de Spike contra la mía._

"Oh, claro. Eso tiene sentido... pero ¿tan fuerte fue lo que pasó?"

·Algún día te lo contaré, pero hoy no ¿vale? ¿Dónde lo habíamos dejado...?·

"Pero ¿porqué no podéis ser amigos? Os escuché discutir un poco antes... ¿podrías intentar hacer las paces con ella? Por mí..." resoplé al ver que no dejaba el tema aparcado.

·Mañana hablaremos del tema, como dijo Gliss será mejor que hablemos de esto más tarde·

"Está bien..." no parecía muy convencida así que le dí un beso en los labios para que dejara de pensar en eso.

·¿Jugamos?· se rió y me cogió la mano para llevarme a su habitación. _Por fin nos olvidamos del tema..._ me echó en la cama y se puso encima de mí para devorarme los labios. Me puse a besarle el cuello y me incorporé para que quedara sentada encima. La abracé con fuerza para sentirla aún más y adentrar la lengua en su boca.

Se le escapó una risita al notar mi miembro viril. Me quité la camiseta esperando a que ella hiciera lo mismo, pero en vez de eso se quedó tocando mis abdominales. El talento animal requería algunas veces de fuerza física e intentaba mantenerme en forma siempre que podía.

·Tienes un cuerpo estupendo· pensé que quizás se obsesionaría al compararme con ella así que le dije eso para que se relajara ·levanta los brazos· le quité la parte de arriba del vestido y me puse a recorrer su cuerpo con la boca. El contraste de su cada vez más caliente cuerpo y mis fríos labios le hacían caer en un abismo de placer con el que cada vez disfrutaba más.

Terminé endureciendo sus pezones con mi lengua entre algún que otro gemido y me estaba poniendo como una moto, mi cuerpo pedía más y más así que abrazándola rodé hacia un lado para ponerme encima. Me dispuse a quitarle la parte de abajo del vestido para dejarla completamente desnuda pero me paró con su mano.

"N-no... aún no estoy... preparada" _¿cómo que no? Tu cuerpo lo está pidiendo incluso más que el mío._

·Tranquila, te haré sentir bien·

"No, es que... soy..." _no me digas que..._

·¿Eres virgen?· esa idea me ponía más cachondo aún.

"S-sí..." _creí que había salido con Slush hace un tiempo..._

·Entonces iré despacio, no eres la primera a la que desvirgo· me quité la ropa y le besé el cuello mientras le pellizcaba los pezones para encenderla como una llama, se puso a gemir al llegar a su oreja.

Le llevé su mano hacia mi pene para que empezara a hacerse a la idea de que iba a terminar dentro de ella.

"Vale... hagámoslo..." _perfecto._

Descendí para dejarla desnuda y besé la parte interior de los muslos para acercarme poco a poco hacia su placer. Ya estaba bastante húmeda y si me ponía a lamerlo iba a correrse en seguida, así que le abrí las piernas y me preparé para penetrarla.

·¿Estás lista?· asintió con algo de miedo pero nuestros cuerpos eran incapaces de poner freno a esto ·al principio te dolerá un poco pero luego sentirás placer· con ayuda de mi mano comencé a insertarla muy despacio ·avísame si quieres parar·

"Ajá..." casi llevaba la mitad y cerró sus ojos con fuerza para contener el dolor. Era una hada fuerte después de todo. Cuando pasó lo peor fue maravilloso, durante unos cuarenta segundos. Se sintió tan bien que se corrió en seguida, su cuerpo desbordaba placer.

"Woah... eso estuvo... genial..." dijo aún costándole respirar. No quise decirle que fue bastante corto ya que era la primera vez.

·Sí, te dije que te gustaría· pero yo seguía con mi miembro ardiendo, no me había corrido pero al ver lo cansada que estaba Peri no se lo comenté y tuve que aguantarme ·mañana será mejor, ya lo verás·

Nos quedamos en la cama mirándonos hasta que Peri cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida. _No me puedo creer que se haya quedado dormida... es la primera vez que me pasa algo así._

Me levanté y me vestí despacio para que no molestar y busqué algo en la cocina para preparar la cena. Ya se había hecho de noche y me estaba entrando hambre.

Cogí una plata al terminar para llevársela a la cama y se despertó al oler la comida.

·Tienes hambre ¿eh?·

"¿Me he quedado... dormida?" _qué mona verla así recién despertada._

·Sí hehe, vamos a comer algo·

"Gracias, eres muy amable" la comida sabía mucho mejor en la cama, sobretodo estando con ella desnuda. Al terminar dejó los platos en el suelo y me tumbó en la cama para estar con ella "te quiero Sled" la rodeé entre mis brazos y cerró los ojos para acurrucarse dulcemente conmigo.

·Y yo a ti· y así, nos quedamos dormidos pacíficamente. Fue un buen día después de todo aunque me preocupaba un poco lo de Spike.

* * *

 _Y esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar..._


	2. Entre el odio y el amor

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Cielos, menudo capítulo que nos espera. Está bien cargado así que tómenselo con calma ;)_

 **Ni una semana, una lástima.**

Capítulo 2: Entre el odio y el amor.

* * *

Desperté, era temprano pero no lo suficiente como para volver a dormir. Mi brazo estaba dormido por haber estado aplastado toda la noche y al quitarlo con suavidad para no despertar a Peri me volvió a correr la sangre. Odiaba esa sensación, era tan incómodo... por suerte se pasó en seguida.

Sonreí al recordar el día anterior, por lo bien que lo pasé con Peri en aquella cama y por lo mucho que hice enfadar a Spike. _Espero que hoy sea otro gran día._

Tenía que serlo, prepararlo todo para la llegada de los animales del lado cálido y guiar a los búhos eran tareas que sin duda iban a salir bien después de todo, pero de lo que más ganas tenía era de pasarlo bien con ella.

Le dí un beso en la frente y después de ponerme los calzoncillos fui a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. A los dos minutos escuché que se levantaba y se acercaba. Continué con el desayuno fingiendo no haberla oído y me abrazó por detrás.

"Buenos días Sled" dijo cariñosamente. Estaba desnuda y sentí sus pequeños pechos en mi espalda. _Qué agradable, daría lo que fuera para que cada mañana fuera así._

·Buenos días cariño, ¿has dormido bien?· asintió con un gruñido sin dejar de abrazarme ·¿te lo pasaste bien ayer, pequeña?· volvió a asentir de la misma forma ·¿te gustaría repetirlo?· le pregunté ahora con un tono más grave. Se separó y se puso delante de mí.

"Soy toda tuya" esas palabras derritieron mi cerebro, quise dejar el desayuno a medias y echarle un polvo allí mismo. Su delgado y precioso cuerpo desnudo me hacía perder la cabeza.

La besé impacientemente una y otra vez. Dos días atrás no habría pensado que terminaría tan loco por ella, ni siquiera se me pasó por la mente la posibilidad pero así fue. Me estaba enamorando de ella, aún con sus peculiaridades.

Con mucho esfuerzo conseguí parar y centrarme en el desayuno, si lo dejaba a medias se echaría a perder.

·Deja que termine esto y seguimos ¿vale?· me miró con sus poderosos ojos azules penetrándome con la mirada, me pedía más, estaba llena de deseo pero terminó cediendo.

"Vale... voy a vestirme" no me terminó de gustar mucho esa idea, pero la dejé marchar y me puse a pensar en el trabajo de hoy. _Ojalá ese dichoso búho no me dé problemas, podría arruinar la reputación que tengo entre los compañeros..._

Volvió a la cocina ahora vestida cuando ya estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno. No se me daba mal cocinar, aprendí mucho de todas las hadas con las que salí hasta ahora.

"Huele bien..." sin duda, la dejaría impresionada con ese plato.

·Tú hueles mejor, ¿me dejas probar un poco?· me miró extrañada un par de segundos hasta que sonrió y me besó. Peri era dulzura en estado puro, se me erizó la piel al pensar en eso.

"Eres un cielo" no podría habérmelo dejado más en bandeja.

·Y tú mi ángel, preciosa· se le escapó una inocente risa, en ese momento debía de ser el hada más feliz de Pixie Hollow ·¿comemos?·

"Espera, que bajo de las nubes" _qué mona..._ El día no podía haber empezado mejor, se respiraba paz y amor en esa casa.

·¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?·

"Iré a ver a los animales cruzar la frontera. ¿A qué hora pasaran?"

·Bueno, eso depende un poco de las hadas de los animales del lado cálido, pero en principio poco antes del mediodía·

"Tengo muchas ganas de verlos, ojalá pudieras venir..." me sentía mal y todo por no poder ir, realmente ella tenía ganas de verlos.

·El trabajo es el trabajo. A la que termine te iré a buscar· todo era perfecto hasta que surgió un tema que no debería de haber surgido.

"He pensado... que después podríamos quedar con las chicas para-"

·Espera, ¿las chicas? ¿Spike y Gliss? Vale que sean tus amigas pero lo último que quiero es estar con ellas· el ambiente cambió de repente.

"Pero quiero que te lleves bien con ellas, son mis mejores amigas" respiré hondo para pensar en como dirigir la conversación.

·Mira Peri, para evitarnos un follón será mejor que olvides la idea de quedar los cuatro. Queda con ellas si quieres, pero yo no voy a estar a tu lado· le decepcionaron mis palabras, pero no quería que viera la parte mala de mí.

"Pero Sled..."

·Ya viste como discutí con Spike nada más llegó a tu casa ¿verdad? No puedo estar ni en la misma habitación que ella sin que terminemos así·

"¿Pero porqué? Haced las paces y solucionadlo de una vez, no creo que sea tan complicado"

·Pues sí, lo es. Nunca le perdonaré lo que me hizo, lo que le hizo a ella· me miró con una cara triste.

"Hazlo por mí, por favor. No quiero que haya mal rollo entre vosotros. Spike no es mala, su personalidad es un poco... así, pero en el fondo es una buena amiga" _pues será muy en el fondo._

·Peri, no. Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso y punto, no hay nada más que hablar· _tengo que terminar con esta conversación ya._

"¿Crees... que algún día podrás perdonarla?" _lo dudo, lo dudo muchísimo. No se lo merece._

·Quién sabe...· ya nos habíamos terminado el desayuno pero seguimos hablando ·no pongas esa cara, no te queda para nada bien· sentí un ligero dolor de estómago al verla así.

"Pero es que... No acepto que tenga que escoger entre mis amigas o tú" _mira que es cabezona..._ "¿No podrías-?"

·¿Estaba bueno el desayuno?· me levanté de la mesa y recogí los platos ignorándola, ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir sobre ese tema.

"S-sí... Perdona por ser tan pesada, pero entiéndeme..." al levantarse para decir eso me puse delante de ella.

·Peri, te quiero ¿me oyes? No quiero estropear lo nuestro por culpa de Spike. Nos veremos después, tengo que irme ya· consiguió esbozar una sonrisa y me dio un beso de despedida.

"Vale, está bien. Hasta luego" no quedé muy convencido con ese 'está bien', pero tenía que ir ya al acantilado de las aves, hoy no podía llegar tarde.

Pensé en Spike por el camino, chincharla era una de las razones por la que decidí salir con Peri, pero sentía que ahora ella tenía el poder de acabar con nuestra relación y eso me aterraba. _Si le cuenta lo que en realidad pasó entre nosotros dos me dará un par de ostias, una por lo que hice y otra por haberle mentido._

 _Quizás sea el momento de pedirle perdón y arreglar lo nuestro pero... no soy capaz, solo de pensarlo... mierda Peri, ¿porqué tenías que empezarme a gustar?_

Tenía que tomar una decisión, pero aún no, ahora era el momento de la recogida de los cestos y no podía pensar en eso.

"Buenos días Sled. Ayer te perdiste una agradable y fantástica tarde de adiestro" _menos mal que apareció Peri para sacarme de allí._

·No lo dudo, ¿todo bien?·

"Sí, aunque el novato aún comete algún que otro error pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien" _eso espero._

·Muy bien, gracias por tu ayuda· fui a ver a los búhos y el novato estaba muy nervioso ·eh, me han dicho que ayer lo hiciste muy bien. Con todo lo que has practicado seguro que lo harás perfecto, ya verás·

"No te olvides de escribir la nota, recuerda que necesitamos veinte cestos más para mañana. Espero que sean capaces de conseguirlo esos tintineadores, las hadas de los copos de nieve son muy estrictos" _por poco me olvido._ Escribí la nota en un pedazo de hielo que teníamos preparados y se lo encargué al búho que tenía una pequeña herida en la pata.

Comprobé que todos estaban listos y preparados para salir y les hice la señal para que se pusieran en marcha. Los primeros eran los veteranos que llevaban varios años transportando cosas y el último era el novato. Los acompañé hasta la frontera y esperé que todo saliera bien.

A los cinco minutos los vi aparecer, todos con sus respectivos cestos y sin problemas. _Perfecto_.

Los guié hasta la zona de recepción donde nos estaban esperando las hadas de los copos de nieve y ayudé un poco al novato para que descendiera en el momento justo y soltara el cesto sin causar un desastre.

·Aquí están, veinte cestos bien calientes del lado cálido· crucé la mirada con Qana y se largó. Me llevaba un poco mal con ella después de que me dejara por haberle puesto los cuernos.

"Muy bien, buen trabajo Sled. Mañana a la misma hora, veinte cestos más ¿entendido?"

·Sí, ningún problema. Os dejo que tengo mucho trabajo· quise ir a saludar a una hada que me estaba fichando esos últimos días, pero al pensar en Peri decidí irme sin más.

Volví al acantilado para felicitar a los búhos por su trabajo bien hecho, sobretodo el del novato, el cuál estaba muy contento.

"Bueno, ¿qué tal ha ido?"

·Perfecto, bueno, el novato aún no clava las curvas llevando el cesto, pero ya aprenderá·

"Bien, bien. En unas horas cruzarán los animales, así que ve con los demás a prepararles su hogar"

·Voy· la imagen de Peri volvió a pasar por mi cabeza. Como la recogida había salido tan bien, me permití un pequeño rato libre. _Como no la vi en la frontera, seguramente aún estaría en casa o quizás esté en el bosque de la escarcha con las chicas. Pero no recuerdo que hubiera dicho que iría con ellas... en fin._

Volé hacia su casa pero no estaba. _Mierda, ¿estará en la frontera?_ Con las ganas que tenía no me extrañaría que ya los estuviera esperando. _Si no está allí paso de ir al bosque de la escarcha._

Por suerte me la encontré en la frontera, sola, haciendo muñequitos de nieve. _Voy a darle un susto._ Me acerqué a ella despacio, estaba muy concentrada con esos muñecos así que pude acercarme hasta quedarme detrás de ella.

Le pasé el dedo por la nuca y por poco le da un infarto.

"¡¿S-Sled?!" no pude evitar reírme con la cara que puso.

·Qué muñequitos más chulos. ¿Los has hecho tú?· la respuesta era más que obvia, pero se lo pregunté igualmente y se avergonzó un poco.

"S-sí... ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías trabajando"

·Aún falta un rato para que crucen los animales, quería pasar a verte·

"Oh... qué bien, me alegro. ¡Pero no me des esos sustos!" reí ante su indignación. Le dí un beso con esa cara un tanto roja por el enojo y la vergüenza.

·Bueno, no te asustaré más entonces. ¿Quieres dar una vuelta por la frontera? Aún falta un buen rato para que crucen los animales· la idea de quedarme allí haciendo muñequitos de nieve no me convencía demasiado.

"¡Sí!" sabía que le gustaría la idea, el lado cálido la tenía hipnotizada, no apartaba la vista de ahí.

·¿Sabes? Hubo un tiempo en el que las hadas cálidas podían venir al invierno, se abrigaban y venían a ver nuestro mundo·

"Sí, ya lo sabía" _qué mal, y yo que quería impresionarla_ "¿Pudiste verlo?"

·No, Lord Milori impuso la regla antes de que yo naciera. Pero Dewey sí y estoy seguro de que-·

"¡Sí! Siempre me cuenta historias y anécdotas sobre las hadas cálidas. Ojalá quitaran esa estúpida norma"

·Bueno, está para protegerlas, no creo que sea una regla estúpida. Su mundo está allí y no podemos cambiar eso·

"Buu, eres muy aburrido" _¿me ha llamado aburrido?_ "yo quiero ir al lado cálido y tengo la esperanza de que algún día podré ir"

·Cuando eso pase me avisas, me gustaría verlo·

"Pues vale" _¿se ha enfadado por lo que le dicho? Pero si no existe ninguna forma de cruzar sin que nos derritamos. Tiene que bajar de las nubes._

·Peri, debes olvidarte del lado cálido. No sé por qué te empeñas en querer ir allí· se quedó un momento en silencio para pensar su respuesta.

"No lo sé... hay algo allí que me... atrae. Es como si... no sé, me gusta ese sitio ¿vale? ¿qué tiene de malo?"

·N-no es que sea malo es solo que es... inútil. Perdona pero es lo que pienso· _ya la hice enfadar, pero qué cabezona es..._

"¿Cuándo van a cruzar los animales?"

·En una hora o así, quizás menos·

"¿Y no tienes que trabajar?"

·Sí, debería irme ya pero no quiero dejarte sola·

"Estoy bien, vete" _claramente no lo estás_ "Si no te gusta el lado cálido no sé qué haces en la frontera" _no puedo irme y dejar las cosas así._

·Estoy aquí por ti, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Me gustas mucho y acepto que hagas muñecos de nieve, que colecciones cosas perdidas...·

"Cosas encontradas"

·Eso, y que te guste el lado cálido. Me parece estupendo, si es lo que te gusta pues adelante con ello. Yo también tengo mis gustos y cosillas·

"¿Ah sí? ¿Qué cosillas?" _bien, hemos desviado el tema._

·¿Quieres saberlo?·

"Claro"

·Te lo diré a cambio de un beso· me besó rápidamente y esperó impaciente ·¿eso ha sido un beso?· rodó sus ojos con un suspiro y me cogió de la camiseta para darme un muy buen beso.

"Ahora dímelo"

·Te dije que te lo diría, pero no cuando. Nos vemos luego preciosa·

"¿Me vas a dejar con las ganas?"

·Yo también te quiero·

"Qué malo eres..." me arriesgué un poco al irme así, pero creo que se lo tomó bastante bien.

Fui con mis compañeros en los hogares de los animales para terminar de preparar cuatro cosas para los que estaban por llegar. No tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada, me cuestioné si la relación que había empezado con Peri tendría mucho futuro o sería otra hada que pasó por mi vida y eso no me motivó mucho a trabajar.

No sabía muy bien lo qué quería, una relación seria con ella comportaría hacer las paces con Spike y eso no era una opción para mí, pero tarde o temprano tendría que tomar una decisión. Esto no podía seguir así mucho tiempo y era consciente de ello.

 _Maldita seas Spike, después de tanto tiempo y sigues jodiéndome la vida... ¿Porqué tiene que ser todo tan complicado?_

Pasaron unos tres cuartos de hora y empezaron a aparecer los primeros animales. Las dos comadrejas eran de lo más activas. Luego llegaron cuatro conejos y al final, tras unos cuantos minutos, una marmota.

"¿Está todo a punto para que pueda hibernar?"

·¿Eh? Ah, sí. Ya me encargo yo...· estaba muy desconcentrado, no dejaba de pensar en mi relación con Peri.

"¿Mañana los llevas tú a la ladera norte?" _claro, sí, ¿porqué no? Como no tengo nada mejor que hacer..._

·Por supuesto, ningún problema· _y más trabajo, qué horror, quiero que pase el invierno ya._

Cuando terminamos ya era casi mediodía y me dirigí hacia casa de Peri para pasar una buena tarde. _¿Habrá sido buena y me habrá hecho algo de comer? No tengo ganas de cocinar._

Llegué a la puerta de su casa y me desanimé al escuchar la inconfundible voz hiperactiva de Gliss. _Espero que no esté Spike._

·¿Hola? ¿Peri?·

"¡Sled!" se lanzó a mí como una avalancha "tú seguro que me crees, ven" me cogió de la mano y me llevó dentro sin poder abrir la boca.

Y ahí estaba, Spike echándome esa mirada suya de odio a la cual le respondí de la misma forma.

"¡Antes! cuando estaba en la frontera y vi cruzar a los animales ¡se me pusieron a brillar las alas! Fue impresionante, nunca había visto algo así" _¿qué? ¿alas brillando?_ Miré a Gliss para que me diera una explicación pero respondió encogiendo los hombros.

·Em... ¿dices que te han brillado las alas?·

"¡Sí! Sólo fueron unos segundos pero estaban brillando, te lo juro" _es una caja de sorpresas, ¿de dónde sacará esas bobadas?_

·Las alas no brillan Peri. Lo que dices no tiene sentido·

"¿A qué no? Pero se empeña en decir eso" por una vez, Spike y yo pensábamos lo mismo. _Qué extraña sensación._

"Pensé que tú sí que me creerías..." _qué hada más complicada, por la segunda estrella._

·Bueno, a ver. ¿Cómo ha ocurrido? ¿Qué pasó exactamente?·

"Pues, estaba viendo como cruzaban los conejos y saltaban hacia el invierno cuando de repente, se pusieron a brillar poco a poco. Fueron unos cinco o diez segundos, ¡pero lo vi! ¡Creedme!" Gliss se quedó pensando en busca de alguna explicación.

·En fin, si lo has visto con tus propios ojos será cierto, pero aún así... lo que dices es raro· _para variar._

"¡Lo sé! Es como si fuera algún tipo de señal del lado cálido o algo..." _ya estamos otra vez con el lado cálido._

"Quizás tenga alguna relación con los conejos" _venga ya Gliss, los conejos no son capaces de hacer eso._

·¿Habéis ido a las hadas sanadoras?· _si alguien sabe de alas, son las hadas sanadoras._

"Sí... y tampoco se lo creen, dicen que fue cosa de la luz o algo así. Tengo que volver ahí" _bueno, si con eso deja de darle vueltas al tema..._

·Muy bien, vamos entonces· Peri salió rápidamente para no perder tiempo. Gliss seguía pensando en qué podría ser y Spike continuaba mirándome con odio.

Fuimos a la frontera, era la tercera vez que iba en el mismo día, estaba un poco harto ya pero tenía que hacerlo por Peri.

"Mirad, fue aquí. Estaba aquí ¡y se pusieron a brillar sin más!" no había absolutamente nada en especial en ese sitio, nos quedamos mirándola incrédulos unos segundos hasta que su ilusión se desmoronó "no os lo creéis ¿verdad? ¿pensáis que estoy loca?" _bueno, quizás un poco._

·Peri, déjalo. No sacaremos nada de darle vueltas al tema, tus alas se pusieron a brillar por qué sí, vale. Eso es todo, olvídalo·

"Pero... no puede ser, tienen que haber brillado por algo" _si es que han brillado._

"Creo que Sled tiene razón, no le des más vueltas ¿vale?" Gliss estaba de acuerdo, era la opción más acertada, no sacaríamos nada de pensar en eso.

Entonces ella y Peri se pusieron a casi discutir y Spike me dirigió unas amables palabras.

"¿Como se te ocurre? maldito desgraciado. No pasó ni un dia joder, ¿es que no tienes vergüenza?" me costaron cinco segundos para entender a qué se refería.

·Ah, por eso me mirabas con esa cara de odio. Ah no espera, que eso lo haces siempre·

"No desvíes el tema. ¿Es que no puedes guardarte tu mierdecilla de pene unos días?"

·Fue ella quien me lo pidió, se puso a gritar 'fóllame, fóllame' y ¿qué querías que hiciera?·

"Desgraciado, estamos hablando de tu novia. ¿A caso estás con ella sólo para cabrearme?"

·¿Y si lo hiciera qué?· la había visto muchas veces enfadada, pero en ese momento creí que me iba a dar un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho, así podría hacerme la víctima y Peri dejaría de ser su amiga. Hasta entonces Peri y Gliss estaban hablando de lo suyo, pero justo cuando Spike explotó, se callaron.

"Eres ¡escoria! ¡No sé como pude estar colada por ti!" me quedé petrificado, ella huyó como solía hacer en esos momentos pero yo a penas podía respirar.

 _¿Estaba colada por mí? Todo este tiempo nos hemos estado peleado y resulta que después de todo ¿ella estuvo enamorada de mí? No me lo puedo creer._

"No... lo sabías ¿verdad?" Gliss apareció ante mí. A Peri le sorprendió más mi reacción que lo que dijo Spike.

·P-Peri, ¿puedes dejarnos a-a solas?·

"¡No! A mí también me interesa. Spike es mi amiga..." le eché una mirada que no podía ignorar, necesitaba hablar con Gliss inmediatamente para aclarar eso "v-vale, os dejo solos..." _maldita seas Spike, no puede ser cierto._

"Sled... seguramente ahora estarás... alucinando un poco"

·¿Sí? No, ¿tú crees? ¿Es que algún día pensaba decírmelo?·

"Pues... no, la verdad. No sé qué habrá pasado para que te lo dijera, es bastante raro..."

·Esto no importa ahora, ¿me estás diciendo que todo lo que pasó fue por que ella estaba enamorada de mí? ¿estás de coña?·

"Bueno... más o menos. Spike es un poquitín complicada con el tema del amor hehe..."

·¡¿Complicada?! ¿A eso lo llamas tú ¡complicada!? Ostia puta Gliss...·

"Bueno, pero no era necesario que llegaras tan lejos. Por tu culpa lo estropeaste todo"

·¿Qué yo lo estropeé? ¿Fue mi culpa? Venga ya, no me jodas·

"Sí, te parecerá una locura, pero es así. Si tan solo Spike te lo hubiera dicho desde un principio... Pero no quiso hacerme caso, no sé por qué"

·Tengo que hablar con ella. Ahora. ¿Dónde está? ¿En su casa?·

"¿Estás seguro? Cuando ella huye de esa forma..."

·¡Sí! ¿Ha ido a su casa verdad?·

"N-no, cuando se pone así se va al bosque de la escarcha, en un rincón que hay al fondo de todo"

·Dile a Peri que he ido a arreglar las cosas con Spike· y me fui rápidamente hacia allí. Tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella de una vez.

Llegué al bosque de la escarcha, hacía muchísimo que no me pasaba por ahí, todo parecía muy cambiado.

Fui hasta el fondo del bosque y la encontré llorando sentada en el suelo escondiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas.

·¡Maldita seas Spike! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme eso e irte de esa forma?· levantó la cabeza lentamente y se cubrió de escarcha para aislarse de todo ·¡vamos Spike!·

Destrocé la capa de escarcha a golpes y puñetazos para poder hablar con ella pero me echó escarcha en la cara y me entró un poco en el ojo. Me quedé en el suelo con un leve dolor y me quedé a su lado entendiendo que no podría sacarla a la fuerza. Hablar con ella siempre había sido todo un reto así que ahora sería toda una misión imposible. Aún así y sin saber si me escucharía, empecé a hablarle.

·Si eso es cierto... joder, me siento fatal por lo que te hice... yo no... no sabía que te afectaría tanto, creí que eras diferente. No sabía que lo hacías por que me querías. ¡Joder lo siento mucho Spike!·

Me quedé sentado a su lado unos veinte minutos. Fui un estúpido al pensar que después de todo, con una simple disculpa iba a perdonarme. Maldije que hubiera dicho esas palabras, prefería seguir picándome con ella a estar así. Me sentía hecho una mierda, ahora entendía todo el odio y la rabia que sentía hacia mí.

·Spike, no me iré hasta que salgas de ahí y te puedo asegurar que me muero de ganas de estar con Peri· sin respuesta, nada, seguía allí encerrada. Empezaba a creer que no me escuchaba.

Tras una larga hora sintiéndome culpable por lo que pasó y reflexionando sobre el tema, empecé a escuchar el sonido de la escarcha rompiéndose.

·¿Spike?· salió de allí echa polvo, cualquiera lo estaría al pasar tanto tiempo ahí dentro. Me levanté y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme.

El choque de emociones hizo que me pusiera a llorar, y eso que no era de los que lloraba fácilmente.

No dijo nada, sólo me abrazó durante un buen rato, sintiendo nuestros cuerpos. Echaba mucho de menos su tacto.

"Sé... feliz con Peri ¿me oyes?" se separó de mí y se quedó mirando al suelo.

·Spike... joder Spike no me hagas esto...· dio unos pasos para irse y la cogí del brazo automáticamente. Se giró y vi en sus ojos llorosos una mirada nostálgica que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía en ella.

"Supongo... que ya estamos en paz" un fuerte dolor surgió de mi pecho para hacerse conmigo, esas palabras eran muy duras para mí, significaba el fin de la poca relación que teníamos y no quería perderla. En el fondo no quería que nos distanciáramos. Nuestro odio nos mantenía juntos, no podía aceptar lo que dijo pero se fue y me dejó ahí solo, con un tremendo dolor, semejante pero no tan fuerte como el que debió de sentir ella.

 _¿Porqué me haces esto? ¿Ésta es tu forma de vengarte? Eres muy cruel Spike._

Me quedé en aquél rincón un buen rato, no quería ver a nadie, pero al final apareció Gliss.

"Eh, vamos Sled, no hagas esperar a Peri... ¿Sled? ¿qué te pasa?" la abracé al verla y me puse a llorar sin saber por qué.

·No lo sé...·

"Estás... ¿llorando? Oh vamos. Spike me ha dicho que habías hecho las paces"

·S-sí...·

"Oh dios mío, espera no me digas que... en el fondo tú..." cerré los ojos esperando que dijera esas palabras pero no las dijo "¿qué pasa con Peri?" _Peri... mierda, Peri... tengo que... estar con ella._ Recordé que me dijo que fuera feliz con Peri.

·¿Dónde... está?·

"Fuera, esperándote cabeza hueca. No la hagas preocupar más, venga"

·S-sí...· salimos del bosque de la escarcha y Peri me miró con una cara enfadada que cambió al mirarme.

"Sled, ¿estás bien?" no estaba para nada bien pero asentí con la cabeza. Pensé que para solucionar las cosas tenía que empezar desde el principio.

·Peri, tengo que contarte lo que pasó entre Spike y yo·

"Gliss me lo ha contado todo. ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre mentirme!? ¿Pensabas que no me iba a enterar tarde o temprano?" cerré los ojos intentando olvidar a Spike y pensar algo para responderle, pero no pude. Estaba bloqueado.

"Peri, dale un momento. Ha sido duro para él" me senté ahí mismo en la entrada y me quedé mirando a la nada, intentando organizar mis sentimientos.

"¿Pero no habían echo las paces? ¿Qué es este mal rollo?"

·Lo siento... Spike tenía razón, eres demasiada buena para mí·

"No... no digas eso vamos. Eh, mírame. Sled oye" se puso a mi altura y me alzó la cabeza, pero no pude ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos "Sled..." me dio un beso al cual no correspondí.

"Peri, será mejor que lo dejemos solo, vamos..."

"¡No! No voy a dejarlo así, quiero ayudarlo" Peri y su _cabezoneria..._ "vamos Sled, levanta" me tiró del brazo y consiguió ponerme en pié. Tenía más fuerza de la que pensaba "te llevaré a casa, vamos"

No tenía ganas de moverme, no quería dar ni un aleteo pero la tozudez de Peri pudo conmigo y me llevaron a mi casa. Me sentía como si me hubieran quitado un pedazo de mí, sentí un vacío muy doloroso que me dejaba sin espíritu.

"Peri, voy a salir, tengo que hablar con cierta persona" la miré sabiendo que iba a ver a Spike y ese dolor se hizo más fuerte.

"Vale, déjamelo a mí" me arrastró literalmente a mi cama y me tumbó para que descansara. Se estiró a mi lado sin decir palabra, intentando adivinar lo que pasaba por mi mente. Cerré los ojos y se me cayó una lágrima. Entonces ella me la quitó con un beso "ahora ya sé más cosas de ti, tenías que habérmelo dicho"

La miré y con mucho esfuerzo conseguí echarle una sonrisa que a penas duró un par de segundos.

·Spike es más... importante para mí de lo que pensé·

"Lo sé, y me alegro de escuchar eso. Te dije que en el fondo no era tan mala" quería meterme en un agujero en la nieve y enterrarme ahí para no salir nunca más, pero en vez de eso tenía a Peri delante de mí y no podía huir.

Se sentó encima de mí y puso sus pequeñas manos en mi tórax. No estaba de humor para tener sexo y mucho menos con ella.

"¿Jugamos?" eso fue lo que le dije yo ayer en su casa "vayamos a patinar o bajemos con los trineos. No, ya sé, ¿qué tal una guerra de bolas de nieve?" sin duda, Peri seguía siendo una caja de sorpresas, no esperaba que dijera eso.

·Peri, no quiero hacer nada. No tengo ganas ni de dormir· aunque sí que estaba hambriento, con el tema de las alas brillantes no comí nada.

"¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera con las chicas?" me moría de ganas de decir que sí, pero si lo hacía Peri sospecharía que quiero ver a Spike y no quiero tener problemas con ella.

·Déjame ¿vale? Quiero estar solo·

"Hmm, pues qué mal... Deben de estar a punto de llegar..." por un momento creí que podría ser cierto, pero era imposible.

·Sé cuando mientes·

"Vale, me has pillado, pero te gustaría. ¿Quieres que vaya a por ella verdad?"

·No, déjame en paz·

"Verás, yo también sé cuando mientes. Ahora vuelvo" se bajó de la cama y se dirigió hacia fuera.

·¿¡Qué!? ¡Espera! ¡Peri!· fui tras ella y se paró en seco justo en la puerta de casa.

"¿Ahora sí que te levantas no? ¿Qué coño pasa con vosotros dos? ¿Antes os odiabais y ahora os queréis? ¿Esto es un juego para ti? ¿eh? ¡dime!" me asustó verla tan enfadada, pero no era para menos, ella estaba en una situación muy delicada.

No sabía qué decirle, mentirla no me iba a llevar a ninguna parte pero si le decía la verdad la perdería y sería ella quién me odiaría entonces.

·No quiero perderos a las dos... en el mismo día·

"¿Q-qué...?"

·Para ti hacer las paces significa una cosa, pero para nosotros significa otra. Dudo que Spike vuelva a dirigirme la palabra a partir de hoy. Lo último que me dijo fue que fuera feliz a tu lado, pero no creo que pueda. Pasaron muchas cosas entre Spike y yo, muchas más de las que te contó Gliss y... simplemente no puedo aceptar que nuestra relación se termine. Prefiero mil veces pelearme con ella que estar así·

"¿Pero tú...? ¿Sabes lo mal que lo pasa Spike cuando se pelea contigo? ¿Sabes lo mal que te portaste con ella? Si todo lo que me dijo Gliss es cierto... e-eres un monstruo"

·Sí... tienes razón. No te merezco ni a ti ni a Spike, pero no sé qué haría sin vosotras... No me dejes Peri, por favor. No te vayas· era lo único que me quedaba y no quería que me dejara solo.

"Bff... eres un maldito dolor de cabeza... Te quiero pero con lo que ha pasado ya no sé qué pensar de ti. Dame tiempo ¿vale?" y se fue, la perdí la vista en unos segundos y aquél dolor se volvió insoportable.

· **¡Jodeeer!** · _lo que daría por una puta máquina del tiempo._ No quería quedarme en casa pero tampoco quería salir, no quería estar solo pero tampoco quería compañía. Por un momento creí que mi cabeza dejaría de funcionar por el colapso de pensamientos que tenía. Al final fui al único sitio donde podría pensar en paz.

Llegué al bosque de la escarcha y fui directo al fondo, sin ni siquiera fijarme quién había por ahí. Me senté justo donde antes estaba Spike, había un poco de escarcha que aún aguantaba y me encogí para cerrar los ojos y así poder aislarme de todo.

Por mi mente pasó varias veces la idea de suicidarme y acabar con ese tan merecido dolor, pero si lo hacía terminaría esparciendo ese dolor a los que tengo alrededor, y no se merecen más dolor del que ya sufrieron.

 _Tengo que desaparecer unos días para estar solo y así no hacer daño a nadie más. Estoy harto joder, no puedo más con todo esto, a la mierda con todo. Lo siento Peri._

Estaba hambriento pero lo ignoré, incómodo pero aguanté, me estaba poniendo enfermo pero decidí quedarme ahí pese a todo para que de alguna forma, compensar todo lo que hice. Y así, tras unas horas de auto-sufrimiento, quedé dormido.

* * *

 _Buffff, lo tiene muy chungo Sled, ¿qué pasará con Peri? ¿seguirá queriéndolo después de saber lo que pasó entre Spike y él? ¿Qué demonios pasó entre esos dos? ¿Cómo estará Spike? ¿Y los búhos? Arhfsa, son demasiadas preguntas D:_


	3. Tres de tres

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Vamos allá, recuerden que hoy es el día que Peri conoce a Tink :)_

 **Ni una semana, una lástima.**

Capítulo 3: Tres de tres.

* * *

Por la madrugada, el dolor de barriga que me provocaba el hambre me sacó del sueño. A penas podía moverme, estaba tumbado en el suelo y me dolía el cuerpo, estaba destrozado física y mentalmente.

 _Necesito comer algo... joder._ Recordé lo que pasó ayer y segundo a segundo fui sintiéndome peor, llegó un momento en el que ya dejé de sentir emociones por el colapso de las mismas. Salí de aquél oscuro bosque lenta y torpemente, y me dirigí hacia mi casa para comer algo.

La tranquila y desolada noche reflejaban a la perfección mi estado. Había sido abandonado, desechado como un gusano inútil al que no quería nadie. _Mi vida es una mierda._

Al llegar ni me digné a preparar nada, comí lo primero que encontré, lo justo y necesario para pasar el hambre y me tiré en la cama. Fue imposible evitar recordar a Peri, quería que estuviera conmigo, necesitaba estar con ella, necesitaba un poco de su amor.

Estaba cansado pero aún así no conseguí dormir nada, mi mente me castigaba y no me dejaba descansar. Era un tormento continuo, un bucle de pensamientos tristes nublaban mi mente.

Duramente, vi poco a poco como se iba haciendo de día y recordé que tenía que trabajar por la mañana. Eso fue lo único bueno que iba a pasar en ese día, los animales eran mi única compañía ahora. Era triste pero cierto, sentí que estaba destinado a vivir solo para no herir a nadie.

 _Qué horror, ojalá pudiera arreglar las cosas con todas de alguna forma... quizás Gliss me podría ayudar._ Pero en el fondo no me atrevía a hacerlo, tenía miedo de que dijera que todo estaba perdido. Lo sabía perfectamente y era consciente de ello, pero no quería que me lo dijera con sus propias palabras.

Cuando llegó el momento, salí hacia la ladera norte para reunir a los nuevos animales. Les enseñé su nuevo hogar y les expliqué cuatro cosillas que debían de saber para evitarnos problemas. _Vosotros sí que tenéis suerte, no tenéis que preocuparos por esas cosas._

Al terminar, fui hacia el acantilado de las aves. Por suerte no me encontré a mi supervisora, al menos no nada más llegar. Justo cuando íbamos a salir apareció.

"Hey Sled, buenos días. Por poco no llego a tiempo"

·Ya nos vamos· no sabía si quería decirme algo, pero me importaba bien poco.

"Ui, te noto un poco serio, ¿ocurre alg...?" no tenía ganas de hablar con ella ni con nadie. Salí sin decir nada, ignorándola por completo.

·Vamos búhos, hacedlo bien por lo que más queráis· _sólo me faltaría que lo hicieran mal..._

Cruzaron la frontera, la cual me recordó otra vez a Peri. Era una tortura cada vez que pensaba en ella, pero lo era aún más cuando pensaba en Spike.

Tras cinco minutos aparecieron y los guié al igual que hice ayer. Nos acercamos a la zona de entrega y ayudé un poco al novato.

·¿Preparado para descargar? Venga, ya lo hiciste ayer, te saldrá genial. De acuerdo vamos allá· pero justo cuando iban a descender al novato se le resbaló el cesto de una pata y por poco termina en la copa de un árbol. Al final terminó en su sitio, pero de una forma un tanto brusca y tirando al suelo otros cestos.

 _Genial, ¿algo más podría salir mal? Ah sí, que Qana se burlada de mí por eso..._

·Eh... p-perdón hehe... En seguida lo recogemos todo· les ayudé a reponer los cestos e intenté que no se notara mi estado de ánimo. En eso tenía práctica al tratar con animales.

El sonido muy característico del búho de Lord Milory me puso de los nervios, justamente pasaba por ahí y no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él.

·Lord Milori...·

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" _seguramente se lo tomará bien, como es un novato... estas cosas pasan._

·Eh... un aterrizaje ligeramente forzoso, solo es su segunda descarga· dije rascándome la cabeza.

"Ya que el cesto ha llegado en condiciones yo diría que lo ha hecho, perfecto" _bien, al menos me he salvado de una bronca_ "¿Qué tal el cruce?"

·Cuatro conejos, dos comadrejas y una marmota·

"¿Han cruzado todos bien?" entonces recordé el estúpido brillo de las alas de Peri, seguro que si se lo contaba se echaría unas carcajadas.

·Sí, me he reunido con ellos en la ladera norte· asintió con la cabeza y se puso a observar un copo de nieve.

"A los copos de nieve se les ve fantásticos" _¿puedo irme ya?_

"No hay dos iguales, estamos investigando nuevos dibujos. Creemos que podemos sacar quinientos más haciendo combinaciones recursivas" _cómo no, siempre tan exigentes..._

"Muy ambicioso" entonces un libro se deslizó hacia los pies de Milori. _¿de dónde ha salido esto?_ "hmm, esto es muy extraño. Han debido olvidárselo en el cesto seguramente. Dáselo al guardián, él lo devolverá al lado cálido con su próximo envío" se subió al búho y se marchó "Arriba" _maldita sea, ¿porqué tengo que hacerlo yo todo?_ Tampoco es que tuviera muchas cosas que hacer, pero me molestaba que me dieran trabajo con el humor que llevaba.

Sin dirigir palabra a las hadas de los copos de nieve, me fui con el libro para entregárselo al guardián. Ni me digné a mirarlas, sólo quería entregar ese libro y volver a casa.

Al llegar a la biblioteca de Dewey lo encontré entre libros como de costumbre, no quise molestarle ni tenía ganas de hacerlo, así que fui al grano.

·Guardián, al parecer con la entrega de hoy una hada del lado cálido olvidó este libro en uno de los cestos·

"Ah, sí, vale ya lo enviaré de vuelta. Déjalo por aquí" se lo dejé encima de un montón de libros y salí de ahí.

·Gracias· ahora tendría que ir al acantilado con los búhos, pero pasé de largo y fui hacia mi casa, no quería más problemas aunque eso me garantizaba una pequeña bronca por cortesía de mi supervisora. _Necesito dormir, tengo que olvidarme de todo._

Me tumbé en la cama y ahora, sin más obligaciones ni trabajo, me quedé dormido. Me imaginé abriendo los ojos y viendo a las chicas en mi casa pasándolo bien, pero necesitaría unos cuantos milagros para que eso sucediera.

Dormí más de lo que esperaba, ya pasó el mediodía y me preparé algo rápido para comer. _¿Qué demonios hago esta tarde? Si voy al bosque de la escarcha lo más probable es que me encuentre a las tres y... no creo que salga nada bueno de ahí. Aunque si me quedo en casa me voy a morir de aburrimiento... a la mierda, mejor aburrirme en casa que aburrirme fuera._

Y me puse a releer un libro que tenía por casa de los animales. Inconscientemente terminé en el capítulo de los animales del lado cálido y eso fue como una patada en los huevos. No me olvidaría de Peri fácilmente.

"Sled, ¡Sled! No te lo vas a creer" pegué un salto del susto al escuchar a Gliss. Me quedé inmóvil esperando que se fuera, aunque no quería que lo hiciese "¡Sled!"

Al final entró en casa, debí de haber cerrar la puerta con seguro. Me hice el dormido pero no sirvió de mucho.

"¡Sled! ¡Peri tiene una hermana!" _¿qué cojones?_ No podía ser más extraño, me esperaba de todo menos eso. _¿Una hermana?_

·¿C-cómo que una hermana? ¿Qué dices?· _qué disparate..._

"¡Sí! Se llama Tinkerbell y es una tintineadora del lado cálido" _tiene que ser una broma ¿El lado cálido? ¿Será otra tontería de Peri?_ "al parecer sus alas brillan cuando se acercan y ¡son idénticas! Son como dos gotas de agua" no me creía nada de lo que me decía, simplemente no tenía sentido.

·¿Se supone que es algún truco para que vaya a ver a Peri o algo y así pedirle disculpas? ¿Esperas que me crea estas tonterías?·

"¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Es cierto, en serio. Se han ido a patinar, tienes que verla" seguía sin creérmelo, así que desvié el tema para que me dejara solo.

·No quiero ver a nadie y mucho menos a Peri, ve tú. Déjame en paz· _tampoco sabría qué decirle... ayer se fue muy enfadada._

"¿Peri acaba de conocer a su hermana y tú pasas de ella? Creí que la querías, aunque fuera sólo un poco..." eso me molestó.

·Joder ¡pues claro que la quiero! Pero... ni de coña querrá verme·

"Puede que en eso tengas razón..." _¿entonces?_ "pero tienes que luchar por ella, pídele perdón, ¡arréglalo!" _¿y terminar igual que Spike? No gracias. ¿Cómo estará?_

·Olvídalo ¿vale? ¿Qué tal está Spike?· recé para que me diera buenas noticias, pero no me dijo nada útil nada.

"Bueno... como siempre, es como un libro cerrado, es difícil saber qué piensa y no me ha dicho nada de ti... creo que lo tienes crudo con ella" _me lo temía. Tengo que terminar con todo esto de una vez._

·¿Sabes? Será mejor que mantengamos las distancias a partir de ahora. Ya he hecho suficiente daño a tus amigas, no quiero empeorar las cosas. Adiós Gliss· la empujé despacio hacia la puerta.

"¿¡Qué dices!? ¿Nos estás dando la espalda? ¿Pretendes huir de tus problemas? No te hacía tan cobarde..." _y encima Gliss me llama cobarde, a la mierda._ La empujé hacia fuera con rabia.

·¡Gliss, déjalo! ¡Ya basta! estoy harto de todo esto. No quiero hablar más del tema, vete por favor· tras gruñir enfadada me dijo unas últimas palabras.

"¡Vale! haz lo que quieras, pero que sepas que Peri es más fuerte que tú" y se fue. _¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? ¿En serio tendrá una hermana en el lado cálido? Me gustaría verlo._ Pero ni pensé en ir a la pista de patinaje, había tomado una decisión e iba a mantenerme firme. No quería ver a ninguna de las tres.

Me pasé el resto de la tarde en la cama auto-convenciéndome de que había hecho lo correcto. _Tengo que encontrar algo qué hacer a partir de ahora, hacer nuevas amistades y olvidarme de ellas. No debí empezar a salir con Peri, ¿en qué demonios estaría pensando?_

Ya se hizo de noche y fui hacia la cocina para preparar algo de comida. Ese terrible día estaba llegando a su fin y con él había perdido finalmente a Gliss, la única que se dignaría a hablar conmigo ahora mismo.

Me sentía fatal por todo lo que había ocurrido, pero no veía la forma de que esto pudiera solucionarse, así que tristemente lo acepté.

Justo cuando estaba llevando la comido hacia la mesa la puerta de casa se abrió de golpe y apareció Peri como de la nada. Me pegó tal susto que caí al suelo junto con la comida. _Qué susto por dios._

"¡Te lo debía!" dijo señalándome enfadada. _¿Ha venirme para pegarme un susto?_

·¿Qué haces aquí?· me intenté levantarme, pero cuando estaba a medias me pegó un bofetón que me devolvió al suelo. _Peri enfadada es peor que Spike._

"¿¡Qué es eso de que quieres olvidarte de nosotras!? ¿¡Eh!?" _no tenía que haberle dicho nada a Gliss._

·Mira Peri-·

"¡No! No me valen tus excusas de mierda. A pesar de todo aún te quiero y no te dejaré marchar fácilmente ¿¡me oyes!?" una cálida sensación recorrió mi corazón al escuchar sus gritos de enfado. Qué irónico.

·Peri... lo siento·

"¿Porqué? Sé que tú también me quieres, lo veo en tus ojos... ¿¡Porqué demonios quieres dejarnos de lado!?" se arrodilló para ponerse a mi altura y acercarse y esperar una respuesta convincente.

·No te voy a mentir. Aún siento algo por Spike y al estar contigo solo puedo pensar en que hicimos las paces y-·

"¡Habla con ella maldita sea! Aclarad vuestras cosas de una puta vez, ¡pero no me dejes aquí colgada! ¡Me estoy hartando de vuestras tonterías!" _no quiero hacerte más daño Peri..._

·¿Y qué quieres que le diga? Ella aún me odia... no quiero volver a-·

"¡Estamos hablando de Spike! es todo un rompecabezas, pero no creo que te odie. Al fin y al cabo quiso que fueras feliz conmigo ¿no? Mañana por la mañana hablarás con ella y solucionaréis vuestros problemas" _ojalá fuera tan fácil._

·No puedo hacer eso·

"¡Pues lo harás! Hemos quedado todos para llevar un bloque de hielo enorme a la frontera y tú vendrás con nosotros" sonó tan segura de sí misma que me quedé sorprendido, pensé que si le decía que no me volvería a pegar.

·¿Eh? ¿Para qué necesitas llevar un bloque de hielo? _·_

"Gliss ya te lo ha contado. Tengo una hermana en el lado cálido y antes de despedirnos hemos quedado en que hará una máquina de nieve para que pueda ir al lado cálido y necesitamos un bloque de hielo. Así que te ¡obligo! a que nos ayudes" _¿al final es cierto? Increíble._

·Oh cielos... entonces vas a cumplir tu sueño... ¿en serio vas a ir al lado cálido?·

"¡Sí! Y no dejaré que nadie me lo impida" entonces se tiró encima mío y se puso a besarme. Me sorprendió mucho pero simplemente me dejé llevar, necesitaba su cariño y amor para recuperarme "no te dejaré marchar tan fácilmente ¿me oyes?" estaba como una fiera, mi camiseta a penas duró unos segundos. No podía negarme ante nada de lo que hiciera, estaba imparable.

·¿Estás segura?·

"Me adueñaré de tu corazón y dejarás de querer a Spike" esa versión agresiva de Peri me estaba poniendo a cien. Se quedó rápidamente desnuda por completo y me lanzó a la cama. La locura se apoderó de ella y no me desagradaba.

Terminó de quitarme la ropa y se puso a trabajar mi miembro con su mano mientras me besaba intensamente, me mordió el labio inferior y cada vez estaba más cachondo. Mis deseos de poseerla se dispararon y la levanté con rabia para acercarme su vagina a la boca y darle placer.

Se lo humedecí y mordisqueé su clítoris que se puso ligeramente húmedo. Se lo lamí en círculos y no tardó mucho en gemir de placer. Le metí un par de dedos y efectivamente estaba cachonda perdida.

"La quiero... ya... Sled..."

·Sólo un poco más, estoy segura de que aguantarás· la agarré de las nalgas y la empujé hacia mí para llegar hasta el fondo con mi lengua. Sabía bien.

Sus gritos me motivaban más y más y no paré hasta provocarle un orgasmo.

Quedó un tanto agotada pero esto no había terminado aún, la descendí hasta ponernos a la misma altura y la empecé a penetrar.

"S-Sled... no creo que... pueda"

·Claro que sí, ya verás· estaba bien lista para la acción y lo sabía, la cogí de la cintura y me puse a embestirla fuertemente con la ayuda de la suspensión de la cama. Peri a penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos por el placer. La iba penetrando hasta el fondo con toda mi rabia, me estaba desahogando con ella y no le importaba.

Tras un buen rato de dura penetración, mucho fluido vaginal y alguna que otra corrida por parte de ella, terminé corriéndome muy a gusto. Dejé mi pene dentro de ella para sentir sus espontáneas contracciones mezclándose entre nuestros fluidos.

"Dios... mío... no puedo más..." consiguió decir algo cuando se recuperó un poco. Al separarnos corrió por su vagina una mezcla de fluido vaginal y semen, todo un espectáculo.

·¿Qué tal fue?· respiraba con dificultad y estaba toda roja, pero parecía contenta.

"Mucho placer... pero ahora me duele... todo" _creo que me pasé un poco._

La besé suavemente en modo de disculpa y le dije lo mucho que agradecía que hubiera venido.

"Espero que todo salga bien y podáis ser amigos..." _¿Spike y yo siendo amigos? Creo que nunca lo fuimos y dudo que lleguemos a serlo._

·Hablaré con ella. Necesito saber qué piensa·

"Está bien... pero tengo miedo Sled" su voz sonó muy preocupada.

·¿De qué?·

"De que te diga que te quiere y me dejes por ella" _si eso llega a ocurrir... madre mía, sería... no puedo ni imaginármelo._

·Oh cielo, eso no va a ocurrir· _al fin y al cabo ella no está enamorada de mí, ya no. Tengo que deshacerme de esa idea._

"Me alegra saberlo"

·Cambiando de tema... ¿estás segura de que quieres ir al lado cálido? Es decir, claro que quieres pero sabes que es peligroso·

"Tranquilo, estaré con mi hermana y sus amigos. Tienes que conocerla, ¿sabías que también colecciona cosas encontradas?"

·Woah, sois tal par cual·

"Sí, es estupenda. Ojalá pudiéramos ir todos a visitar el lado cálido..."

·Bueno, ya me contarás como es. Ve con cuidado ¿quieres? Podrías dañarte las alas·

"Lo sé, tomaré ese riesgo... ¿Tienes algo para comer? Con todo el lío no he cenado aún"

·Ni yo, deja que prepare algo· me puse los calzoncillos y fui a la cocina para recoger la comida y preparar algo decente. Peri se quedó descansando en la cama y tras unos minutos escuché que alguien tocaba a la puerta. _¿Quién será a estas horas?_

Fui hacia la entrada y pregunté quién era sin abrir la puerta, no quería que me saliera mi supervisora por sorpresa y me viera en calzoncillos. Pero no hubo respuesta, simplemente volvió a tocar la puerta de la misma forma y decidí abrirla un poco para ver quién era. _¿Será Gliss?_

Cuando vi su inconfundible pelo negro y sus ardientes ojos clavarse en mí en medio de la noche me quedé sin palabras.

·S... Spike...· oí a Peri salir de la habitación. Sus hipnóticos ojos no dejaron de mirarme hasta que Peri se hizo notar.

"Sled, ¿quién es?" entonces salió disparada de ahí sin decir nada, pero no era necesario, con su mirada lo dijo todo. Quería saber cómo me encontraba, estaba preocupada y eso me alegró, me provocó un choque en mi corazón que no esperaba pero maldije que hubiera venido después de Peri.

·Era... Spike·

"¿Spike? ¿En serio? ¿Qué quería?"

·No me ha dicho nada· dije sonriendo ·se ha ido sin decir nada· _oh no..._

"Vaya... bueno suele hacer esas cosas de vez en cuando. Tiene sus... peculiaridades" _sus peculiaridades me traen de cabeza, pero me encantan. ¿Cómo puedes tenerme tan hechizado?_ "¿En qué piensas Sled?" _¿que en qué pienso? Pienso en que ella aún está colada por mí, en que cuando te ha visto ha entendido que sería feliz contigo pero no es cierto, pienso en que debería dejarte ahora mismo y salir tras ella, pienso que..._

·N-nada... voy a terminar de preparar la comida...· _¿cómo puedes ser capaz de hacerme esto con una sola mirada? Mañana tengo que hablar contigo._

"Deja que te ayude" me quedé pensativo por lo que había ocurrido y recordando esos preciosos ojos "Sled, ¿qué ocurre? Pareces estar en las nubes..." _no estoy seguro de que Spike y yo podamos ser solo amigos..._ "¿Sled?"

·Eh... solo estaba pensando en...· _Spike, Spike, Spike, Spike_ ·tu hermana. ¿Cómo es posible que sea del lado cálido· _por qué poco._

"¡Oh! Sí, Dewey nos lo mostró, vimos Tierra Firme y cómo nacimos las dos al poner las alas en la aurora boreal. Por lo visto una rama y un golpe de viento nos separó y por eso nacimos en distintas estaciones. Estaba predestinada a nacer en el lado cálido pero por una simple rama nací en invierno. ¿Te lo puedes creer?"

·Carai... entonces me alegro de que esa rama se interpusiera en tu camino. Si no no te hubiera conocido· mis palabras no eran del todo sinceras, pero ella no se dio cuenta de ello.

"Tengo muchas ganas de que llegue mañana... Tink me dijo que podré ver mariposas ¿no es genial?" _bueno, en el lado cálido hay montones de ellas._

·Veo que te gustan las mariposas·

"Me encantan" _tendría que haber ido detrás de Spike, maldita sea._

·Bueno, ésto ya está listo, vamos a comer· fuimos a la mesa y seguí pensando en Spike.

"Mañana no tienes que trabajar ¿no?"

·¿Qué? no, pero pasado mañana sí·

"Perfecto. Quédate con Gliss y Spike cuando me vaya, espero que cuando vuelva os llevéis bien"

·Lo intentaré, pero ya sabes lo complicada que es Spike·

"Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, ya verás" _yo también de ese optimismo que tienes..._ "le debes una disculpa a Gliss, lo sabes ¿no?"

·Sí, soy un desastre·

"Lo sé, pero eres mi desastre" entonces pensé que tarde o temprano terminaría haciéndole daño y me maldije a mí mismo.

Terminamos de comer hablando de lo maravilloso que será el lado cálido y nos fuimos a la cama. Mañana iba a ser un día muy largo y necesitábamos descansar, ya era bastante tarde con la tontería.

Peri no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, tardé unas horas en dormirme por su culpa pero no me extrañó que le costara dormir, con las ganas que tenía de cruzar seguro que hasta soñaría con el lado cálido. Al final conseguí dormirme antes que ella.

* * *

 _El próximo capítulo promete ser largo, ¡tenemos que salvar el gran árbol de polvo de hada!  
[Pobre Spike, no ha dicho ni una palabra en el cap xD]_


	4. Sólo amigos

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Empecemos con la primera parte de este día._

 **Ni una semana, una lástima.**

Capítulo 4: Sólo amigos.

* * *

"¡Despierta! ¡despierta! ¡despierta! ¡despierta! ¡ya es de día!" quería seguir durmiendo pero esa no era una opción, Peri no dejaba de saltar encima mío.

·Voy...· me dio un beso y se fue rápidamente a la cocina. Sabía que tenía ganas de ir al lado cálido, pero no tantas. Me levanté bagamente y recordé que cuando Peri se fuera ahí podría hablar con Spike.

 _¿Cuáles fueron sus intenciones ayer? ¿Y si hubiera esta sólo en casa? Tengo que pensar qué decirle para no volverla a perder._

"Buenos días cariño. Hoy te preparé el desayuno" para mi sorpresa se levantó antes que yo para prepararlo, o quizás se levantó temprano y no pudo volver a dormir.

·Dime que hoy has dormido· me preocupaba que se hubiera quedado toda la noche en vela.

"Un par o tres de horas, pero es que no podía dormir. ¡Hoy es el gran día!" y volvió a besarme con una alegría que inundaba toda la casa.

La balanza entre Peri y Spike se equilibró en ese momento. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. Me gustaba Peri, me encantaba y ahora más que nunca pero por alguna razón no dejaba de recordar los ojos de Spike y las ganas que tenía de verla. No sabía qué hacer pero tenía que tomar una decisión cuanto antes.

"¿Qué haces aún de pie? ¿No te sientas?" me había quedado en pausa sin darme cuenta.

·S-sí, voy· era la primera vez que hacía el desayuno y no tenía mala pinta ·te ha quedado estupendo·

"Gracias, lo he preparado con mucho amor. Espero que te guste" _joder, no puedo romperle el corazón, no sería capaz._ Se me complicaban las cosas y la opción fácil de quedarme con ella no era precisamente la que en el fondo quería.

La comida no era una gran maravilla, noté algunos fallos de preparación pero aún así estaba bastante bien.

·Ñam, no sabía que eras tan buena cocinera· le hice un poquito más feliz si es que eso era posible.

"¿En serio? ¿Te gusta?" _vale, tengo que pensar lo de Spike con detenimiento, y sin ella cerca._

·Sí, está muy bueno. A partir de hoy podrías hacer el desayuno cada día·

"No seas tan cómodo, cocinaré sólo cuando yo quiera" dijo autoritaria y levantando un dedo de forma graciosa.

·De acuerdo, de acuerdo... cuando tú quieras entonces. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?· dije bromeando.

"Hmm... a ver... creo que no tengo nada que hacer, puede que vaya al bosque de la escarcha o... no sé, ¿quizás al lado cálido? ¡No te puedes imaginar las locas ganas que tengo de ir ya!" yo también tenía ganas de que fuera, podría estar a solas con Spike y saber de una vez por todas lo que le pasa por la cabeza.

·Me hago una idea· en un momento se terminó el desayuno y yo aún iba por la mitad. _En fin, tendré que engullir la comida para ir a su ritmo._ No la hice esperar mucho y nos largamos rápidamente hacia casa de Slush para que nos ayudara.

"Espero que esté en casa y no tenga nada que hacer..." _nunca tiene nada que hacer, siempre que lo veo está por ahí a su bola._

Llegamos a casa del duende de los glaciares al cual a penas veía y le pedimos ayuda.

"¡Slush! ¡Slush! ¡Slush! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda, es una cuestión de vida o muerte!" esperando una mínima reacción de curiosidad por parte de él, apareció indiferente y nos saludó a su manera.

"Ei buenas, ¿qué os contáis?"

"Necesitamos un bloque de hielo para ¡ya! y tú eres nuestra única esperanza. ¿Nos ayudas porfa? Tiene que ser más o menos como yo de alto" _bueno, si nos dice que no, también hay otros duendes..._

"¿Un bloque de hielo? Esto está hecho, vamos"

"Vale, ve tú con él, esto es un tema de chicos. Iré a buscar a Gliss y Spike. Nos encontraremos en el gran árbol que hay cerca de la frontera ¿vale?" _qué remedio_ "nos vemos mi amor" me dio un piquito y se fue disparada.

·Hasta lue...go· se podría decir que Peri se había hecho con la energía de Gliss. _Jo, yo también quería ir con las chicas..._

Después de coger las herramientas necesarias, seguí a Slush amablemente hacia los glaciares para hacernos con ese bloque de hielo. No tardó mucho en cortarlo y tras ponerlo encima de una especie de trineo enorme, lo arrastramos hacia el punto de encuentro. Era pesado con ganas pero parecía que a él no le costaba nada llevarlo. _Y yo que creía que era fuerte..._

Peri se puso a ayudarnos nada más vernos. Me encantaba verla tan emocionada, creo que era la primera vez que la veía más activa que Gliss. Mis ojos se desviaron un momento hacia Spike pero sólo fue un instante.

"¡Ya está! ¡Ya lo tenemos todo! ¿¡Cuánto falta!?" Peri estaba muy impaciente.

·A ver... creo que aún falta media hora o así. No creo que tarden mucho· entonces me puse a imaginar como podría ser su hermana. _Una Peri con el pelo... no sé, castaño quizá, del lado cálido, con la ropa verde... esto no me lo puedo perder._

"Yo sigo creyendo que es una locura" la voz de Spike que hacía dos días que no oía captó mi atención "¿sabes lo peligroso que es el lado cálido?" al verla me puse nervioso pensando en que tendría que quedarme con ella después de que se fuera Peri y para eso sólo quedaban unos escasos minutos. Estábamos en extremos opuestos como de costumbre, pero esa vez no era por odio.

"Oh venga, todo va a salir bien. Tink se ocupará de todo, estoy segura" digo Gliss con su implacable optimismo.

"Yo lo veo, y subo la apuesta" _creo que por eso no tiene muchos amigos, ¿de dónde saca esos comentarios?_ Aún así Slush era un buen duende después de todo, dispuesto en todo momento.

·Si no lo vemos claro siempre podemos impedir que vaya, pero creo que se enfadará mucho si hacemos eso·

"Ui, sí. Voy a ir aunque haya una ola de calor, me da igual. No he esperado tanto para quedarme aquí" su determinación era inquebrantable y me preocupaba, sólo quería que volviera sana y salva.

"Así se habla, dale caña" y hablando entre Slush, Peri y Gliss se nos pasó el rato volando y llegó el tan esperado momento. Spike siguió sin abrir la boca, estaba muy callada. Peri se fue hacia el borde de la frontera y esperamos su señal. No sabía muy bien cuál era el objetivo de eso pero no quería llevarle la contraria.

Tras un minuto oímos su silbido y levantamos el pesado bloque de hielo entre los cuatro. Como Gliss era supuestamente la que menos fuerza tenía se quedó al lado de Slush, lo que me dejaba al lado de Spike. Cuando me di cuenta, teníamos una rama en nuestras narices.

·Cuidado con la rama...· nos chocamos con ella igualmente ·más a la derecha...·

"Que conste que... no deberíamos hacer esto" no pude evitar sonreír al ver a Spike sufriendo por llevar tanto peso "lo que sea que estemos haciendo" todo lo que decía era para dar pocas esperanzas a Peri, pero ella no se veía afectada por ello.

·Uff, tal como pediste. Un enorme bloque de hielo· me fijé en Tink y no me esperaba a que fuera así, rubia y con ese moño. Tenía una imagen mental muy diferente de ella.

"Por cortesía de nuestro duende de los glaciares" añadió Gliss a lo que Slush se dejó ver. Era realmente pequeñín.

"Qué pasa..."

"Bueno, ¿qué te parece?" dijo Peri intrigada.

"¡Es perfecto!" _bueno, al menos nuestra parte del trato la hemos hecho bien._

"¿Estás segura de que esto no es una trampa?" Spike seguía sin fiarse, pero cuando vimos aquella máquina extraña nos quedamos algo más que sorprendidos.

"Oh... es, eh... una de esas... em" dijo Gliss acercándose.

"¿Cosas que no deberíamos hacer?" le susurró Spike a Peri. No me disgustaba la idea de que la incitara a abortar el plan, pero tampoco quería que se quedara en invierno. Necesitaba estar con ella y sin Peri cerca, por si acaso.

"Es una máquina de nieve" dijo un amigo de Tink.

"Y fabrica... nieve" continuó otro amigo de Tink que apareció de la nada. _Muy bien, con el nombre ya me quedó claro su función, no era necesario una explicación._

"Sip, es tu billete para el lado cálido de Pixie Hollow"

"Espera un segundo, ¡es una locura! Aún no sabes si ese trasto funciona" y Spike volvió a la carga para echar atrás a Peri.

"Oh ho ho... ya lo creo que funciona" dijo el amigo de Tink más gordinflón.

"Sí, lo hemos hecho nosotros" _es todo un logro que hayan sido capaces de hacerlo los tres en una noche, si funciona les aplaudo._

"Ehe... pues claro" dije Spike con ironía "Vete de aquí..." Peri se la quedó mirando indecisa pero sus ganas no la iban a echar atrás.

"¿Y... cómo funciona?" preguntó interesada.

"Chicos..." Tink se giró y les hizo un gesto a sus amigos.

"Ahora giramos esto..." de alguna forma la máquina empezó a dar la vuelta a sí misma.

"Ehe... quizá convendría que os apartarais un poco..." entonces de esa máquina salió disparado un gancho que se clavó en el hielo. _Qué demonios..._

·Esto va en serio...· _si esa cosa logra hacer nieve, sin duda podré dejarla ir al lado cálido sin objeciones._ El bloque de hielo se acercó hasta acoplarse en la máquina y la volvieron a girar con un simple toque. _Aún con el pesado bloque y lo trajinan de esa forma... increíble._ Uno de sus amigos se subió en ella para pedalear y empezó a salir nieve de verdad ·aivá...·

"Oh, nieve... lo has conseguido, lo has conseguido de verdad" _esos tintineadores son impresionantes._

"Oh, está fría" dijo su hermana al tocarla "¿Y bien?" _venga Peri, ¿a qué esperas?_

"Vamos vete" dijo Gliss tras un gesto de aprobación de Spike.

"Dale caña" cruzó al lado cálido con esa corriente de nieve y quedó maravillada.

"Bienvenida señorita Winkle" dijo el gordinflón.

"Gracias"

"Muy bien, la visita comienza en el bosque del otoño. Después haremos una breve parada en la plaza de la primavera, y por último, el árbol de polvo de hada, que como sabes, hace posible la vida de las hadas" continuó.

"Sí, allí es donde conocerás a su majestad, la reina" dijo su amigo, más delgado.

"¿La reina?" _¿la reina? No creo que esa sea una muy buena idea..._

"Qué ilusión, va a ver a la reina" Gliss no veía el lado negativo del asunto, ni de ese, ni de ninguno.

"Es muy sabia, y si le decimos que somos hermanas cambiará la norma de Lord Milori" _oh, bueno. Podría funcionar._

"¡Qué emocionante! Dile hola de mi parte, o haz una reverencia o lo que haya que hacer... ¡Oh! Y tráeme una bellota, ¡bien grande!" _¿a Gliss le gustan las bellotas?_

"Después de ti" le dijo Tink haciéndole una reverencia.

"Gracias" dijo haciendo lo mismo que su hermana "adiós" se despidió con una enorme sonrisa y se adentraron en el lado cálido. _Por favor, ve con cuidado._

"¡Aaah! ¡No puedo creer que vaya a tener una bellota!" _¿qué tendrán de especial las bellotas?_

·¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? ¿Porqué te gustan tanto?·

"¡Me encantan! Siempre he querido una, desde que la vi en un dibujo en un libro sobre el lado cálido que he querido hacerme con una y ¡ahora la podré tener!"su inocencia formaba una importante parte de Gliss, sin ella no sería la misma.

"Yo sólo espero que no se meta en algún lío..." Spike era la que tenía más cabeza en ese momento. Me gustaría decir que la iría a buscar o que la vigilaría por si a caso, pero la frontera me lo impedía.

Después del gran momento de Peri, llegó el mío. El último momento en el que hablamos Spike y yo fue cuando hicimos las paces en el bosque de la escarcha pero quería saber qué significaba esto en realidad y qué pensaba ella de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Hasta ahora no me había dirigido la palabra ni echado ni una sola mirada, no sé qué había entre nosotros, pero estaba seguro de que no éramos amigos, ni siquiera nos acercábamos.

·S-Spike...· ella y Gliss se pararon de golpe, pero Slush continuó volando y se despidió. Iba totalmente a su rollo, ya no pintaba nada con nosotros así que se fue. No le dimos más importancia, ya sabíamos como era.

Gliss me miró a diferencia de Spike, la cual se quedó inmóvil esperando a que dijera algo más. Mi corazón iba a cien por hora, no tenía muy claro qué decir y con los nervios, dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

·Peri estará bien, no te preocupes· _maldita sea, no era eso lo que quería decir._ La cara extrañada de Gliss hizo darme cuenta de que ella estorbaba y no debería estar con nosotros para que yo pudiera hablar sin problemas con Spike.

"Ajá..." continuamos con nuestro camino y le susurré a Gliss que por favor, nos dejara solos. Asintió con la cabeza firmemente.

"Esto... voy a mi casa, que tengo que... adiós" _¿tanto costaba inventarte una excusa? Cualquier cosa..._ Nos detuvimos y Spike al fin me miró, enfadada al quedarnos a solas obviamente por mi culpa.

"¿Qué quieres Sled?" me volví a poner nervioso y no solía hacerlo fácilmente. Respiré hondo y empecé por preguntarle lo de anoche.

·Ayer. ¿Porqué viniste a mi casa y te fuiste sin más?· desvió la mirada y suspiró.

"Eh... Gliss me comentó que... querías olvidarte de todo y de nosotras así que... Me alegré de que estuvieras con Peri" dijo con un toque de indignación. Siguió volando y la acompañé a su lado. _¿Nada más?_ Me di cuenta que tal vez, el hecho de que ella siguiera enamorada de mí era toda una absurda ilusión y que debería desechar esa idea.

Si quería realmente hacer las paces con Spike, tenía que empezar desde la raíz. No podíamos seguir así con malos rollos para siempre, Peri no lo aprobaría.

·Oye, quiero pedirte disculpas· frunció el ceño ante mis palabras.

"Tú no has hecho nada..." _mentira._

·¡Spike!· la cogí del hombro para que se girara hacia mí y nos paramos ·Hace tres años, cerca de la ladera norte de la montaña. Lo siento muchísimo. Ni yo mismo puedo perdonarme por haberte pegado de esa forma. En serio, lo siento... espero que algún día tú sí puedas perdonarme...· su expresión cambió por completo, sus ojos iban de un lado para otro sin parar y por el brillo noté que se pondría a llorar de un momento a otro.

No esperaba que reaccionara así, esa era una de las pocas reacciones normales que vi en ella desde que la conocí. Me acerqué lentamente para abrazarla y lo conseguí. En el momento en el que nuestros cuerpos entraron en contacto rompió a llorar.

"¿P-porqué me... haces esto?" no sabía a qué se refería. Me agarró de la camiseta con fuerza un momento hasta que me empujó, no muy fuerte, para separarnos "¿¡Qué quieres Sled!?" volvió a preguntar de la misma forma que antes, ahora con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y más enfadada. Era una pregunta difícil de responder principalmente por que no entendía muy bien el contexto, pero la respondí igualmente.

·Quiero... que podamos ser amigos...· sus lloros fueron a más y acercarme a ella era inútil esta vez. Seguía sin saber qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza y no podía permitir eso ·Spike, vamos. Dime algo, ¡háblame!·

Se secó como pudo las lágrimas y con una voz difícil de entender consiguió decir unas palabras que resolvieron mis dudas de una vez por todas.

"N-no puedo ofrecerte eso. Simplemente... no puedo. Sé feliz con Peri y olvídame" intenté detenerla al huir como de costumbre, pero no paró de lanzarme escarcha así que tuve que desistir.

·¡Nunca podré olvidarte ¿me oyes?! ¡Nunca!·

Todo salió mal. Mis intentos para acercarme a ella fueron inútiles y ahora sí que no podría ser ni su amigo. Peri me odiaría por esto, pero ya no sabía qué hacer, la única explicación que pude encontrar fue que Spike estaba enamorada de mí y no quería acercarse para que no rompiera con Peri.

Al llegar a ese extremo, me percaté de que sinceramente nunca podría olvidar a Spike. Aún por todo lo que pasamos y estar enamorado de Peri, seguía sin poder dejar de pensar en ella. Estaba realmente perdido por estar a su lado y yo le había dicho que quería ser su amigo. Me sentí como un imbécil, unas pocas palabras lo jodieron todo.

Pensé una y otra vez en ir a buscarla por todo invierno y arreglar esto de una vez, pero no era capaz de romper el corazón de Peri. La amaba y cortar con ella no era una opción, pero visto lo visto era la única forma de estar con Spike. Al final desistí y fui al sitio exacto donde la pegué tan fuertemente harto de sus bromas estúpidas que en ese momento, no sabía que estaban teñidas con amor. _Si tan solo me hubieras dicho que me querías..._

Ya que estaba por ahí fui a ver a los nuevos animales que llegaron del lado cálido para pasar un rato con ellos y olvidarme de todo aquello, aunque fuera un rato. Entonces Lord Milory descendió de su búho para decirnos que el lado cálido estaba en serios problemas y me pidió personalmente que llevara a todas las hadas de la escarcha que pudiera al lado cálido con los cestos. Al parecer se estaba congelando por alguna razón y teníamos que escarcharlo para no quedarnos sin polvo de hada.

Yo, sorprendido y confuso por la información, le hice caso sin más lo más rápido que pude. No entendía nada, sólo esperaba que a Peri no le hubiera pasado nada, aunque si se estaba congelando el lado cálido, precisamente ella no iba a tener problemas con ello.

Con todo preparado, Lord Milori, Dewey, muchas hadas escarchadoras y algunas de los animales, fuimos hacia el lado cálido. Al cruzar la frontera vi de primera mano que se estaba congelando literalmente, era algo que no había ocurrido nunca y pasó justamente cuando Peri fue a visitar el lado cálido. Eso no podía ser una simple casualidad, me preocupaba que a Peri le hubiera pasado algo.

Desde lejos, al acercarnos al gran árbol de polvo de hada, pude verla al fin y me relajé un montón. Parecía estar bien.

"Ah, Lord Milori" dijo.

"Venimos a ayudar"

"No creerías que iba a permitir que lo hicieras todo tu sola ¿no?" dijo Dewey.

"El árbol es nuestra prioridad. Pero las demás hadas deberían escarchar las otras estaciones" _está dando órdenes a Milori... ¿mi pequeña Peri se encarga de salvar el lado cálido? ¿Es que nunca dejará de sorprenderme?_ Se fue y Milori nos dio las órdenes.

"Id a la helada y desplegaos hacia la primavera y el verano" guié a los búhos para ir hacia el verano. Al pasar por delante del árbol de polvo de hada para saber a donde iba Peri, vi que a una hada cálida le voló su manta y se la recogí.

"Oh... Gracias" era de lo más bonita, me extrañó que estuviera con ese par de tintineadores.

"Abrígate" tras dársela seguí con la misión y como perdí a los búhos, guié a otros que estaban en otoño y di la señal para que soltaran a las escarchadoras en el momento justo.

Era todo un espectáculo, ver el imparable avance del hielo luchar contra las hadas de la escarcha en el lado cálido era algo que no se veía todos los días.

Una vez los cestos quedaron vacíos, nuestro trabajo se terminó, así que volví al árbol de polvo de hadas para ver como iban las cosas por allí. Vi que estaba Dewey, Peri, Gliss y Spike entre otras y descendía hasta el lado de Dewey. No quería pensar en Peri y mucho menos en Spike en ese momento. Justo entonces llegó Lord Milori.

"Hadas del invierno. Haced guardia" la helada se nos echó encima por completo, estaba asustado por que si una helada así en un lugar como ese durara horas, podía acabar con la vegetación y los animales. En ese momento vi a una ardilla en apuros debajo de un árbol en el cuál las escarchadoras no llegaron a tiempo y salí a socorrerlo.

Por desgracia, ese no era el único animal que estaba en peligro, pero por suerte no era el único duende de los animales ayudándolos. Me quedé por aquella zona vigilando y cuidando a los animales que habían quedado expuestos a tanto frío hasta que gracias a la segunda estrella, el hielo empezó a derretirse y todo volvió a la normalidad poco a poco.

No tenía ni idea de cómo había pasado todo esto, sólo deseaba que no volviera a ocurrir nunca más. No soportaba ver a los animales morir.

Una vez comprobé que todo volvía a la normalidad, volé hacia el árbol de polvo de hada, en el cual cada vez hacía más calor y en el que ya pocas hadas del invierno quedaban.

Pregunté por Peri pero una hada de la escarcha me dijo no sé qué de una ala rota y no sé, sólo quería ver que estaba bien, así que volví al invierno para buscarla.

* * *

 _Ahora vendrá lo bueno, os espera un buen capítulo :D_


	5. Fuego

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Bueno, aquí va el desenlace de esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado._

 **Ni una semana, una lástima.**

Capítulo 5: Fuego.

* * *

Fui directo a casa de Peri ignorando todo lo demás, necesitaba que me contara todo lo ocurrido pero sobretodo, quería verla y estar con ella para asegurarme de que estuviera bien.

Llegué pero no estaba, quizás no había llegado aún pero ya debería estar en invierno. Me empecé a preocupar al pensar que podría no ser así.

La busqué por los caminos que podía haber cogido para ir del lado cálido a su casa pero no la vi.

 _Gliss, ella sabrá donde está._ Volé hacia su casa pero allí tampoco había nadie. Me preocupé aún más, ¿y si por alguna razón no han podido regresar al invierno? En el lado cálido ya debería hacer demasiado calor. _Spike._

 _Mierda chicas, ¿dónde estáis?_ Mi corazón se puso a correr, pasé por todos los sitios en los que podrían estar menos en uno en especial. Casa de Spike.

No quería ni acercarme a su casa, después de como terminaron las cosas por la mañana no me atrevería ni a mirarle a la cara, pero tenía ir. Me extrañaría que estuvieran todas allí, normalmente Gliss era la anfitriona.

Un tremendo alivio corrió por mi cuerpo al llegar a su casa y escucharlas desde fuera. Estaban todas en el peor lugar, no quería encontrarme a Spike. Quería ver a Peri y olvidarme de todas mis preocupaciones por un momento.

 _Qué remedio, tengo que entrar. Vamos..._ Abrí la puerta y vi a Peri, Gliss, Tink y otra hada cálida que no sabía quién era. Me acerqué a Peri tranquilamente al no ver a Spike.

 _·_ Con que aquí estabas, te he estado buscando por todos los lados· _sanas y salvas, menos mal._

"¡Sled! Mira, Tink ha traído a dos amigas suyas. Esta es Fawn y la que está en la cocina..." se calló al ver que se acercaba Spike desde la cocina. Me puse nervioso, me estaba matando con la mirada.

Se acercó a mí, más de lo que debía. Una combinación de miedo, emoción y nervios corrían por mis venas. Me quedé inmóvil sin ni siquiera respirar y se puso de puntillas para susurrarme al oído.

"Vete, tengo invitados" sus frías y determinantes palabras hicieron que se me erizara la piel. No dijo nada más y volvió a la cocina dejando a los demás expectantes.

Cerré los ojos un momento para volver en mí e intenté actuar de la mejor forma posible.

·Me... alegro de que estéis bien. No quiero molestar así que mejor os dejo tranquilas. Un placer conocerte Fawn. Nos vemos después Peri· me di la vuelta y salí.

Una vez fuera, respiré y me pregunté a mí mismo si debí de haberle hecho caso a Spike. Vale que sea su casa, pero no tiene el derecho de echarme de esa forma, privándome de estar con mi novia. _¿Porqué lo ha hecho? Se ha pasado esta vez, ¿qué intenta? ¿A caso querrá separarme de Peri? ¿O quizás sea otra de sus bromas pesadas? Entiendo que no quiera verme por lo de esta mañana pero aún así..._

Estaba solo, por extraño que parezca mis únicas verdaderas amigas estaban en casa de Spike. Al quedarme sin nada que hacer fui a mi casa un tanto molesto. Me preparé algo para comer, comí solo y pensé en Spike y Peri, en lo mal que lo pasaría si algo malo les hubiera ocurrido.

Tras comer me sentí vacío, no soportaría pasar el resto de los días de esa forma, sin estar al lado de las chicas. Pensé en volver a casa de Spike, o al menos acercarme, pero sus órdenes eran claras, no podía desobedecerla.

Ya aburrido de pensar en el tema, decidí ir al único sitio en el que siempre sería bienvenido, la ladera norte de la montaña. Los animales eran mi escapatoria para olvidarme de todo, ellos desprendían despreocupación y energía y siempre conseguían ponerme de buen humor en esos momentos.

Me animé un poco jugando con los animales y hablando con mi supervisora sobre todo lo que había pasado esa mañana. Fue toda una suerte que la helada durara tan poco, los daños no habían sido muy graves y, bueno, pude visitar el lado cálido al final, al igual que Peri.

Entonces, al cabo de un par de horas, Fawn apareció por ahí gritando muy emocionada. Por cómo abrazó a una comadreja pude entender que ella también era una hada de los animales. Por detrás vi a las demás chicas y sin poder evitarlo, me acerqué a Peri.

·Hey, ¿qué hacéis por aquí?· _¿habrán venido a visitarme?_

"Hola cariño" nos dimos un rápido beso y continuó "estamos enseñándoles el invierno a Tink, Fawn y Vidia" _vaya, qué decepción._ Miré a Spike a los ojos y por lo visto seguía igual, con esa mirada de odio típica de ella"¿Porqué te has ido tan rápidamente? Te podrías haber quedado a comer..." entonces Spike se fue con Vidia unos aleteos para hablar, seguramente de mí.

·No te preocupes, tenía cosas que hacer y no quería molestar... sólo pasé a saludar. Bueno, dime Tink, ¿qué te parece el invierno?· sus ojos no se apartaban de mí y le pregunté eso para cambiar de tema.

"Oh, ¡es fantástico! Me encanta, ¡pero lo mejor es que puedo estar con Peri!"

·Creo que no nos han presentado formalmente hasta ahora. Me llamo Sled y soy un duende de los animales. Espero que te parezca bien que salga con tu hermana...·

"¡Por supuesto! Hacéis una pareja estupenda" Peri se avergonzó un poco "Oh, ahora me toca a mí. Soy Tinkerbell pero me puedes llamar Tink" entonces de reojo vi como se acercaban Spike y Vidia. _¿Qué querrán?_ "soy una tintineadora y un poco la culpable de todo el desastre de esta mañana hehe..." Tink quedó en segundo plano al tener a Spike tan cerca.

Peri se apartó un poco para que pudieran unirse y nos quedamos en silencio a la espera de que alguien dijera algo. Esperaba a que ese alguien fuera Spike, sus ojos estaban ansiosos por hablar, parecía muy decidida a decir algo pero tras unos segundos, me dio un bofetón de los buenos y dejó a todos confusos, a unos más que otros.

Salió volando sin más y no me quedó otra que seguirla para buscar una respuesta a ese acto tan gratuito. Aumentó la velocidad al ver que la seguía, pero no iba a darme por vencido. Estaba un poco harto de que su solución para todo fuera huir de esa forma.

Esperaba a que se dirigiera al bosque de la escarcha, pero en vez de eso, pasó de largo y llegamos hasta su casa. _No me digas que no me va a dejar entrar..._ Al llegar después de ella me extrañó que dejara la puerta abierta. Entré, y la vi en la entrada.

·Spike... ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?· estaba enfadado, enfadado por terminar siempre así, enfadado por no llegar nunca a nada claro y enfadado de estar enamorado de ella sin saber por qué.

"¿¡Qué quieres Sled!?" _¿otra vez esa pregunta? A la mierda todo._

·¡A ti joder! ¡Te quiero a ti!· su expresión cambió de repente, el odio había desaparecido en ella. Tras unos segundos se tapó la boca con las manos y sus ojos empezaron a brillar por las lágrimas.

"¿E-en serio? ¿Me... quieres?" estaba por cogerla de las manos y matarla a besos, pero me controlé.

·S-sí... y estoy harto de que me des portazos en la cara. Quiero estar contigo Spike· di un paso hacia ella y se acercó para rodearla con los brazos. Me sentí tan bien al abrazarla, si por mí fuera no la soltaría jamás.

"Aún con todo lo que te hice... me quieres..." eso también podría aplicarse a ella.

·Spike, no vuelvas a separarte de mí por favor· alzó la vista para mirarme, tenía una mirada adorable y más aún por el hecho de tenerla tan cerca de mí.

"No te muevas y cierra los ojos" _oh cielos, ¿va a besarme?_ Tragué saliva y me preparé para el momento. Se separó de mí pero seguí con los ojos cerrados como si sus órdenes fueran imposibles de desobedecer y por el ligero ruido de su aleteo alejándose, intuí que se había ido dentro de casa.

Mi curiosidad pudo conmigo y abrí un poco los ojos, pero no la vi. En pocos segundos volvió y cerré los ojos. _¿Qué habrá ido a hacer?_

Entonces se puso detrás de mí y me llevó las manos a la espalda para echarles escarcha. No las podía mover. _Esto empieza a ser raro._

·¿S-Spike?· me estaba incomodando y desde que llegué en ningún momento me dijo que ella sentía lo mismo por mí.

"Shh..." sentí algo suave a la altura de mis ojos y como lo ataba a mi cabeza. Debía de ser una cinta o algo por el estilo. _Genial, y ahora no puedo ver..._ Me estaba impacientando y poniéndome nervioso al no poder ver nada.

Su manos corrieron por mi nuca y terminaron en mi torso. Pude sentir ligeramente su rápida pulsación por el tacto de sus manos. No podía aguantar más, tenía que besarla pero no la veía ni podía usar las manos. Era frustrante.

Me fue empujando ligeramente hasta que topé con la pared y entonces, pude oír su agitada respiración cerca de mi cara. Un dedo se paseó por mis labios y mi paciencia estaba llegando a mi límite. _Vamos, hazlo, hazlo..._

·Hazlo...· _bésame por lo que más quieras..._

Me cogió la cara con sus manos y noté el tacto de su lengua en mi labio superior, corriendo lentamente de izquierda a derecha y luego, por el inferior de derecha a izquierda. Intenté quitarme la escarcha de las manos, ya no podía más, pero aún no se había derretido lo suficiente como para poder romperlo. Por suerte, mi temperatura estaba subiendo por momentos.

Su lengua no se detuvo al final del labio y siguió por mi mejilla dándome besos.

·S-Spike... quiero tus... labios· no podía moverme, pero hablar sí, aunque costaba un poco estando en esa situación.

"¿A sí...? ¿Los quieres...?" dijo susurrándome al oido. Mi cuerpo estaba por estallar, tenía el cuerpo con los pelos de punta y mi miembro se estaba despertando.

·Sí...· por su respiración intuí que se dirigía hacia ellos. Y los rozó. Fue tan rápido como un pestañeo pero nuestros labios se rozaron por un momento.

"¿Que... harás con Peri?" la definición de bajón se quedaba corta para expresar ese momento. Peri era la única cosa en la que no quería pensar en ese momento pero me hizo esa dura pregunta. Me negué a contestarla, primero por que no sabía qué hacer con ella y segundo por que no quería hablar de ese tema ahora "¿no querías mis labios?" _eres mala, cruel, y vengativa, pero te quiero._

·Vale... La voy a... dejar...· dije lo que quería oír, en ese momento vendería mi alma por esos labios.

"Dime la verdad o te dejo aquí y me voy" me escarchó los pies en el suelo para que no pudiera escarpar de ahí. _Mierda, estoy entre la espada y la pared._

·Está bien. No puedo hacerle eso a Peri, soy... incapaz ¿vale? No soportaría romperle el corazón...· _tendría que haberle mentido._

"Lo sabía. Sabía que tenías un buen corazón" _puede que haya hecho lo correcto._ Y sí, decirle la verdad fue lo correcto. Me besó en los labios sin parar. Me estaba derritiendo por dentro, nuestras lenguas no tardaron mucho en encontrarse y pelearse ahí dentro. La escarcha de mis manos se derritió por el calor y al fin pude abrazarla y poseerla como tanto deseaba.

Me olvidé por completo de quitarme la venda de los ojos, no necesitaba ver nada, con sentirla era más que suficiente. Tras unos minutos de estar en una nube compartiendo nuestras bocas, Spike se apartó de mi para respirar y quitarme la camiseta. Entonces mis ojos se quedaron al descubierto y pude ver lo roja que estaba Spike.

Era puro fuego, sus ojos ardían más que nunca por el deseo y la locura. Tenía que poseerla, le quité el cinturón para desnudarla pero me paró con sus manos.

"No... aún no..." sus palabras y su cuerpo no estaban de acuerdo "no mientras salgas con Peri" me deprimí al saber que no podría hacerlo hasta que terminara con mi novia, era muy injusto pararnos así, pero si Peri se enteraba de que hice el amor con ella me mataría.

·¿Estás segura?·

"No... pero no quiero hacerle eso a Peri... si tanto me quieres, termina con ella. Hazlo por mí" le di un intenso beso antes de contestar.

·Bien, lo haré, pero no ahora· estaba decidido a hacerlo por ella, estaba dispuesto a partirle el corazón a mi novia a la cual quería tanto por estar con ella.

Asintió con la cabeza y le besé el cuello. Amaba cada parte del cuerpo de Spike, me volvía loco y cada vez perdía más el control.

No puso mucha resistencia al quitarle poco a poco el vestido y me adueñé de sus pechos. Nuestros cuerpos nos pedían más y nada nos iba a poder parar.

Mi mano descendió hasta su sexualidad. Estaba empapada, más de lo que esperaba.

"P-para... para... no... sigas..." la besé para que no pudiera decir más y entre nuestros labios surgían sus gemidos ahogados. Su vagina estaba más que preparada para la acción y yo estaba impaciente por compartir fluidos.

Por desgracia ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo y me escarchó el brazo con el que le estaba dando placer para que me detuviera.

"Lo... siento... no puedo" _joder, ¿y me vas a dejar así?_ Golpeé mi brazo contra el suelo para romper la escarcha y la cogí de las manos para que no pudiera hacer nada. Se las eché encima de la cabeza con una mano y me quité los pantalones. Sus ojos me pedían a gritos que lo hiciera y se abrió de piernas así que, sin apartarle la mirada, empecé a penetrarla.

·Te deseo con todas mis fuerzas· fue mágico, sus gemidos, su cuerpo, ella. Nos habíamos hecho uno en ese momento y disfruté como nunca compartiendo el placer. Era un no parar, cada penetración nos hacía sentir más y mejor. Inolvidable, increíble, sin palabras.

Además nos corrimos juntos, fue el mejor polvo de mi vida. Terminamos exhaustos por tal dosis de placer, me quedé encima de ella hasta que pude moverme por mi cuenta y ponerme a su lado.

No hacían falta las palabras, para ella también fue increíble y lo sabía. Tras cinco minutos, nos tranquilizamos y Spike se levantó.

"¿Cuando lo harás?" entendiendo que se refería a terminar mi relación con Peri, respondí.

·Hoy mismo, quiero pasar la noche contigo· sonrió. Ella también quería, pero no sabía muy bien como terminaría la cosa y qué humor tendría después de romper con Peri.

Recogió esa venda que me puso en los ojos y me la ató en el brazo.

"No la pierdas" nos besamos y se fue al baño. _Impresionante, aún no me creo lo que acabamos de hacer._ No podía borrar la sonrisa de mi cara.

Me levanté y fui hacia el baño. La vi sentada con los codos apoyados a las rodillas y la cabeza entre sus manos. _¿Está llorando? No puede ser._

·Eh... ¿estás b-·

"Soy horrible. Soy una hada horrible..." no me gustó para nada verla así después de hacer el amor "Peri jamás me perdonará" me sentí culpable por hacerla sentir así.

·Oh vamos Spike· me arrodillé para ponerme a su altura ·eres una hada maravillosa y me encantas. No te preocupes por Peri, yo me encargaré de todo ¿vale?·

"Pero... he roto vuestra relación por mi culpa... Peri no querrá que sigamos siendo amigas después de esto" entendía su situación, su posición era un tanto delicada, aunque no tanto como la mía. Yo era quien tenía que cortar con Peri.

·Eso no ocurrirá. Se lo contaré todo a Peri, todo. Tú no has hecho nada malo, aquí el culpable soy yo así que si Peri tiene que dejar de ser amigo de alguien, será de mí· que Peri no quisiera volver a dirigirme la palabra era algo muy probable y no me gustaba para nada, pero debía hacerlo por Spike ·Vamos, levanta·

La ayudé a levantarse y nos quedamos de pié desnudos, mirándonos.

"¿Qué p-" esperé a que dijera algo para cortarla.

·¿Sabes jugar al 'me hubiera'?· ella tenía que dejar de pensar en Peri y ponerse a pensar más en nosotros.

"¿Ese juego en el que dices algo que te gustaría haber hecho y el otro dice si es verdad o no?"

·Sip, vamos a jugar, y si acertamos, un beso. ¿Qué te parece?· ese juego era muy bueno para conocer los secretos más profundos del otro.

"Vale, empieza"

·Muy bien, vamos al comedor mejor· el baño no era un buen sitio para jugar. Nos vestimos y empezamos ·Perfecto. Me hubiera gustado... pasar más tiempo contigo estos años·

"Cierto" sonrió y esperó el beso que tiernamente le di "vale me toca. Hm... me hubiera gustado hacer un trío contigo y Peri" eso me desconcertó por completo, no sabía si era cierto o no, ni tampoco si quería que lo fuera. _A ver... ella y Peri... no creo que tengan una relación tan estrecha._

·Falso, no serías capaz· levantó una ceja y me miró con cara de '¿estás seguro?' pero luego me besó.

"Era broma, sólo quería ver cómo reaccionabas" _menos mal que he dicho falso..._

·Muy bien, ahora yo. A mi me hubiera gustado no haber empezado a salir con Peri·

"Hmm... cierto. Así no tendrías que dejarla"

·Es falso. Si no lo hubiera hecho no creo que estuviera aquí contigo. Te toca·

"Vale... me hubiera gustado que comieras con nosotros" _interesante... parece cierto pero no creo que lo sea._

·Falso, seguro·

"Acertaste" _bien._ Me dio un beso "estoy segura de que si te hubieras quedado la habría liado y habría echado la comida a perder. No pudo estar en la misma habitación que tú sin pensar en cosas... ya sabes"

·¿Pervertidas?· su sonrisa la delató ·¿por eso huías casi cada vez que estábamos juntos?·

"Bueno... casi todas. Te toca"

·Me hubiera gustado jugar a este juego contigo hace mucho tiempo·

"No se vale, este es demasiado obvio. Otro" _tiene razón._ Le dí un beso igualmente.

·Vale, a ver... me hubiera gustado que me pegaras mientras hacíamos el amor·

"Ostras... em... ¿falso?" su cara hizo reírme.

·Nope. No me preguntes por qué, pero tus golpes me ponen a cien·

"¿Te gusta... el sado?"

·N-no, es decir... tampoco es que lo haya hecho nunca pero, si es contigo, no me parecería mal...· su reacción no fue del todo malo lo cual me gustó. Al parecer estaba abierta a hacer cosas nuevas.

"Muy bien. Pues a mi me hubiera gustado tener sexo duro en público" _¿en serio? No puede ser._

·¿En público? Espero que sea falso...· me dio el beso y seguimos jugando durante más de una hora. Hablamos de gustos, aficiones, peculiaridades nuestras... Me encantaba saber más cosas de ella, después de tanto tiempo y no sabía que tuvo un rollito con Slush.

Me lo pasé genial esa tarde, pero llegó un momento crítico. Se estaba haciendo tarde y la visita guiada de las demás ya debería de estar terminando, lo cual significaba que faltaba poco para la rotura.

"¿Cuando vas a ir?"

·Supongo que cuanto antes mejor... Qué pocas ganas tengo de hacerlo·

"Ni se te ocurra echarte atrás. Si no se lo dices tú se lo diré yo" _eso sí que no._

·Tranquila, lo haré. Será mejor que vaya ya, dentro de poco se hará de noche·

"De acuerdo. Ah, si puedes, habla con Gliss antes y pídele consejo. Ella sabe más que nadie cómo tratar a Peri"

·Vale, gracias. Nos vemos luego cariño· tras un beso de despedida, fui hacia casa de Peri, sin prisa pero sin pausa. Allí no había nadie, aún deberían estar con las hadas del lado cálido, pero no podían tardar mucho en irse.

Fui hacia la frontera y me las encontré volviendo por el camino. _Vale, haré caso a Spike._

"¡Sled! Por fin apareces, ¿qué ha pasado con Spike? ¿ya os habéis vuelto a pelear?" _casi que mejor que no lo sepas._

·Em... Gliss. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? A solas· Peri se extrañó.

"Vale, claro..." dejamos a Peri ahí sola y nos fuimos a un pequeño bosque que había por ahí "¿qué pasa Sled? ¿Qué ha pasado con Spike?"

·Pues... digamos que hemos hecho las paces. Mucho· lo pilló a la primera ·y... tengo que romper con Peri·

"Jo-der. No hay quién os entienda, en serio. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo? ¿Lo has pensado bien? Ella está loca por ti y lo sabes"

·Sí, lo sé, pero tengo que hacerlo. Ayúdame ¿quieres? No quiero destrozarle el corazón, solo... rompérselo·

"Uff... no te va a ser fácil. Peri es muy cabezona, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta. A ver, si vas a hacerlo, tienes que ir muy despacio. No puedes soltarle que la dejas por Spike tal cual, sé cauteloso y escoge bien tus palabras. Ah, y hazlo en su casa si no quieres que empiece a romperlo todo"

·¿Tan agresiva es?·

"Cuando se enfada sí y no quiero ni imaginarme lo enfadada que llegará a estar contigo. Después de esto no creo que volváis a ser amigos... pero bueno, nunca se sabe"

·Me lo imaginaba... vale, ¿algo más que deba saber?·

"Pues... no le grites por nada del mundo, y si te pega... ni se te ocurra hacerle lo que le hiciste a Spike"

·Tranquila, no sería capaz· entonces escuché un ruido de fondo ·creo que nos está espiando un poco·

"Sí, su curiosidad puede con ella. Espero que no nos haya escuchado"

·¡Peri! ¡ya puedes salir!· salió de su escondite y se acercó.

"Hehe... sólo quería saber de qué hablabais... ¿qué pasa Gliss?" _bien, no ha escuchado nada._

"Nada, Spike y Sled que no hay quién los entienda. Bueno, yo me voy a ir a casa que mañana hay que madrugar. Qué os lo paséis bien chicos" y nos dejó solos.

"Vaya... ¿porqué no os podéis llevar bien de una vez...?"

·Te lo contaré cuando lleguemos a casa. ¿Te parece bien que vayamos a la tuya?·

"Sí, ningún problema. Te has perdido la visita guiada, fue muy divertido. Fuimos a patinar, al bosque de la escarcha..." me contó todo lo que hicieron por el camino mientras pensaba en cómo cortar con ella "bueno, ya estamos aquí... ¿cenamos...? ¿Ocurre algo Sled? te veo muy distraído"

·Bueno...· _allá vamos_ ·tengo que hablar contigo·

"Pues hazlo, ¿a qué esperas?"

·Bien, siéntate· nos sentamos y me preparé por el momento ·como ya sabrás, Spike estuvo colada por mí hace un tiempo y al parecer también lo está ahora·

"Aha..."

·Es precisamente por eso que nos es difícil estar juntos y actuar como amigos...·

"¿Quieres decir que nunca podréis ser amigos? ¿Es eso?"

·No exactamente. Peri, me he enamorado de ella.

"¿¡Qué!?" _mierda, fui demasiado directo_ "¿¡Estás de coña!? ¿¡De Spike!?"

·Mira Peri, n-·

"¡Pero si os lleváis de pena! Tiene que ser una broma ¡te dio un bofetón por qué sí esta misma tarde!"

·Sé que puede ser difícil de entender pero a-·

"¡¿Difícil?!" se levantó de la silla enfadada "Espera, ¿vas a romper conmigo? ¿¡Estás rompiendo conmigo!?" me levanté despacio y manteniendo una distancia prudencial, asentí con la cabeza.

·Mira Peri, no quiero que pienses que ha sido por tu culpa o algo. Tú eres genial y te aseg-·

"Dime una cosa, ¿estabas enamorado de mí cuando empezamos a salir?" _mierda, no puedo responder a eso._

·El caso es que-·

"¡Contesta! ¡Sí, o no!"

·No... pero me empezaste a gustar al estar contigo y conocerte más·

"¿¡Cuántas mentiras me has contado!? Partiendo de esa base... ¿cómo he podido ser tan inocente...? ¡Maldito mentiroso de mierda!" se lanzó hacia mí y empezó a pegarme en el pecho sin mucha fuerza mientras se puso a llorar. La abracé y no pude aguantar mis lágrimas.

·Lo siento mucho Peri, para mí también es muy difícil...·

"¿¡Otra de tus putas mentiras!?" le subí la barbilla para que me mirara y viera la penosa cara que debía de tener como respuesta "joder... ¿porqué...? ¿cómo puedes dejarme por... Spike? Soy mucho mejor que ella..."

·Lo sé, eres la mejor hada que he conocido jamás... pero con todo lo que pasó con Spike... no puedo ignorarla. Perdóname· me empujó de golpe y me dio la espalda.

"¡Y una mierda! ¡No pienso perdonarte nunca! ¡Vete ahora mismo!"

·No. No me iré dejándote así·

"¡Te odio! ¡Vete de una vez! ¡Lárgate con ella y déjame en paz!" me acerqué a ella y puse la mano encima de su hombro para tranquilizarla a lo que reaccionó dándome un tremendo codazo en toda la barriga que me dejó de rodillas. Era fuerte después de todo.

·Me lo... merezco...· me costaba respirar, pero si con eso ella se sentía mejor...

"¡Pues sí! ¡Por mentiroso! ¡Que te jodan! Voy a hablar con ella..." _¿qué?_ Me dejó ahí tirado y se fue de casa. _Mierda, se ha ido a casa de Spike._

Me levanté como pude y con un dolor intenso, me puse a volar hacia allí. Tenía miedo de que esas dos se pelearan, podría ser la fin del mundo.

Tardé un rato en llegar, pero es que cada aleteo dolía cada vez más. Por los gritos que se escuchaban supe que no iba bien la cosa. Nada más tocar el suelo de su casa caí rendido al suelo.

"¡Serás marica! ¿Es que no aguantas ni un puto golpe?"

"Oh dios mío ¡Sled! ¿Qué te ha hecho?" se acercó Spike para atenderme "¡Peri! Te has pasado"

"¡Se lo merece, por capullo!"

"Veo que no ha salido bien la cosa eh..." dijo en voz baja "a ver Peri, entiende la situación, sé que quieres mucho a Sled pero a veces-"

"¿Sabes qué Spike? ¡Qué te jodan!" fue hacia ella y le dio una patada en toda la cara, me dolió hasta a mí "¡Haced lo que queráis!" y se largó de ahí dejando a Spike sangrando.

"Genial... ahora nos odia a los dos... Arg..." su cara estaba hecha un mapa.

·Lo... siento Spike. Hice lo que... pude· me dolía al hablar y casi ni me podía mover.

"Ven aquí anda, te llevaré a la cama" me cogió en brazos y me estiró en su habitación. Realmente me había dado un buen codazo, no me extrañaría que tuviera alguna costilla rota "¿estás mejor?"

·S-sí... gracias ¿y tú?·

"No es nada... déjame ver tu herida" me quitó la camiseta para comprobarla "uff... t-te duele cuando-"

·Aaaah... para para· dolía mucho, demasiado para ser una herida leve.

"Hm... deja que te escarche la zona. Creo que tienes una costilla fracturada, mañana te llevaré a las hadas sanadoras" _joder, me salió caro romper con Peri._

·V-vale...·

"Shh, a callar. Tienes que descansar" me dio un beso que tanto necesitaba "sabía que te gustaba que te pegaran, pero no tanto..." al reír me dolió la herida "vale, nada de bromas... te prepararé algo de comida, no te muevas" _no podría aunque quisiera._

Descansé en su cama y respiré despacio para que el dolor desapareciera poco a poco. Cerré los ojos y pensé en la corta relación que tuve con Peri. _Joder, ni una semana, una lástima... maldita sea, no quería que ella y Spike se pelearan... no es su culpa._

Al cabo de unos minutos volvió con la cena.

"¿Cómo tenemos al enfermo hoy?" _¿ahora jugamos a los médicos?_ "no te muevas, te daré de comer" se puso una baya entre los dientes y me la puso en la boca.

·Así saben mucho mejor· me fue dándolas entre besos cada vez más duraderos y terminamos enrollándonos sin terminar la cena. Me desató la cinta que aún llevaba en el brazo y me ató las manos en el cabezal de la cama ·oye... que tengo una grabe herida...·

"No te preocupes, no tendrás que hacer nada" se desnudó delante de mí y me bajó los pantalones para jugar conmigo. Con un ligero roce se me puso dura "relájate..."

Me relajé y cambió su mano por la lengua, la recorrió toda antes de metérsela en la boca. Por su habilidad supe que no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Se sentía tan bien, me masajeaba los huevos mientras aprovechaba su lengua pero al poco rato me empezaron a doler las costillas. Aún así no quería que parara. Aguanté unos minutos más pero se me escapó un quejido de dolor que la hizo parar.

"Hm... ¿te duele?"

·U-un poco... sí·

"Maldita sea... perdona, creí que así no te dolería..."

·No pasa nada... ¿me desatas? Tengo los brazos dormidos· lo hizo y ahí estaba otra vez aquella odiosa sensación ·tendremos que dejarlo para otro día·

"Qué le vamos a hacer. ¿Quieres echarte a dormir?" asentí con la cabeza y se echó a mi lado abrazándome desnuda "mañana estarás mejor, ya verás"

·Eso espero...· y así, con alguna molestia al no poder moverme ni tumbarme hacia los lados, conseguí dormir de alguna forma.

Había sido un día muy duro y necesitaba descansar la cabeza unas horas. Después de todo, conseguí estar con Spike y eso era lo importante. Aún así, quería arreglar las cosas con Peri, me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigos.

* * *

 _Pasarán algunas cosas más pero se verán en **Tomar más decisiones** a partir del tercer capítulo. Lo cierto es que quiero seguir y centrarme con el VidiaBell._


	6. Día de locos

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Seguimos donde lo dejamos, pero vamos a ver qué piensa Peri de todo esto y como van a terminar las cosas con las hadas._

 **Ni una semana, una lástima.**

Capítulo 6: Día de locos.

* * *

 **[Peri]**

A penas pude dormir anoche. Fue una absoluta tortura, tenía micro-pesadillas con Spike y no podía dejar de recordar el momento en el que le di una patada en la cara. La rotura con Sled me había afectado más de lo que pude imaginar, estaba llena de ira y actuaba por impulsos.

Desperté temprano desquiciada por haber dormido poco y mal, pensando aún en Sled y en que ahora las cosas iban a cambiar entre mis amigas. No me sentía capaz de volver a ver a Spike, sólo de pensar en ella ya me daba algo, así que intenté centrarme en otra cosa pero era muy difícil.

Me levanté agobiada por no haber dormido nada y con el único objetivo de comer algo. Todo lo veía oscuro, negativamente y de la peor forma posible hasta que recordé que Tink vendría por la mañana. Eso me animó un poco, pero seguía asqueada igualmente, ella vivía en el lado cálido y no vendría cada día en invierno. No podía depender de ella, aunque fuera mi hermana.

A medio desayuno vino Gliss como de costumbre, pero ahora sin Spike, lo cual agradecí.

"¡Peri! ¡Ya es de día! Veo que te has levantado temprano para aprovecharlo. ¡Así me gusta!" cuando desvié la mirada del plato hacia ella y le mandé un 'vete a la mierda' con los ojos, su expresión cambió de repente.

·No me ralles ¿quieres?· seguí comiendo lenta y aburridamente hasta que se sentó de rodillas encima de la mesa para llamar mi atención.

"¿Qué pasa Peri? ¿No has dormido bien?" _¿a caso no se nota con la cara que llevo?_ Me limité a asentir con la cabeza. Se puso a mirar por la casa y se extrañó "¿y... Sled?" al preguntarlo mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No quería llorar, no se lo merecía, pero no pude evitarlo. Me levanté y me encerré a mi habitación para que Gliss no me molestara más.

·¡Déjame sola!· me escondí en la cama como si de esa forma pudiera olvidarme del tema.

"Te ha dejado ¿verdad? Venga abre y lo hablamos. Peri, vamos... no llores, no soporto verte así..." la ignoré, no quería hacer nada, quería quedarme allí todo el día sola. Sentía que me lo merecía por alguna razón "Dentro de un rato vendrá Tink y sus amigas, seguro que os lo pasáis en grande. Termina de desayunar y vamos"

·¡Ve tú!· no estaba de humor para hacer nada y ni de lejos estaba presentable como para salir de casa.

"¿Segura? Tink se va a preocupar mucho por ti si no te ve. Pensará, '¿qué le ha pasado a Peri? Tenemos que ir a su casa y sacarla de ahí con uno de mis inventos...'" ignoré sus bromas y tonterías hasta que finalmente se dio por vencida y se fue.

Tras un par de minutos fui hasta la entrada para cerrar la puerta con seguro, no quería que Tink me viera en ese estado. _Ya quedaré con ella mañana..._

Volví a la habitación después de terminar con el desayuno y tras cerrar la puerta me tumbé en la cama intentando dormir, pero con la luz del día se me hizo imposible. A las cuatrocientas perdí la cuenta de las vueltas que di por la cama, mi mente estaba despierta pero dormida a la vez y mi cuerpo me empezó a doler por pasar tantas horas estirada. No podía estar más incómoda.

Tenía ganas de hacer algo, pero no quería hacer nada de lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza, me estaba agobiando en mi habitación pero no quería salir de ella, mi cabeza era un completo caos y dormir era lo único que me podría ayudar, pero no podía. Cuando mi cabeza estaba por autodestruirse para terminar con esa pesadilla de mañana, mis alas se pusieron a brillar. _Mierda, aquí está._

·¡Tink...! ¡Vete...! ¡No quiero ver a nadie...!· suponiendo que Gliss les había contado el problema y con la puerta cerrada, esperé que se marchara, pero en vez de eso escuché un fuerte ruido que retumbó toda la casa. _¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Han entrado? Y yo con estas pintas... no quiero verla, no quiero ver a nadie._ Me puse a llorar al saber que se acercaba y al tener que afrontar la realidad. Llegó a la habitación y no me digné a mirarla.

"Peri... eh... ¡ya hemos llegado!" _no me digas..._

 _·_ Me... ¿habéis roto la puerta?· _si es así ya la estáis arreglando, así me dejarás sola un rato._ Me giré al oír una voz que no era la de mi hermana, no había venido sola.

"Creo que no, Tink cogió carrerilla y la embistió brutalmente con la cabeza. Creo que está sangrando un poco pero nada, es Tink, estará bien _"_

·¿¡Qué!?· todas mis preocupaciones por Sled se desvanecieron al oír lo que dijo Vidia. No sabía si era cierto o no, pero viniendo de mi hermana... podría ser.

Me levanté de golpe para comprobar que estuviera bien, si se hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza con esa dura puerta se podría haber hecho mucho daño.

"Tranquila Peri, era broma, estoy bien. Vidia usó el viento para abrirla" maldije haber sido tan inocente, había hecho el ridículo"Gliss nos ha contado que Sled ha roto contigo..."

·Sí... es un imbécil y un capullo. Aún no entiendo como pudo dejarme por la loca de Spike...·

"¿Te ha dejado por Spike? No me jodas" _por fin alguien que me entiende._

 _·_ ¿Te lo puedes creer? Ese desgraciado no sabe lo que se pierde...· si algo me ayudaba en ese momento, era criticarlo y hablar mal de él.

"Tienes que desahogarte Peri, vayamos a partirle las piernas" _pues no es mala idea, pero no creo que ayude mucho._

·Ya le rompí las costillas, creo...· no me sentía muy orgullosa de ello, y aún menos por lo de Spike, pero lo dije igualmente.

"¿Enserio? ¡Así me gusta!, que le des su merecido" a Tink también le gustó la idea de haberle dado el codazo. _¿Ella hubiera hecho lo mismo?_ "¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí para celebrarlo?" _¿celebrarlo?_ "No puedes quedarte en tu casa todo el día, vamos" aún así seguía sin tener ganas de salir.

"Sí, venga. En la frontera hay como unas cincuenta hadas haciendo cola para venir al invierno. Hoy vamos a hacer una súper-fiesta, no te la puedes perder" _¿qué? ¿una fiesta? ¿en invierno?_

"¡Sí! Te presentaré a muchas hadas y nos lo pasaremos genial, ¡vamos!" Tink me cogió de la mano y me sacó de casa arrastrándome sin poder hacer nada.

El aire frío me hizo sentir mejor y su cálida mano me daba fuerzas para volar con ellas. Vidia no mentía, habían muchas hadas cálidas revoloteando por ahí a las que no había visto nunca, era una oportunidad perfecta para aprender cosas sobre sus talentos.

"¡Mira! Creo que esos dos de allí son Clank y Bobble, ¿te acuerdas de ellos?" _cómo olvidarlos..._

Vidia le dijo algo a Tink y se fue dejándonos a solas, lo cual me pareció muy buena idea. _Bien, ahora la tendré para mí sola._

·O-oh, sí, los tintineadores que te ayudaron con la máquina de nieve...· estaban haciendo una montaña de bolas de nieve un poco mal hecha.

"¡Sí! Pero no sólo me ayudaron ellos, también estuvieron Vid, Sil, Ro, Des y Fawn" me hice un lío con los nombres.

·Espera espera. Déjame aprenderme los nombres de tus amigas que no quiero confundirme. Vid es Vidia, la de antes, vuelo veloz·

"Sí, Sil de Silvermist, hada del agua, Ro de Rosetta, hada de jardín, Des de Iridessa, hada de la luz y Fawn hada de los animales" _bien._

·Vale, creo que ya lo tengo· los dos tintineadores nos vieron y se acercaron hacia nosotras.

"Mira Bobble, son Tink y Periwinkle" _vale, entonces ese debe de ser Clank._

"Hola chicos, ¿qué hacéis?" _¿no es obvio? Se pondrán a hacer una batalla con esas bolas..._

"Me alegro de que lo preguntes. Estamos buscando el tamaño ideal de las bolas de nieve..." _¿tamaño ideal?_

"Para construir una máquina que dispare bolas de nieve" _eso sí que no me lo esperaba._

·Vaya... eso es genial. Dejad que os ayude...· cogí un poco de nieve para hacer una bola del tamaño perfecto con delicadeza y envolverla de escarcha para que no perdiera la forma ·Ese el tamaño ideal. Toma, es lo suficientemente grande como para que sea consistente pero no lo suficiente como para que duela al dar en toda la cara·

Se quedaron maravillados al ver que sabía tanto del tema, pero era una hada del invierno, eso era básico para mí.

"Muchísimas gracias Periwinkle, serás la primera en probar la máquina cuando esté lista"

·Eh... Clank, llámame Peri a secas. Se me hace raro y todo que usen mi nombre completo·

"Oh, claro Peri" _son buenos chicos... la primera vez que los vi no pensé que serían así. Las apariencias engañan..._ Conocer a nuevas hadas y duendes del lado cálido era genial, fue una maravilla que se rompiera la norma de la reina que mantenía nuestros mundos separados.

"¡Genial! Ahora vamos a ver quién más ha llegado. Hasta luego" Tink me tiró de la mano y salimos volando. Me extrañó que tuviera tanta prisa.

·A-adiós chicos...· cada vez que nos acercábamos más a la frontera, habían más hadas cálidas, era impresionante.

Mis ojos no paraban quietos intentando verlos a todos. Me gustaría poder hablar con ellos y conocerlos, pero era imposible. En Pixie Hollow habían más hadas cálidas que hadas del invierno y ni siquiera conocía a todas las hadas del invierno. Al llegar a la frontera vi a muchas compañeras escarchando alas.

"Hay más hadas que antes... están colapsadas... ¿quieres ir a ayudar?"

·S-sí, ¡claro!· encontré a Gliss y por suerte no había rastro de Spike ·¡Gliss! ¿Qué es todo esto?·

"¡Peri! ¡Has venido! Cuando llegué ya habían hadas aquí, esto es un no parar. Échanos una mano" me puse a su lado y se acercaron hadas y duendes del lado cálido para que les escarchara las alas. Me sentía muy útil en aquél momento, quizás más que cuando escarchamos el árbol de polvo de hada. Estaba ayudando a dar a conocer invierno para aquellos que nunca lo habían visto.

Tink se quedó conmigo y me fue comentando cosas sobre los que conocía que pasaban por ahí. Fui preguntando los nombres para conocerlos e intenté recordarlos todos, era todo un reto para mí. Con esto, lo de Sled quedó en segundo plano y me olvidé por completo, no podía pensar más en él, tenía una importante labor que cumplir y me gustaba.

A la media hora y con más hadas de la escarcha, el número de hadas del lado cálido descendió y dejaron de llegar más. Estaba muy emocionada por todo aquello, todos y cada uno de los que pasó por ahí ahora estaba en invierno descubriendo un nuevo mundo al igual que yo cuando crucé con la máquina de nieve. Iba a ser un gran día para todos ellos y yo había colaborado.

·¿Has visto? ¡Debo de haberle escarchado las alas a unas cien hadas!· Tink se rió y vi a Gliss más relajada.

"Has hecho un gran trabajo, ¿no te has agobiado conociendo a todo el mundo?"

·¿Bromeas? ¡Ha sido genial!· abracé a Tink impulsivamente por lo alegre que estaba, no me lo podía creer ni yo ·¡Vamos a ver qué hacen todos! Hasta luego Gliss· quería llevarme a Tink por todas partes para compartir mi ilusión, sólo con ella.

Nos adentramos al invierno y ahora era yo quién le tiraba de la mano para llevarla a los sitios. Pasamos por la pista de patinaje y a penas se podía ver con tantas hadas patinando, nunca había estado tan llena. Seguimos hacia el tronco de polvo de hada donde estaba Dewey contando cosas sobre el invierno a las hadas cálidas, era genial verlos escuchar con tanta atención. Dewey debía de estar muy pero que muy feliz, raramente salía de su biblioteca.

Después nos fuimos por las montañas donde me pareció ver a Milori con la reina subida en con él en su búho y me alegré un montón por ellos. Todo estaba yendo de maravilla gracias a Tink y su idea de escarchar las alas. No le podría estar más agradecida, me sentía orgullosa y todo de ser su hermana.

·Tink, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? ¿dónde quieres ir? Te dejo elegir, venga·

"¿Sí? Vale... pues... ¿podemos ir un momento a casa de Slush?" me extrañó que me pidiera eso, ni siquiera quedamos con él ayer, no sabía de dónde había sacado su nombre ni por qué quería ir a su casa.

·¿Y eso? ¿Has dicho Slush?· _espero que no se haya confundido con Sled._

"Sí, es que... Vidia me dijo que quería conocer a algún duende del invierno para hacer amigos o algo así y... creo que está con Slush. Quiero ir a ver qué tal le va" _¿y entre todos los duendes tenía que ser Slush?_

·¿En serio?· no pude aguantarme la risa ·¿Slush? Pero si es raro con ganas·

"¿Sabes a caso cómo es Vidia? Yo creo que se llevarán bien..." no la conocía mucho, pero no me parecía una pareja muy ideal que digamos.

·Pero si Vidia parece normal... no sé·

"La conozco muy bien y te aseguro que tiene sus peculiaridades, a veces me sorprende y todo... con ella nunca se sabe"

·Vidia es tu mejor amiga ¿no?·

"Sí" dijo con una sonrisa "últimamente pasamos mucho tiempo juntas" _y ahora está a solas conmigo, ¿eso significa que soy más que su mejor amiga?_ Me alegré al llegar a esa conclusión.

·¡Muy bien!, vámonos entonces· _con suerte esos dos se juntan y puedo pasar más tiempo con Tink. Sería extraño pero por lo bien que está yendo el día no me sorprendería para nada._

Por el camino nos encontramos a Gliss con Fawn, Sil y Ro con los trineos. Al verlas juntas no me extrañaría que nuestro círculo de amigas se ampliara, eso me motivó mucho y me hizo olvidar el problema con Spike.

"Hey chicas, ¿cómo va?" al preguntar Gliss, se acercaron las demás.

"Hola, estoy con Peri dando unas vueltas por aquí. Menudo día que se presenta eh..." _si la tarde es la mitad de bueno que la mañana, va a ser un gran día._

"¡Sí! Lyria está organizando un montón de cosas en el tronco de polvo de hada para esta tarde, fue todo un puntazo hablar con ella" dijo Fawn. _Esto tiene muy buena pinta._

·Pues esta tarde iremos al tronco ¿vale Tink?· _ya me lo estoy imaginando, comiendo juntas en mi casa, pasando la tarde entre hadas cálidas, despidiéndonos al llegar la noche... ojalá se pudiera quedar a dormir en invierno._

"¡Claro! Estoy deseando ver que ha preparado... pero ahora vamos a casa de Slush. Nos veremos por la tarde chicas..." noté que tenía un poco de prisa por ir, quería quedarme un rato más hablando con ellas pero Tink no quería perder el tiempo.

·B-bueno, ya nos veremos...· noté algo raro en ella, sabía que tenía algo en la cabeza y quería saber qué era ·¿a qué viene tanta prisa?· me detuve para poder hablar con calma. Como ella no sabía donde vivía Slush, me aproveché de ello.

"¿Qué? No es que tenga prisa, sólo tengo curiosidad por ver qué tal le va..." _¿curiosidad?_ No me convenció su respuesta y seguí insistiendo.

·Pero... no quisiera llegar ahí y molestarlos. Quién sabe lo que estarán haciendo· se rió como si fuera algo imposible y me extrañó.

"Venga ya, es Vidia. L-lo que pasa es que nunca ha salido con nadie y me preocupa un poco, es eso" _oh... ya veo... eso tiene sentido._

·Vaya... así que no ha salido con nadie...· seguimos con nuestro camino tras aclararlo ·aún así yo no iría a meterme en sus asuntos· quería quedarme todo el tiempo a solas con ella, lo pasaba genial y no quería que nadie se nos metiera en medio, ni Vidia, ni Gliss. Nadie. Era mi hermana y sólo para mí.

"Yo sí... ¿Vive muy lejos de aquí?" estaba muy decidida a ir. Entendía que fueran muy amigas, pero también hay que darle un poco de espacio, sobretodo con ese tipo de cosas.

·No, en un momento llegaremos, está cerca de aquellos glaciares...· llegamos hasta allí, en medio de la nada y llamé a la puerta ·¡Slush!· un silencio abrumador me deleitaba ·parece que no está... ¡Slush!· esperamos un momento y no, allí no estaba. _Perfecto, y ahora a seguir con lo nuestro. Ya sé a dónde llevarla antes de ir a comer._

"Vaya... habrán salido a dar una vuelta... qué bien" no parecía muy contenta, estaba incluso un poco mosqueada "en fin, te toca, ¿a dónde quieres ir?" _genial._

·Al sitio más bonito que existe en todo Pixie Hollow con diferencia, no quise llevaros ayer por que está lejos y quería enseñártelo a solas· las cosas iban sobre ruedas.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué lugar es?" estaba intrigada y su nivel de curiosidad se disparó.

·Vas a flipar con ese lugar, es donde vive la ministra del invierno. El palacio de hielo. Estoy segura de que nunca habías visto nada tan hermoso· sus ganas la hicieron ponerse a volar para ir cuanto antes y nos pusimos en marcha. Estaba deseando ver la cara que ponía al verlo, quería llegar ya.

Por desgracia mi sonrisa y el buen rollo que llevaba se arruinaron al escuchar una voz en particular.

"¡Tink! ¡Peri!" me paré en seco pensando que no podía ser cierto.

"Anda, Vidia. ¿Dónde estabas?" _espero que no se nos una y nos deje tranquilas..._

"Había ido a... Os estaba buscando" _¿para qué nos estaría buscando?_

"Ah, creí que habrías ido a ver a Slush así que pasamos por su casa, pero ni si quiera estaba. Pensé que estarías con él"

"Pues... no, no sé" _vaya, ¿y qué estaba haciendo hasta ahora?_ Quería preguntárselo, pero quizás no lo dijo por que estaba yo, así que no le di más importancia "¿Qué haréis ahora?"

·Ahora le iba a enseñar a Tink el palacio de hielo donde vive la ministra del invierno. ¿Te apuntas?·intenté sonar con pocas ganas esperando que lo pillara y diera un 'no' por respuesta.

·Sí, por qué no· pero al parecer no lo pilló, aunque Tink sí y frunció el ceño. Entendí su reacción ya que era su mejor amiga y no fui muy educada, pero ignoramos el tema para evitar complicar las cosas.

"¿Qué ha pasado al final?" le preguntó a lo que Vidia respondió en voz baja.

·Spike y Sled están con las hadas sanadoras, no podía comentarle lo de Slush· _¿cree que así no la voy a oír...? Espero que lo de Sled no sea nada grave, aunque él se pasó mucho más con Spike por lo que me dijo Gliss._

"Oh... ¡Vaya! Tendremos que pasarlo bien las tres entonces" _qué remedio... con lo bien que estaba yendo el día._

Intenté ser lo más amable que pude y les conté cosas sobre la ministra del invierno, costumbres nuestras, celebraciones... y les comenté lo increíble que era el palacio de hielo. Tras un rato llegamos y se emocionaron al verlo de lejos.

Abrimos la puerta y me quedé viendo sus caras de asombro, era gracioso verlas con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

·Ahí arriba está el órgano, un instrumento que tiene más de quinientos años, pero que suena como el primer día. Es una impresionante obra de la ingeniería hecha por Shiro, el prodigio. Hizo un montón de cosas increíbles como esta, pero no quiero aburriros con historia·

"Vaya, no sé si te lo había dicho pero sabes muchísimo sobre el invierno. ¡Me vas a colapsar de información!" ese elogio de Tink hizo que venir hasta aquí valiera la pena, aún con Vidia por ahí.

·Hehe... bueno, es que ayudo mucho a Dewey siempre que puedo y me cuenta cosillas· entonces pensé en impresionarlas aún más y que escucharan el órgano ·Esperad aquí, voy a ver si encuentro a la ministra para que nos toque algo· salí toda contenta hacia la gran sala trasera donde suele estar la ministra pero su ayudante me dijo que no estaba, que había salido para comprobar que las hadas cálidas tomaran las debidas precauciones.

Fue un chasco, pero bueno, si no era hoy sería otro día. Volví con la calma hacia la entrada donde nos separamos y cuando las vi besándose en los labios se me cayó el alma al suelo, por un momento creí que mi mente me estaba pasando una mala jugada.

Encima se tomaron su tiempo, quería pestañear y que dejaran de hacerlo, pero se estaban besando y no pararon hasta que Tink la desenganchó de sus morros.

Me miraron un tanto impactadas, no quería ni imaginar qué cara debía de estar poniendo yo en aquél momento, sólo quería saber qué era lo que estaba pasando allí. No sabía qué concepto tenía Tink mejores amigas, quizás en el lado cálido era diferente.

·¿T-Tink? ¿Q-qué...?· estaban rojas como unos tomates y eso me ponía furiosa. _¿Es que a caso son novias? ¿Salen juntas y hacen esas cosas y no me ha dicho nada?_ Sentí que había perdido la confianza con Tink, que era sólo su hermana, por debajo incluso de ser amigas.

"P-Peri... hehe... eh..." me acerqué a ellas aún flipando en busca de una explicación. Estaba enfadada con Tink, más le valía que me diera una buena explicación para lo que estaba pasando. Como no dijeron nada tuve que decir algo yo.

·N-no sabía que teníais ese tipo de... relación· su silencio no me tranquilizaba para nada, cada segundo que pasaba me confirmaba más que ellas dos tenían algo y no me lo contó. Me quedé mirándola decepcionada hasta que dijo algo.

"N-ni yo..." _¿ni yo? ¿en serio? ¿esa es tu excusa? ¿tu respuesta?_ Estaba por enfadarme con ella, gritarle y llevármela de ahí para tener una buena charla con ella, pero Vidia se dignó a abrir la boca.

"¿Sabéis...? yo... creo que me voy... sí..." _pues sí, es lo mejor, vete antes de que me enfade también contigo._

"Espera. No te vayas" _no me digas que ahora querrá quedarse a solas con ella, eso sí que no_ "Peri... no quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada. Vidia es una amiga íntima con la cual nos acabamos de... b-besar por que..." _¿porqué...?_

"Curiosidad" _venga ya._

"S-sí, eso. No tenemos ningún rollo lésbico" _joder, no puede ser cierto. Cómo me estén mintiendo... se van a enterar._

 _·_ V-vale, no, si tampoco... no me importaría vamos... Es sólo que... no esperaba encontraros así, ya sabes...· me importaría, y mucho si hicieran esas cosas. No me gustaría para nada que tocara a mi Tink de esa forma, no sin mi permiso.

"¿Sabéis? Ya casi es hora de comer así que..." _sí, claro, ahora desvía el tema para salvarte el culo._

"Sí, vamos a comer, mejor" _y encima Tink la apoya, tengo que hacer algo ya._ Cogí fuerte la mano de Tink y me la llevé fuera para tener una conversación con ella.

Al salir vi que Vidia mantuvo la distancia y me puse a hablar con ella seriamente.

·Tink, dime la verdad, ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿qué hay entre vosotras dos?· la miré directamente a los ojos sin pestañear para comprobar que dijera la verdad.

"S-somos amigas... nada más" la vi un poco asustada pero no me detuve.

·Sí, claro, como que yo voy besando a mis amigas por ahí. En serio Tink, creí que teníamos más confianza· mi cabreo estaba subiendo poco a poco.

"Pero es cierto, solo somos amigas... fue ella quién me besó... ¿porqué te importa tanto? Sólo fue un beso" _¿que sólo fue un beso?_

·Aja... ¿entonces no sentiste nada cuando te besó? ¿eso fue todo? ¿un beso?·

"Ai, Peri, no te pongas así, lo que digo es que..." _no me estás respondiendo._

·¿Y si yo te pido que me beses lo harás?· entonces Vidia salió volando de allí rápidamente. No era capaz de escucharnos, así que no se fue por lo que decíamos.

"¡Vidia!" _mierda, ya me ha vuelto a cortar el rollo_ "tenemos que ir tras ella, ¡vamos!" intenté coger a Tink pero se me escapó por poco y no pude detenerla.

Como soy más rápida que ella volando a causa de la escarcha, no tardé en alcanzarla.

·Espera, déjala que se vaya y que haga lo que quiera. Aún no hemos terminado de hablar· me miró a la cara seriamente y la solté.

"¡Peri, basta! si tanto te importa, no, no te besaría por qué sé que eso no es lo que quieres y si tuviera un rollo con ella ¿qué? ¿es que a caso me lo prohibirías?" me sorprendió que se pusiera tan histérica.

·N-no, pero me preocupa que no me dijeras nada...·

"A ver si te queda claro, Vidia es mi mejor amiga y el beso de hoy ha sido el primero y único por lo que me gustaría encontrarla cuanto antes para aclarar las cosas con ella. Te dije que era complicada y no es bueno que esté sola por ahí. ¡Así que ayúdame a buscarla y cállate!" se puso roja de enfado y me dejó ahí tirada para ir a buscar a Vidia. Tink se enfadó conmigo, me gritó y se largó.

No le importaba a Tink, no le importaba a Spike y mucho menos a Sled. Todos pasaban de mí, creí que tenía amigos... Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho y me puse a volar tras Tink lentamente.

Me había dejado bien claro que Vidia era mucho más importante que yo, no valía nada para ella, y yo pensando que estábamos hechas una por la otra... _Qué ingenua... pues si quiere encontrar a Vidia, eso haré, la buscaré por todo el invierno todo el puto día si hace falta._

Estaba muy cabreada, una pequeña chispa sería capaz de encenderme y explotar. Volé a una distancia prudencial de Tink para evitarlo, pero me moría de ganas por encontrar a Vidia y escarcharla entera. Al final la vi acercándose a nosotras y le avisé para que pudiera hablar con su dichosa amiga.

·¡Ahí está!· dije con mala gana, y Tink se acercó a ella como si le fuera la vida en ello.

"¡Vidia! No te vayas de esa forma, nos tenías preocupadas"me cabreó mucho que pensara que yo también estaría preocupada por ella.

"L-lo siento... estaba confundida..." _vaya mierda de excusa... yo no me largo corriendo por estar confundida ¿sabes?_

"Vamos a comer anda..." la cogió de la mano ignorándome como si no existiera y se la llevó. Las seguí ya que no iban a comer solas en mi casa por la cara.

Nadie dijo nada, esperaba a que Tink hablara conmigo para explicarme algo, peor ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada. _Cuando lleguemos a casa la cogeré por banda y se lo soltaré todo._

Cuando giré hacia mi casa vi que Tink siguió hacia adelante, pasándose de largo. Me quedó una cara de gilipollas que no me lo creía ni yo. Ni siquiera me dijo nada, siguió con su camino y no me quedó otra que seguirlas. Me enfadó mucho que no me dijera nada, pensé en preguntarle pero a la mierda, que haga lo que quiera.

"Em... ¿dónde vamos a comer?" al final Vidia hizo la gran esperada pregunta.

"A casa, Peri nos acompañará a la frontera" _¿qué? ¿qué? ¿qué? Pues... no iba en broma cuando pensé que pasaría de mí totalmente... Se va a ir a casa con Vidia y me dejará aquí tirada... esto es demasiado._ Continué el camino en silencio maldiciendo a Vidia para no molestar en su camino hacia su casa, hasta que llegamos a la frontera.

"Nos vemos mañana Peri, perdona por lo de hoy" _anda, pero si va a despedirse y todo, qué detalle._

·No te preocupes, lo entiendo...· aún me costaba de creer lo que estaba pasando, Vidia era la culpable de todo y Tink se la llevaba a su casa para comer con ella a giraron aún cogidas de la mano y las perdí de vista, sin un abrazo, ni siquiera una mierda de 'adiós' o 'hasta mañana'. Estaba por echarme a llorar, pero pasaban algunas hadas cálidas que volvían para comer a su casa y no quería montar un espectáculo, así que me tragué mis lágrimas y me fui a mi casa.

 _¿Cómo cojones no me di cuenta antes? A esas dos les importo una mierda, pasan de mí y se van besando por ahí, ¿cómo se deja besar por esa maldita hada de vuelo veloz? ¿Qué coño ve en ella que no tenga yo? Esa debería de ser yo joder._

Al cerrar la puerta caí de rodillas y me hundí en un torrente de lágrimas que me dejó los ojos rojos.

·¡JODER! _·_ me sentía muy desgraciada y lloré por todo de golpe, nada más conseguir al duende de mi vida me deja por su mejor amiga y luego, por si no había tenido suficiente encuentro a mi hermana y me deja por su 'mejor amiga' ·¡QUÉ TE JODAN TINK!· me puse a pegar a la pared para desahogarme hasta que el dolor me hizo parar.

Sólo me quedaba Gliss, pero ella seguía siendo amiga de Spike y yo no quería ni verla. Me quedé sin nada, me arrebataron lo que más me importaba y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo... _no pude hacer nada... para evitarlo... ¿nada? Creo que no intenté lo suficiente recuperar lo que me quitaron... Ojalá pudiera volver al lado cálido, pero como no puedo... Sí, ahora tengo que quitarle a Spike lo que fue mío desde un principio._

Y así, llena de rabia y con muy mala leche, salí de casa hacia el bloque de las hadas sanadoras. _Gracias Vidia por chivarme que estaban allí, ha sido todo un detalle por tu parte._

Al llegar vi a Spike esperando fuera. _¿Qué hace esta aquí? ¿Y Sled?_ Me acerqué a ella sin decir nada.

"P-Peri hehe... h-hola... pareces enfadada..." seguí mirándola fijamente en silencio aún sintiendo el dolor de mi mano esperando que me dijera lo que quería oír, no quería malgastar saliva con ella "em... ¿buscas a Sled?" miré hacia la entrada un momento y volví a mirarla "segunda planta, habitación tres..." entré decididamente y ella me siguió.

No quería pelearme con ella en ese sitio y por suerte, cuando estuve a punto de girarme para señalarle la salida, la recepcionista la hizo salir fuera por muy raro que parezca, como si estuviera de mi parte. Sentí que nada podría pararme ahora.

Llegué a la habitación en cuestión y lo vi estirado en la camilla sin camiseta con una venda a la altura de las costillas. No hace falta decir que se sorprendió al verme.

"¿Peri? ¿Q-qué haces aquí?" decidí responder a mi manera. Me senté encima de suyo y escarché sus brazos para que no se pudiera mover en absoluto "¿Qué haces? ¡Peri!" me dejé caer encima suyo y lo besé sin parar ignorando sus quejidos de dolor por apoyarme en sus costillas.

·No te desharás de mí fácilmente ¿me oyes?· seguí besándolo con rabia, mordiéndole el labio y dejándole marcas en el cuello por los chupetones que le daba.

"¡PERI! ¡En serio! ¿¡Qué cojones te pasa!? ¡AYUDA!"

·¡Cállate! Vas a terminar con Spike, ¡hoy mismo!, ¿ha quedado claro?·

"¿Qué? N-no voy a-" le apreté las costillas para que cediera "vale vale vale, lo haré, pero sal de encima"

·¿Lo harás? ¿Me lo prometes?· entonces aparecieron la recepcionista y Spike para joderme el plan.

"¡Maldita loca! ¡Apártate de él!" le eché un rayo de escarcha pero sus reflejos eran buenos y lo esquivó. Voló hacia mí y me tumbó al suelo con una embestida.

Le mordí el brazo para que me soltara pero no funcionaba, me tenía bien agarrada y ni siquiera paró cuando le empezó a salir sangre. Noté un pinchazo en la pierna y de repente, caí dormida.

Abrí los ojos, me costó pero conseguí abrirlos despacio. Mi cuerpo a penas respondía. Me moría de hambre y al girar la cabeza hacia un lado vi a Spike con una hada sanadora.

Al recordar todo lo que pasó me puse a llorar sin fuerzas, a penas podía levantar el brazo para secarme las lágrimas así que dejé que corrieran.

"Peri... me preocupas, no estás bien... Primero las costillas de Sled... luego la patada y ahora esto... ¿Qué te está pasando?" lloré aún más al escuchar esas duras y ciertas palabras de Spike.

No podía decir nada, solo podía llorar y llorar.

"En unos minutos te dejará de hacer efecto la inyección, si vuelves a ponerte agresiva no dudaré en volverla a usar ¿entendido?" asentí con la cabeza.

Cuando me tranquilicé un poco pude articular alguna palabra.

·Tengo... hambre· entonces Spike sacó algo de comida de una mesa que había por ahí.

"Toma, come..." cogió un cachito y me lo metió en la boca. Me estaba dando de comer después de todo lo que le hice. Me costaba de asimilar. Siguió dándome de comer poco a poco.

·Spike... perdóname... me he comportado como una imbécil...·

"Shh... tranquila, puedes seguir comportándote como una imbécil, pero te agradecería que dejaras de pegarnos" sonreí al saber que estaba a mi lado después de todo.

·Necesito estar con alguien·

"Yo estoy aquí Peri, me tienes a mí ¿me oyes? Tranquilízate y descansa..." dijo acariciándome la cabeza. Cerré los ojos cayéndome alguna lágrima y dejé que siguiera acariciando.

Al cabo de unos minutos escuché que entraba Gliss y Spike le pidió silencio. Hablaron en voz baja para no molestarme. No me di cuenta de cuando se fue la hada sanadora.

"Creo que está dormida, no hagas ruido"

"Vale... ¿como estás?"

"Bien, no ha sido nada. Pero Peri no está bien, tenemos que hacer algo con ella"

"Sí... creí que estar con su hermana la ayudaría pero veo que no ha mejorado mucho... ¿dónde está por cierto?"

"No lo sé, pero ya le vale..." hubo un silencio durante unos segundos "Es mi culpa ¿verdad? No debí meterme entre ella y Sled"

"No digas eso, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, no te culpes por ello. Además, no creo que esto haya sido culpa de lo de Sled... algo le ha pasado, esta mañana estaba bien"

"Pff... me gustaría saber qué le pasa por la cabeza... entiendo que esté enfadada conmigo pero... no quiero que dejemos de ser amigas..." _joder, lo siento Spike, soy una estúpida._

Oí que se sentaban y resoplaban, estaban muy preocupadas por mí y yo pensando sólo en mí misma. Qué egoísta me sentí en aquél momento, tenía que cambiar, no podía seguir viviendo de esa forma. Al cabo de un rato Gliss rompió con el silencio.

"Tenemos que encontrarle novio, algún duende del lado cálido, como los que le gusta a ella... me han dicho que hay un guardián del polvo que no está nada mal..." _ostras, eso sí que sería divertido._

"Oye, pues no es mala idea..." no pude evitar reírme y descubrirme "mira quién se acaba de despertar..."

"Peri... ¿como te encuentras?"

·Bueno... he estado mejor· dije con muy pocos ánimos.

"Gliss dice que te busquemos novio, ¿qué opinas?"

·Vale pero un guardián de polvo de hada no, son muy aburridos...· se rieron al ver que no perdí mi sentido del humor, pero suspiré al pensar en Tink y no pude tener la boca cerrada ·¿sabéis? Tink y Vidia ahora casualmente son novias y... no sé cuando la volveré a ver...·

"No jodas... ¿esas dos se enrollan? ¿Son lesbianas?" Gliss se sorprendió y Spike se puso a reír.

"Sí, lo venía a venir... pero Tink seguro que volverá mañana, no te preocupes por eso. Sois como dos gotas de agua, ¿verdad Gliss?"

"Bueno... el caso es que tu hermana no te va a dejar por su novia... ¿en serio son novias?"

"No sé, supongo, si se van besando por ahí digo yo que lo serán..."

·¿Y tú como sabes que se van besando por ahí?·

"Ah, no, nada, solo lo suponía. Has dicho que son novias ¿no?" _creo que Spike sabe algo de ellas..._

"Eh chicas, qué tal si mantenemos ese bueno rollo que hay entre nosotras durante... no sé, ¿unos días? No soporto veros pelearos, y mucho menos tener que venir a este edificio" Gliss dio en el clavo. En ese momento no me sentía enfadada con Spike y quería seguir así a partir de ahora.

·No estaría mal, la verdad·

"¡Yey! Volvemos a estar como antes, chócala"

"Sí bueno, a ti no te han dado una patada ni mordido el brazo hasta el hueso" no me quedaba otra que reírme de la situación.

·Pero es que estás tan buena que no pude evitarlo...·

"B-bueno, creo que voy a ir a ver qué tal está Sled. Se te fue mucho la olla Peri, estás como una cabra" le guiñé el ojo con una sonrisa mientras se iba riendo.

·Sí... creo que han pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, tengo la cabeza hecha una mierda·

"¿Y crees que yo no? A penas he dormido nada con todo esto de las hadas cálidas y el follón que se ha montado por aquí. Si pudiera me estiraría aquí contigo para echarme una siesta..."

·A la mierda, larguémonos de aquí y vámonos a tu casa. Estoy harta de todo esto, no quiero seguir aquí·

"¡Dí que sí! Marchémonos de este sitio tan deprimente y tomemos algo para olvidarnos de todo" me levanté un poco mareada, pero se me pasó en seguida y nos fuimos tal cual, sin avisar a nadie.

Fue divertido huir de ahí de esa forma, seguro que cuando volviera Spike se quedaría flipando. Volamos hasta su casa y de paso le conté lo de Tink y Vidia indignada. Criticar de esa forma a las hadas no estaba bien, pero sentaba de maravilla.

Una vez en su casa, nos quitamos los zapatos, comimos algo goloso que tenía Gliss por ahí y abrimos una pequeña botella que sabía que tenía guardada para una ocasión especial. Se me pasó el resto de la tarde volando disfrutando de su compañía.

Tras unos tres o cuatro vasos, quizás cinco no sé, perdí la cuenta, nos quedamos sentadas bien anchas en el sofá relajándonos y diciendo lo primero que se nos pasaba por la cabeza. [Modo borrachas ON]

"Peri, en serio, tú sí que tienes un par de huevos, te mereces un buen duende joder"

·¡Eso digo yo! Maldita sea, estoy hasta los ovarios de que me den la puerta en las narices, voy a echarla al suelo de un cabezazo y encontraré a un buen duende, ya verás. ¡Cien veces mejor que Sled! Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo·

"Bleeh, yo os los dejo para vosotras. Ya tengo demasiados dolores de cabeza con vuestras mierdas hehe"

·No, en serio Gliss, ¿alguna vez has salido con alguien? Que yo sepa... siempre has ido a tu bola...·

"Pero eso no significa que no haya salido con nadie... Antes de que nacieras tuve unos cuantos rollitos ¿sabes?"

·Ni de coña, no me lo creo. Nos lo hubieras contado alguna vez, venga ya a mi no me engañas·

"Qué sí qué sí, pero no quiero que todo el mundo se entere de que soy lesbiana... oh, mierda, eso no debí de haberlo dicho" flipé un montón pero me pareció muy divertido.

·Ostia puta Gliss· me eché a reír como una loca ·buah, pues creo que hay una hada del agua que se llama algo así como Sil...ver... no sé, Sil que tiene pinta de serlo también. Mañana te la presento·

"Vete a la mierda, no necesito a ninguna hada para ser feliz, me sobro y me basto con vosotras"

·Wo wo wo, espera, espera... espera, ¿alguna vez besaste a Spike?· me eché a reír con solo de pensarlo.

"¿Y qué si lo hice? Eso no significa nada" _ostias, toma sorpresón..._

·Qué me dices... y ahora sois amigas como si nada...· _quizás pase lo mismo con Tink y Vidia... claro..._ ·buah Gliss, gracias. No sé qué haría sin ti...·

"¿Q-qué? ¿Porqué?"

·Oye una cosa, entonces si nos besáramos no significaría nada ¿no?·

"Para mí no, sería como un beso en la mejilla, pero en vez de la mejilla, en todo los morros hahaha"

·Qué guai, pues hagámoslo·

"Qué va, vamos borrachas perdidas, seguro que no es buena idea. Nunca tenemos buenas ideas cuando vamos borrachas hehe"

·Que sí que sí, venga, nunca he besado a ninguna hada·

"Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes... pero no Peri, creo que es hora de ir a dormir..."

·¡No quiero dormir!· me senté en sus rodillas y me puse a saltar sobre ella ·venga, ahora no podré parar hasta que lo hagamos·

"Mira que eres cabezona... Estate quieta anda" paré y me acerqué a ella apoyando mis manos en sus muslos. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, pero me gustaba.

·¿Y ahora?· se lo pensó y pensó hasta que subió su mano hasta mi nuca.

"Cierra los ojos" lo hice y al momento nos estábamos morreando a lo bestia. La idea era besarnos pero se nos fue de las manos y terminamos jugando con nuestras lenguas chupándolas y mordiéndolas "vale, vale, vale... basta, ya, suficiente. Si seguimos así no quiero hacerme responsable de lo que pueda pasar..." se levantó como pudo y se fue a su habitación "voy a la cama, buenas noches"

·Joo... con lo bien que lo estábamos pasando... Bueno, pues nada, volveré a casa... buenas noches...· me senté un momento en el sofá y mi cuerpo no estaba para ir a mi casa, así que terminé tumbándome y me dormí en un momento.

A media noche me levanté con un mal sabor de boca horrible y con muchas ganas de comer y beber algo. Medio zombie conseguí satisfacer mis necesidades y fui a la habitación de Gliss para dormir con ella, su sofá era una mierda y mi espalda ya me estaba doliendo.

Me tumbé a su lado sin ni siquiera taparme y volví a dormirme en seguida sin recordar nada de lo que pasó anoche.

* * *

 _¿A Gliss se le fue la castaña o aprovechó para hacer algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo? ¿Realmente iba tan borracha como para descuidar su secreto más profundo? Sin duda su relación será más estrecha que nunca xD  
Bff, ya tengo ganas de escribir el próximo cap!_


	7. Parejas

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Seguimos después de esa nochecita con Gliss y Peri. A ver como termina esta primera parte del día..._

 **Ni una semana, una lástima.**

Capítulo 7: Parejas.

* * *

 **[Peri]**

Ese día me desperté al quedarme sin manta y escuchar un golpe, como si algo cayera al suelo. _Estoy en la habitación de Gliss..._ Al incorporarme pude verla en el suelo tapándose con la manta.

·¿Gliss?· parecía muy asustada y no sabía por qué. Tampoco sabía qué hacía ella desnuda y yo durmiendo con ella.

"Eh... P-Peri, ¿buenos días?" cerré los ojos un momento para recordar como acabé allí y poco a poco fui recorriendo el día de ayer, todo lo que pasó, hasta que llegué en el punto donde me dijo que era lesbiana y...

·Mierda Gliss, ayer...· casi ni me lo creía, por suerte todo quedó en algo más que un beso.

"Así que te recuerdas eh... ¿¡qué haces durmiendo en mi cama!?" me tomó unos segundos recordar cómo llegué hasta allí.

·Oh, tu sofá es una mierda. Cámbialo, no hay quién duerma ahí·

"¿P-pero no te fuiste a tu casa?"

·Pues no, tenía sueño y me dormí en el sofá. Luego a media noche me levanté y vine a dormir contigo. N-no me di cuenta de que estabas... desnuda, lo siento· se tranquilizó al aclarar el tema.

"Ya veo... sí, bien... eso es" salió de la habitación tras coger su ropa y volví a estirarme en su cama, ahora más ancha.

 _Joder, con que ayer nos besamos y tal... ¿cómo se me pudo pasar por la cabeza? Estoy fatal... Lo mejor será olvidarlo._ Me levanté con un ligero dolor de cabeza y fui al baño para mirarme en el espejo. Vaya pintas, no podía llevar peor el pelo. Después de arreglármelo un poco fui al comedor.

Gliss estaba con las manos apoyadas en la mesa mirando hacia el techo y me detuve para ver qué hacia. Se pasó así unos segundos y me acerqué lenta y sigilosamente.

·¡Bellota!·

"¡Aah!" le pegué un susto de muerte "Joder Peri, no me asustes..." se comportaba raro, se frotó el brazo y mantuvo la distancia.

·¿Estás bien?· le ocurría algo y no me extrañaría que fuera por lo de ayer.

"Sí" dijo rápidamente dirigiéndose a la cocina. _Supongo que se sentirá incómoda..._ La seguí manteniendo la distancia.

·Gliss... ¿quieres que hablemos del tema?· yo tenía parte de culpa y no quería que se torcieran las cosas entre nosotras.

"¿Desayunamos?" _eso es un no. Tendré que darle tiempo... y quizás espacio._

·Oye... si quieres que me vaya...·

"N-no, no te vayas, estoy bien, te lo juro" _vale, quiere que me quede pero no está bien. A ver cómo averiguo qué le pasa..._

·¿Y porqué estás tan tensa? Si es por lo de anoche-·

"No, bueno sí, pero no. ¿Sabes? mejor olvidémonos del tema... ya hablaremos de eso después ¿quieres?" _pues nada, desayunemos._

·Vale, como quieras· me acerqué a ella despacio para ayudarla a preparar la comida. No sabía qué decir, su cara era un poema y no estaba segura de qué pasaba por su cabeza.

"Hmm... cuando... antes de..." dejé lo que estaba haciendo de golpe al verla que se ponía roja "que te durmieras en el sofá... ¿escuchaste algo?" _¿si escuché algo?_

·No, me dormí en seguida, iba borracha perdida ¿porqué?· se alivió al oír mi respuesta. No entendía a qué venía esa pregunta. _¿Qué me perdí cuando me dormí? Escuchar algo... ¿me dijo algo que no quisiera que escuchara?_

"Nada, ya está. Todo arreglado entonces..." _¿qué? ¿todo arreglado?_

·¿Me dijiste algo mientras dormía?·

"Olvídalo. ¿Hoy también vendrá Tink? Espero que no vengan tantas hadas cálidas como ayer hehe..." _no me cambies de tema._ Tenía curiosidad, mucha curiosidad y cuando algo se me metía en la cabeza, no paraba hasta conseguir lo que quería.

·Pues no lo sé la verdad, supongo que sí pero quién sabe, a lo mejor nos tenemos que quedar las dos solas· me fijé en su reacción, pero no noté nada raro.

"Bueno, pues entonces podríamos coger los trineos, ayer me lo pasé genial con Fawn, Rosetta y..." se rió un momento "¿en serio creías que Silvermist era lesbiana?" _oh, es verdad... no me acordaba._

·Yo qué sé, es fue la impresión que me dio cuando la vi· me gustó que comentara ese momento de ayer ·creo que bebimos demasiado... ¿nos acabamos la botella?·

"Pues sí, ¿sabes lo que cuesta conseguirlas? Era para una ocasión especial"

·¿A caso no fue especial? Nuestro primer beso...· dije bromeando y dándole toquecitos en su brazo, a lo que me dio un manotazo y se puso seria.

"Y también el último. Sólo fue un beso ¿recuerdas?" _ese cambio de actitud... curioso. Parece que quiere dejar claro que no fue nada más que un beso, aunque se nos fuera un poco de las manos... sabe que para mí no significó nada ¿no? No quiero que piense que quiero algún rollo con ella._

·Sí, eso dijimos. No significó nada, al igual que hiciste con Spike...·

"Exacto" _creo que le estoy dando demasiadas vuelas, pero lo que me preguntó antes y la forma que actuaba nada más levantarnos... qué rabia, ¿qué me ocultas Gliss?_ Seguí pensando en ello mientras nos fuimos al comedor "Bueno... ¿qué tal se presenta el día hoy? ¿vas a volver a pegar a Spike?" me molestó que me lo recordara.

·No... no quiero que me vuelvan a pincharme con tranquilizantes. Aprendí la lección·

"¡Genial! Entonces iremos a buscarla a su casa, quiero volver a quedar con todos ahora que todo está solucionado" iba diciendo que sí con la cabeza mientras seguía pensando en lo de esta mañana, y es que cuando se me mete algo en la cabeza... _La cara que puso cuando me vio en su cama... aunque eso podría ser normal, estaba desnuda... ¿Gliss duerme desnuda?_ Como siempre se levantaba antes que yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de saberlo.

Sin darme cuenta, me terminé el desayuno y perdí el hilo de la conversación. Escuché a Gliss diciendo algo de las hadas cálidas y no tenía ni idea de qué decía.

·Hehe... sí. En fin, a ver si se apuntan las amigas de Tink· me levanté medio ignorándola y fui a la habitación para coger mis zapatos.

No los encontraba por ninguna parte, ni por debajo de la cama. En vez de ello, me topé con una pequeña piedra con una rosca en el suelo junto a la mesita de noche. _¿Qué es esto? ¿Para qué servirá?_ Lo cogí y le dí mil vueltas, tenía un tacto un tanto extraño. Justo cuando iba a salir de la habitación para preguntarle por ese extraño objeto, apareció ante mis narices.

"Peri, si buscas tus zapatos están en... ¡mierda! ¡suelta eso ahora mismo!" lo dejé caer al suelo, se puso roja de golpe y se lo guardó.

·¿Qué era eso? Está un poco pegadizo...· entonces caí en lo que podría ser, por su reacción, el sitio en el que estaba y el tamaño sólo podía ser una cosa ·no me digas que es un consola-·

"¡Sí ¿vale?! ¿Qué pasa?" _pues es un poco extraño y muy pequeño, la verdad._

·Tranquila, no tienes de qué avergonzarte. Yo también tengo uno... No pensaba que fueras tan descuidada· _con lo ordenada que tiene siempre la casa..._

"Toma, tus zapatos. Vámonos" _espera, eso significa que lo usó hace poco, seguramente ayer... ¿qué fue lo que me preguntó? Ah sí, si había escuchado algo antes de dormirme... tiene que ser eso._

·Gliss espera. ¿Lo usaste ayer verdad? ¿Te preocupaba que te hubiera escuchado mientras te masturbabas?· suspiró. _Si es eso, no sé por qué no lo dijo desde un principio..._

"Sí Peri... pensaba que te habías ido a casa ¿vale? ¿Podemos olvidarnos del tema ya?" _un momento, eso fue después de que nos besáramos, no me digas que..._

·Y... ¿pensaste en mí?· noté como se le aceleraba la respiración. _Así que era eso... no se me escapa una._ Se sentó en el sofá y me puse a su lado para ponerme los zapatos. No dijo nada, se quedó mirando al suelo como si se sintiera culpable o hubiera hecho algo malo.

Al estar lista, me levanté y me dirigí hacia la entrada.

·¿Vamos a buscar a Spike o no?· reaccionó y se puso los zapatos rápidamente para no hacerme esperar y salimos de casa ·Venga Gliss, no tienes que sentirte avergonzada. Eres lesbiana después de todo...·

"¿Podrías no mencionarlo? Me gustaría que no se enterara todo el mundo"

·Pero a Tink se lo puedo decir ¿no?·

"¡No! ¡A nadie! Ni siquiera Spike lo sabe" _así que soy la única que lo sabe..._

·Vale, está bien. Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo· no tardamos mucho en llegar a casa de Spike. Gliss me cogió de la mano antes de entrar, supongo que para que no hiciera ninguna tontería.

"¡Spike! ¡Venimos a molestar!" oímos un ruido en la habitación.

"¡Vale, pero no entréis!" _a saber qué estaban haciendo esos dos._ Aprovechamos para gorronear algo de comida de la cocina de Spike ya que siempre tenía exquisiteces.

Después de saciar nuestra golosidad, pensé en chinchar un poco a Gliss.

·¿Y bien? ¿Disfrutaste?·

"S-sí, no sé de dónde sacará estas cosas Spike, pero están riquísimas" ella sabía a lo que me refería pero desvió el tiro con habilidad.

·No, digo que si disfrutaste masturbándote pensando en mí· me echó una mirada enfadada, pero viniendo de Gliss era tan ridículo que me partí de risa. Nunca la había visto enfadarse, y al reírme, se puso a reír también.

Entonces aparecieron Spike y Sled de su habitación despeinados como si se hubieran pasado una semana durmiendo.

"Buenos díiiias" dijo la escarchadora bostezando. No podía dejar de pensar en el tema de Gliss, pero no podía decir nada y ella me vigilaba para que no lo hiciera. Spike nos pilló al empezar a preparar el desayuno, no debimos haber comido tanto.

Esperamos a que desayunaran y se prepararan para salir hacia la frontera. Hubo bastante buen rollo en general, pensé que Sled se comportaría extraño o algo, pero no, muy bien. Fue mejor que nunca ahora que esos dos salían juntos, Gliss estaba encantada y yo me alegré de que todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad.

Al llegar a la frontera vimos unas cuantas hadas cálidas, pero no tantas como ayer. Pude reconocer alguna, pero ni rastro de Tink ni Vidia. _¿Qué estarán haciendo?_ Ya que estábamos nos pusimos a escarchar las alas de los que iban viniendo.

Cada minuto me preocupaba un poquito más, pero a la media hora, mis alas se pusieron a brillar. _Aquí está._

Pude ver su brillo entre los árboles y escuché como gritaba mi nombre. Se acercó directamente a mi y me abrazó con tanto impulso que por poco caemos al suelo. Echaba de menos su calidez, me puso contenta que se me echara encima de esta forma.

"Te echaba de menos Peri" dijo aún abrazándome. Me sentí genial al oír eso, tenía miedo de que después de lo de ayer ya no fuera la misma.

·Y yo a ti· nos separamos y nos cogimos de las manos ·¿ya aclaraste las cosas con Vidia?· entonces la vi detrás suyo, por un momento pensé que había venido sola.

"Sí, después te cuento"

"Mirad, pero si es la parejita feliz. ¿Qué hacías que tardabais tanto?" Gliss a veces era un poco bocazas, y esa era una de esas veces.

"Em... Peri, ¿qué les has contado?" Spike se puso a hablar con Vidia.

·Bueno... pues que os besasteis... Puede que ahora corra el rumor de que sois... lesbianas· quería confirmar si ese 'rumor' era cierto o no.

"Vaya... qué le vamos a hacer" _¿eso es un sí?_

·¿Vaya... qué? ¿Lo sois o no?· fui directa al grano, era mi hermana y si no era capaz de contarme esas cosas, teníamos un problema.

"S-sí, hehe..." me sentía un poco decepcionada y feliz por ella a la vez. Si mi hermana era feliz con eso, yo también, pero no quería que por ello nos distanciáramos.

·Seguirás viniendo al invierno ¿verdad que sí?· _espero que diga que sí._

"¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esa pregunta? No podría pasar ni dos días sin verte" aquello hizo que todo fuera perfecto en aquél momento. Bueno, casi todo, mi Sled había sido capturado por Spike, y no es que me importara, si ellos eran felices qué remedio, pero yo echaba un poco de menos el sexo. Necesitaba a alguien que me diera placer y el hecho de verlos a todos con pareja, me hacía quererlo aún más.

"¡Bueno! ¡Nos vamos ya ¿o qué?!" Gliss estaba impaciente por irnos de allí y seguimos charlando por el camino.

Tink no se despegó de mi lado, y como Vidia estaba hablando con Spike, la tuve toda para mí. Me contó lo que pasó con Vidia y lo que sintió al estrechar su relación de esa forma. Era como si ella se hubiera encontrado a sí misma. Me confesó que llevaba un tiempo con esos pensamientos pero que no quiso decirle nada a Vidia para no echar a perder su relación.

Entonces me vino a Gliss a la cabeza. _¿Es posible que pase lo mismo con ella? Entiendo que se masturbara medio borracha pensando en mí después de que nos besáramos, es lesbiana después de todo pero... ¿y si lo hace desde hace un tiempo? ¿y si está colada por mí y nunca me lo dijo?_ Esa idea me desconcertó y me puse de los nervios. Era una posibilidad que no podía ignorar.

Llegamos a la pista de patinaje impulsadas por la energía de Gliss y nos pusimos a patinar. No estaba tan llena de gente como los otros días, pero había alguna que otra hada del lado cálido. Me fui fijando en Gliss, por si notaba algo que me diera alguna pista, pero no vi nada fuera de lo normal. O disimulaba muy bien, o me estaba volviendo paranoica.

No me quedó otra que separarme de Tink para hablar con ella a solas. Quise detenerla para hablar detenidamente pero no quiso parar así que no me quedó otra que hacerlo mientras patinábamos.

·Oye... ¿Tú saldrías conmigo?· admito que no escogí muy bien las palabras. Se me quedó mirando alucinando por esa pregunta hasta que chocó con un duende por no mirar hacia delante. _¿Ese no es Terence?_ Tink me había hablado de él y ayer lo vi en la frontera.

"L-lo siento, debí mirar por donde iba..." lo primero que pensé en cuanto lo vi fue en que ahora no tendría ninguna oportunidad con mi hermana. Lo segundo fue que él podría hacer que mi vida fuera perfecta. No lo vi con nadie, así que deduje que no tendría novia.

"No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. Es culpa de Peri" echaron la mirada hacia mí y terminé de acercarme a ellos.

·Hehe... hola Terence. ¿Qué te trae por invierno?· sin querer me adueñé de la conversación.

"Quería probar qué tal era eso de patinar. Ayer estaba tan lleno que me tuve que quedar con las ganas..." al verlo de cerca detenidamente, me pareció majo.

"Bueno, yo os dejo solos adiós" _Gliss siempre tan directa._ Nos apartamos un poco del medio para no molestar y seguimos con nuestra charla.

·¿Llevas mucho rato aquí?·

"Pues sí, la verdad. Vine temprano para poder aprovechar el tiempo. Invierno es maravilloso, tiene una belleza especial que no se encuentra en el lado cálido" _un duende cálido al que le gusta el invierno._

·Lo sé, aunque no le vendría mal un poco de color. A ver si nos lleváis algunas mariposas o algo· se rió y yo con él.

"Por cierto, me llamo Terence. Soy un guardián de polvo de hada" _ya sé quien eres._

·Ya lo sabía, te acabo de llamar por tu nombre. Tink me habló de ti·

"Y yo ya sé que eres Peri, pero aún no nos habíamos presentado. ¿Cómo te llamas?" era curioso, pero me gustaba.

·Peri. B-bueno, Periwinkle, pero llámame Peri. Escarchadora·

"Un placer conocerte, Peri escarchadora. ¿Tienes hermanas?" no pude evitar reírme por esa tontería.

·Pues sí, una tintineadora con mucho talento. Está por ahí con su nueva novia· le pillé por sorpresa, cuando se giró y la vio con Vidia me miró extrañado esperando una explicación ·¿No lo sabías? Tink y Vidia...·

"¿Qué? Tienes que estar de coña, no puede ser... espera, ¿tú también lo eres?" esa pregunta me dio un chispazo. _Si Tink es lesbiana... ¿puede que yo también lo sea y no me haya dado cuenta...? Tenemos muchísimo en común y nos gustan las mismas cosas..._

·Eh... No lo sé...· me quedé bloqueada pensando en ello.

"Bueno... yo me voy a ir a dar una vuelta por aquí... ya llevo mucho rato patinando ¿sabes?" se largó y fui a sentarme en la nieve. _Ahora que lo pienso... fui yo quien le pidió a Gliss que nos besáramos. ¿En qué me convierte eso? Además, aquello no fue solo un beso... oh cielos._

"¡Peri!" Tink me pegó un susto al aparecer de repente "¿ya estás cansada?" puse mis pensamientos en pausa para hablar con ella.

·Sí, hoy no estoy muy fina... Me he encontrado a Terence en la pista·

"¿En serio? ¿y qué se cuenta?"

·No he podido evitar decirle que sales con Vidia, lo siento si hice mal...·

"Oh, perfecto, gracias. Me has quitado un peso de encima. ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?" no tenía ni idea, se me fue la cabeza en ese momento.

·Pues... bien, bueno más o menos. Lo superará· y después apareció Gliss dejando a Spike y Sled patinando por ahí bien juntitos.

"Hey chicas, ¿todo bien? ¿Cómo ha ido con Terence?" se me complicó la situación, si les decía la verdad fliparían pero no quería mentirles.

·Es majo, pero ahora cree que yo... ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo Gliss?·

"Venga ya, soy tu hermana, ¿tan privado es?" si le decía que sí nuestra confianza se vería afectada, pero quería hablar con Gliss sobre sobre el tema de ser lesbiana. Aunque visto de otra forma, Tink también lo era, así que me lancé a contarlo y quizás la lié un poco.

·Bueno vale. Hablando con Terence me ha preguntado que si a mí también me gustaban las hadas y... no supe qué responderle. Ah, por cierto Tink, ayer por la noche Gliss y yo terminamos besándonos borrachas y dormí con ella, pero no flipes ¿vale?· _ale, ya lo he dicho._

"¡Peri! ¿¡Cómo le cuentas eso a Tink!?"

·¿Qué? Es mi hermana, se lo cuento todo. Pero tranquila, no contaré tu secreto·

"¿¡Os enrollasteis!? Espera, ¿vosotras también...?"

"Ven conmigo Peri" se levantó pero me quedé sentada "¡Ven!" ahora sí que parecía enfadada. La seguí y nos alejamos de la pista de hielo. Volamos hasta cerca de una montaña donde no había casi nadie.

·¿Porqué me traes hasta aquí?· se quedó pensando un tanto estresada.

"A ver... ¿Qué fue ese '¿quieres salir conmigo?' de antes? ¡¿qué significa?!"Gliss debía de tener un lio mental importante.

·Em... es que quería saber una cosa y... da igual, ignóralo·

"¡No! ¿Qué querías saber? Dímelo" realmente quería saberlo, era importante, pero temía un poco por la respuesta.

·Quería saber si tú... estabas colada por... mí· dije bajando el volumen con cada palabra.

"¿Y por eso me preguntaste si saldría contigo? Joder Peri..."

·Lo sé, no utilicé las palabras correctas...· esperé a que me lo dijera, pero saltó de tema sin responder.

"¿Y qué es eso de que no sabías qué responderle a Terence? ¡A ti te gustan los duendes!"

·S-sí... pero desde esta mañana le he estado dando vueltas al tema y... mi hermana lo es, es posible que yo también lo sea·

"¿Qué? Eso no significa nada, cada hada es como es" eso desmontó mi argumento y me hizo confundir un poco.

·Pero yo soy igual que Tink en muchos aspectos· nos quedamos sin palabras, no sabía qué decirle y ella tampoco. Al rato intenté recibir mi respuesta ·Sigo sin saberlo, no me has respondido·

"No, paso de decírtelo. Aclara tus pensamientos antes" y me dio la espalda mosqueada. No quería complicar más las cosas, así que decidí volver a la pista.

·Está bien· me fui despacio y al darme la vuelta a medio camino, vi que seguía en el mismo sitio que antes, ahora sentada. _¿Qué hago? ¿Sigo o doy media vuelta?_

Entonces me puse a volar y a dar vueltas sobre mí misma con los ojos cerrados para decidirlo. Cualquiera que me viera pensaría que estoy un poco loca, pero era una de las cosas que hacía cuando tenía un dilema, dejarlo al azar. Al parar y abrir los ojos vi que Gliss ya no estaba en el mismo sitio que antes, así que volé hacia allí para buscarla. _Si el azar me dirige hacia allí, allí tengo que ir._

No tardé nada en localizarla. Estaba cerca, dirigiéndose hacia el valle de los escarchadores.

·¡Gliss espera! ¿a dónde vas?·

"A casa, no quiero hacer una estupidez"

·Tú siempre haces estupideces, venga vamos· la cogí de la mano y me la llevé hacia la pista ·seguro que Tink estará preocupada por nosotras· _no quiero ni imaginar qué pensará ahora de nosotras._

"Tu hermana no es lo que me preocupa precisamente"

·¿Y quién te preocupa? ¿Yo? ¿Estás preocupada por decirme que te gusto y que nuestra relación ya no sea la misma de siempre?· _al igual que pasó con Tink._ Su silencio me dio a entender que era eso, que me quería como algo más que una amiga. Le cogí su mano con fuerza.

Me paré justo antes de llegar.

·Dame algo de tiempo ¿vale?· le di un beso en la mejilla y la solté para volver con las demás. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, me gustaban los duendes, pero no me desagradaban las hadas. Recuerdo vagamente lo que pasó la noche anterior, pero sabía que me lo había pasado bien. Necesitaba algo que me confirmara definitivamente mi orientación sexual.

"Peri, ¿qué ha pasado?" dijo Tink al verme.

·Creo que Gliss está colada por mí, pero no se lo digas. Ni siquiera me lo ha dicho a mí...·

"¿¡Qué dices!? Eso es... caray, ¿y-y qué harás?"

·No lo sé... Dime una cosa, ¿cómo supiste que eras lesbiana?·

"Hmm... bueno, supongo que cuando pasé más tiempo fantaseando con hadas que con duendes. ¿Tienes dudas?"

·Sí, estoy hecha un lío y no sé qué hacer·

"¿Cómo fue la noche de ayer?" se lo conté todo, incluso lo de esta mañana en su casa "así que ella está colada por ti y tú vas y le pides un beso... Pobre Gliss, debe de estar deseando volver a probar tus labios"

·Vale, sí, pero ¿qué hago?·

"Ya sé. Para salir de dudas, vuelve a besarla y me dices qué tal fue. Existen dos clases de besos, mentira, tres. Los que hacen estremecer tu cuerpo como el que me dio Vidia en el palacio de hielo, los que repugnan como los que da Terence y luego están los que se dan por dar y no significan nada. Como éste" y entonces me dio un rápido piquito en los labios que me pilló por sorpresa.

·¡Tink!· miré alrededor por si alguien nos vio pero por suerte fue demasiado rápido para nos pillaran.

"Ahora sólo tienes que descubrir si los besos de Gliss son del tipo uno o dos. Te dejo para que lo pienses" _genial... ahora sólo me falta que venga Spike y me bese también... A ver, centrémonos._

Por extraño que parezca, patinar me relajaba y me ayudaba a pensar. Di mil vueltas por ahí para decidir si pedirle a Gliss ese beso de prueba. Al final, por las ganas de lanzarme a la piscina pensé en que no sería una mala idea. Ahora la cuestión era cuando y donde.

Me uní a Spike y Sled que estaban sentados dándose besitos para molestar un poco.

·Hey chicos. ¿Alguna idea de dónde podemos comer hoy?· lo más probable era que volviéramos a comer a casa de Spike, su casa es la más grande.

"Pues... lo cierto es que teníamos pensado comer los dos solos, lo siento" _vaya vaya, no dejan escapar ni una oportunidad._

·Bueno, pues nada, que tengáis una calurosas comida... No paráis eeh...· me daban un poco de envidia y todo, lo cual me hizo pensar en que quizás la otra parejita feliz también comerían a solas. Eso nos dejaría a Gliss y a mí a solas ·En fin, no os molesto más· _tengo que ir a por Tink._

Estaba con Vidia patinando cogidas de la mano.

·Una cosa. Spike y Sled comerán a solas, ¿qué haréis vosotras?· Vidia iba a contestar, pero Tink la frenó.

"Depende de lo que quieras hacer tú. Puedes aprovechar la comida para... ya sabes" tenía razón pero si salía mal no quería quedarme sola.

·¿Estaréis por aquí por la tarde?·

"Si vamos al lado cálido para comer ya nos quedaremos allí..."

·Entonces comeremos en mi casa· no podía permitir que Tink se fuera, era mi pieza clave con la que hablar si pasaba algo.

 _Bien, ahora que ya sé que comeremos las cuatro en mi casa falta saber cómo y cuando le hago la petición._ Aquél momento era bastante bueno, aún faltaba un poco para ir a comer y daría tiempo si lo hiciese ya, pero había algo que me bloqueaba. Quería hacerlo para acabar con mis dudas, pero sentía algo en el pecho que me echaba hacia atrás.

Esa sensación se intensificaba al ver a Gliss. _No quiero ni acercarme a ella ¿cómo se supone que voy a pedirle un beso?_ Tras unos minutos decidí al menos hablar con ella, eso sí que lo podía hacer, al menos hasta hace unas horas.

·G-Gliss... hola· me costó horrores sonar normal, y aún así no lo conseguí del todo.

"Hey Peri... ¿Ya te has cansado de dar vueltas por ahí sola?" me pasé demasiado tiempo pensando en la pista, pero ella también estuvo todo el rato allí.

·Sí, ya me he cansado. Comeremos en mi casa con Tink y Vidia·

"Vale... supongo que esos dos tendrán mejores cosas que hacer"

·P-pero antes...· tragué saliva y me preparé para pedírselo. Ayer fue ridículamente más fácil ·quería que...· no me salían las palabras.

"¿Querías que...?"

·Nos... besáramos... otra vez· no me atreví a decírselo mirándole a la cara, me sentía avergonzada por pedírselo de esa forma. Las hadas normales no hacían esas cosas.

"Aja... y... ¿eso?"

·Fue idea de Tink, dijo que así... saldría de dudas·

"Tu hermana tiene unas ideas un poco raras ¿no crees?" _pero no cambies de tema._ Suspiró y se rascó la nuca "¿Estás segura?" dije que sí con la cabeza "Peri..." me levantó la cabeza con su mano en mi barbilla "¿estás segura?" repitió. Mi corazón se aceleró y empezó a bombear con fuerza. _¿Qué es esa sensación? Recuerdo haberla sentido antes pero... ¿cuándo?_

·Q-que sí Gliss· estaba nerviosa, pero tenía que hacerlo.

"Bufff, como quieras, vamos. Deprisa" me cogió de la mano y nos acercamos a Tink y a Vidia "Vamos un momento a mi casa que tenemos que ir a buscar cuatro cosas para la comida, ahora volvemos" no era una excusa muy buena, pero servía.

"Vale, tomaros el tiempo que necesitéis" y Tink me guiñó el ojo. Eso me puso aún más nerviosa, parecía como si fuéramos a tener sexo o algo.

No pude decir nada por el camino, simplemente no podía. Llegamos a su casa y me llevó a su pequeña habitación. El momento se acercaba y con ello, una sensación en mi barriga como si mil mariposas estuvieran revoloteando por ahí.

"¿Aún quieres hacerlo? Te noto un poco..."

·S-sí, rápido· después de sonreír me empujó hacia la cama y caí de espaldas en ella. _Espera espera, eso no era lo que acordamos._ Se sentó encima de mí y me susurró al oído.

"Dijiste que te besara, pero no como..." se me erizó la piel de todo mi cuerpo. Me cogió de las manos y me las mantuvo por encima de mi cabeza. Mi respiración se disparó, Gliss parecía otra.

Me quedé inmovilizada por su cuerpo y entonces me dio un suave y tierno beso que difícilmente olvidaría. Cuando paró me quedé con ganas de más y la busqué, pero se echó hacia atrás.

"Sólo un beso. Es lo que querías ¿no? ¿o es que a caso quieres más?" esa actitud prohibitiva y posesiva hacía que quisiera más. Intenté liberar mis manos, pero las tenía bien agarradas.

·Es que... aún no me ha quedado claro...· se acercó a mí y casi rocé sus labios, pero se apartó.

"Yo creo que sí que te ha quedado claro" mi anhelo me estaba matando y me sentía frustrada por no poder moverme. Parecía un pescado recién salido del agua, hasta que desistí. Me tranquilicé un poco para que me soltara.

·Vale, volvamos con las demás...· la engañé para que me dejara mover.

"Bien..." se levantó y al soltarme, le cogí del vestido para pegarla a mí y besarla cada vez más intensamente. Volví a caer a la cama de espaldas, pero ahora sujetando la ropa de Gliss para que no se escapara. Nuestra saliva se hizo una y empecé a sentirme caliente. Sin darme cuenta le fui bajando el vestido por cogerlo de esa forma y cuando se dio cuenta me apartó.

A penas pude ver nada por lo borrosa que tenía la vista en aquél momento.

"Vale... vale... vamos a dejarlo aquí..." se volvió a poner bien el vestido y me ayudó a levantarme. Estaba ansiosa por tener más y no quería irme de allí, pero Tink y Vidia nos estaban esperando y si seguíamos en su habitación no sé como podría terminar la cosa.

* * *

 _Pues sí, tenía que hacerlo. No soy feliz si Peri y Tink no se besan al menos una vez :'3  
_ _El siguiente capítulo será de **Tomar más decisiones** y veremos qué opina Vidia de todo esto ;)_


	8. Caracola, Tink y piedra

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Atención, ese capítulo puede ser terriblemente bueno, aconsejamos leerlo con tranquilidad y sin hacer pausas. Gracias XD_

 **Ni una semana, una lástima.**

Capítulo 8: Caracola, Tink y piedra.

* * *

·Espera Gliss· la detuve justo antes de salir de su casa. Estaba muy inquieta por lo que acabábamos de hacer, mil cosas se pasaban por mi cabeza.

"¿Qué quieres?" quería quedarme allí con ella, no quería terminar así, mi cuerpo me pedía más. Era consciente de que no nos podíamos quedar más tiempo, pero me costó aguantar mis ganas.

·Quedémonos un rato más, no quiero volver ya...· se acercó a mí y me dio un inesperado beso en la mejilla.

"Si lo hacemos, te arrepentirás. Vamos anda" me cogió de la mano y salimos. Quizá tenía razón, quedarme allí con ella no era la mejor idea. Noté su mirada clavándose en mí varias veces por el camino. Me gustaría saber qué se le pasaba por la cabeza, con Tink eso era pan comido pero no con Gliss.

Llegamos a la pista de patinaje y estaba mucho más vacía, ni siquiera vimos a Spike ni Sled. Sólo vimos a Tink y Vidia estirándose en la nieve muy juntitas.

"Míralas, sintiendo el frío invernal... Me pregunto que estarían haciendo..."

·¿Tú crees? No sé si serían capaces de...· _y en público, no puede ser._

"Te sorprenderías de las locuras que he visto hacer a más de una..." nos acercamos a ellas sin que se dieran cuenta.

"Eres maravillosa" dijo Vidia. Al verla de cerca sí que parecía estar un poco acalorada.

"Después continuamos... Ahora, me pregunto qué estará haciendo Peri..." _pues viendo como disfrutas con tu novia, Tink._ Se iban a sentar y les pegamos un susto de los buenos.

"¿Continuar qué? ¿Qué hacíais mientras no estábamos?" Gliss tenía razón, esas dos estaban haciendo algo.

"¿Vamos a comer?" Vidia desvió la conversación y tras unas risas, nos fuimos hacia mi casa. No hizo falta hablar con Tink, con solo una mirada ya se lo conté todo y se alegró por ello. Estaba un poco avergonzada por lo que hice pero me gustó y eso era lo importante.

A penas llegamos a medio camino, escuchamos un aviso de agrupación. _Qué oportunos..._

"¿¡Qué es ese ruido!?" Vidia estaba alterada y no entendí muy bien por qué.

·Tranquila Vidia, es un aviso de agrupación. Tendremos que esperar para ir a comer· nos dirigimos hacia el tronco para ver qué pasaba. Me estaban mirando extrañadas y pensé en que quizás no sabían lo que era ·¿vosotros no tenéis ese tipo de aviso?· negaron con la cabeza. _Tendré que explicárselo_ ·Nos reúnen a todos en el tronco de polvo de hada, lo hacen cuando nos tienen que comunicar algo. Normalmente son buenas noticias, así que no os preocupéis·

"Qué susto, pensaba que vendría un yeti o algún animal peligroso" me hizo gracia su comentario.

·No Tink, aquí no hay cosas así. Me pregunto por qué nos llamarán...· cuando llegamos vimos a la ministra con Milori. Por la gente que había, tendríamos que esperar unos diez o veinte minutos antes de que vinieran todos.

"Ya podrían haber escogido otra hora, después de comer, por ejemplo..." _¿soy yo o Vidia siempre piensa en comida?_ Yo también tenía algo de hambre, pero podía esperar. Y esperar fue lo que hicimos, pensé más de una vez en coger a Gliss y largarme de allí. Tink ya me podría contar luego lo sucedido, pero mantuve mis ganas y esperé pacientemente.

A los veinte minutos, Milori hizo callar a todos y la ministra se dispuso a hablar.

"Hola a todos los duendes y hadas del invierno y del lado cálido" el silencio se hizo notar, ya estaba deseando que terminara "Ante todo, mis disculpas por reuniros sin previo aviso, pero la gravedad del asunto lo implica" _¿ha pasado algo grave?_

"Esto no tiene muy buena pinta" comentó Gliss antes de que siguiera la ministra. Estaba de acuerdo con ella, normalmente sonaba más alegre y aunque fuera difícil de creer, Milori estaba más serio de lo normal. Algo había ocurrido.

"Tras la reciente revocación de la norma de la reina Clarion, es bien sabido que las hada cálidas han estado cruzando la frontera" _gracias Tink_ "Nuestra obligación y prioridad es mantener la seguridad de nuestros integrantes y por ello hay veces que tenemos que actuar con determinación" _ui, ¿a qué viene todo esto?_

"¡Al grano!" se escuchó de fondo a lo que surgieron algunas risas. _No, esto parece ser grave, ¿mantener la seguridad? ¿será por las hadas cálidas?_

"Hemos tenido varios casos de hipotermia de segundo y tercer grado por no tomar las debidas medidas de seguridad, así como varios accidentes por imprudencias causadas por el desconocimiento de las hadas cálidas" _no, no, no no no, no puede ser eso._ Me puse en el peor de los casos, en el que prohibirían a las hadas cálidas venir por evitar esos accidentes.

"Me apena anunciar que hasta nuevo aviso, la norma volverá a estar vigente y la frontera volverá a cerrarse" y ese peor de los casos se hizo realidad, Tink me cogió la mano y mis ojos se empezaron a nublar por las lágrimas "Pido amablemente que todas las hadas cálidas aquí presentes vuelvan a su lugar cuanto antes. Repito, todas las hadas cálidas deberán volver al lado cálido, es una orden y el incumplimiento de ésta será sancionado. Gracias por vuestra atención"

Me quedé sin palabras, la ministra estaba echando literalmente a mi hermana del invierno. Repasé una y otra vez lo que dijo pero estaba más que claro.

"Oh cielos... Peri..." me miró Gliss preocupada, poniéndome la mano en el hombro.

"P-pero no puede ser... la reina dijo que... debíamos estar juntas" _Tink tiene razón, no nos pueden hacer eso. Tiene que haber algún malentendido... ¿o no?_

·¿No nos volveremos a ver? No quiero que nos separen... tenemos que hacer algo· mi corazón estaba por estallar en mil pedazos. Tink era mi segunda parte y sin ella no me sentía completa. No podría vivir sin volver a estar con ella.

"Tranquila Peri, vayamos a hablar con la ministra para arreglarlo" si Tink era una experta en algo, era en arreglar cosas. Confié en ella y la seguimos apartando a los que se nos pusieron por delante.

La ministra estaba ocupada hablando pero eso no le importó mucho a mi hermana. Se puso en medio y le dirigió la palabra sin ni una pizca de respeto.

"Lo sentimos pero no vamos a cumplir con esa regla" se me aceleró el corazón cuando dijo eso con tanta determinación.

"¿Perdona? Oh, tú debes de ser Tinkerbell... la hermana de Periwinkle" la ministra intentó sonar amable para que Tink se calmara, pero no pudo con ella.

"Sí, y no estoy de acuerdo con tu norma así que, no la voy a cumplir" en aquél momento supe que nada nos iba a separar, y menos aún cuando estábamos juntas para evitarlo. Pero la ministra era muy estricta con sus normas y no lo iba a tener fácil.

"Las normas están para cumplirlas y si ni siquiera la reina las desobedece, tú tampoco" Tink me dio fuerzas para echarle cara y le grité con todo mi corazón.

·¡Pero tenemos que estar juntas! ¡Es mi hermana!·

"Lo siento chicas. Tenemos que procurar por vuestra seguridad y hasta que no establezcamos unas normas que permitan a las hadas cálidas volver aquí con seguridad, no podréis estar juntas" me decepcionó que no fuéramos capaces de hacerle entender que no podíamos estar separadas "Ahora si me discul-"

"¡Me da igual! estaremos juntas igualmente ya que ¡no vamos a cumplir tu estúpida norma!" Tink me tiró de la mano y nos largamos de allí. Estaba muy enfadada y lo entendía, pero no me gustaba para nada verla así.

"Tink, no creo que haya sido buena idea gritarle así a la ministra" dijo Gliss. Entonces me di cuenta de que Vidia no estaba con nosotras.

"¿¡Ah no!? ¿y qué hubieras hecho tú? ¿eh?" el ambiente se estaba caldeando y yo estaba por caer rendida al saber que posiblemente, hoy sería el último día que estaría junto a Tink.

"¡Pues no sé! Pero esa no es la forma de hablarle a la ministra"

"¿¡Pero tú la has visto!? ¡Nos quiere separar! ¡Por la puta cara! No hemos hecho nada malo ¡joder!" Tink me estaba empezando a dar miedo, tenía la cara roja y gritaba mucho.

·Tink... a mí tampoco me gusta esto ¿vale? Pero por favor, no grites...· eso le hizo tranquilizarse un poco.

"Joder... pero es que... argh, tenemos que hacer algo y ¡ya!" pensé en alguna forma de arreglar eso pero no se me ocurrió nada, ella era quien tenía las ideas más originales.

Llegamos a mi casa y nos pusimos a pensar en algo.

"Vamos a ver, la ministra dijo que la norma se pondría hasta un nuevo aviso ¿no? Es posible que dentro de unos días vuelva a..."

"¿Es posible? Gliss, no me vale un 'es posible' como respuesta. Tenemos que hacer algo, quiero levantarme mañana y poder volver al invierno sin tener que pelearme con los scouts"

·Pero Tink, es posible que no tengamos otra opción...· no me gustaba para nada esa idea, pero seguramente no nos quedaría otra ·tenemos que pensar en ello como una posibilidad·

"Cierto, yo creo que lo mejor es que cumplas la norma por ahora. Si no será peor y se pueden complicar las cosas"

"¿Qué? ¿Os estáis dando por vencidas? ¿¡Es que a caso no queréis que esté con vosotras!? Claro, ahora que estás con Peri molesto ¿no? ¿¡Me equivoco!?" no me gustaba para nada como se estaba comportando Tink. Ella nunca, nunca jamás me molestaría con su presencia, me molestó que llegara a pensar eso.

·No, Gliss no tiene nada que ver con ésto. Por favor n-·

"¡Pero me estás diciendo que no haga nada! ¡PERI! ¿¡Quieres quedarte con ella no!?" me daba miedo contestarle y me puse a llorar por la presión del momento. No quería que nuestro último día juntas terminara así.

"¡Tink! La has hecho llorar, ¡tranquilízate de una vez! Tenemos que calmarnos maldita sea..." era la primera vez que veía discutir a Tink de esa forma y lo odiaba.

"¿¡Y esperas que me quede sin hacer nada!? ¡VETE A LA MIERDA!" odiaba con todas mis fuerzas verla de esa forma. Por suerte vino Vidia para detenerla.

"¡TINK! ¡No le grites así a Gliss! ¡Peri está llorando joder!"

"¿¡Dónde coño estabas Vidia!?" _y ahora se va a pelear con ella..._ La vi cogiéndola de los hombros y empujándola hacia la pared para inmovilizarla. Las cosas no iban para nada bien.

"Te lo diré cuando te tranquilices ¿vale?" poco a poco dejé de llorar al ver que se estaba calmando el ambiente "Tink, ya basta, vamos a solucionar esto, pero necesitamos mantener la cabeza fría" y se calmó, al fin, lo cual agradecí enormemente.

"Gracias Vidia, creí que le iba a dar algo..." dijo Gliss acercándose a mí "¿estás bien?" negué con la cabeza, ¿cómo iba a estar bien?

"Sé que es infinitamente duro para vosotras, pero tenemos que relajarnos y pensar en ello con tranquilidad. ¿Qué os parece si comemos con la calma y luego pensamos en ello?" la idea de Vidia me pareció estupenda, no quería hablar más del tema si íbamos a terminar de esa forma otra vez.

"Tú sólo piensas en comer..." dijo Tink empujándola y yéndose hacia la cocina.

·Gliss, ayúdame. No quiero perder a mi hermana· aún seguía sollozando por lo ocurrido, estaba hecha pedazos.

"Tranquila Peri. Estoy segura de que estamos exagerando la situación, ya verás. Te daré algo que seguro que te ayuda" la miré intrigada y con una mano en mi cara, me besó tiernamente. Al cerrar los ojos se me cayeron algunas lágrimas más que corrieron por su mano.

Necesitaba su afecto y cariño en aquél momento, me ayudó una barbaridad.

"¿Mejor?" asentí con la cabeza "ahora entra allí y abraza a Tink. Eso es la calmará un poco"

·Gracias...· fui a la cocina y la abracé. Me recordó a aquél día que Dewey nos trajo a la frontera con Fiona pensando en que sería la última vez que nos viéramos. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que en aquél momento también tuviera un plan, pero no lo tenía.

Me la llevé al comedor para sentarnos en el sofá y desesperarnos allí. Escuchamos el lloro de Vidia desde ahí, era duro para todas, no podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

Entonces aparecieron Spike y Sled por la puerta. Con nuestra cara lo dijimos todo.

"Oh cielos, nos acabamos de enterar... ¿Cómo estáis?" dijo Spike. Escuchamos un golpe en la cocina y apareció Vidia rápidamente para abrazarla. Ellas dos se habían hecho buenas amigas y tenía que ser duro para ellas también.

"Vidia... tranquila... ¿estás llorando? Creí que podrías manejar esto..." dijo Spike con los ojos cristalinos.

"¡Joder! ¡Esto es una mierda!" Vidia dijo lo que todos pensábamos. No era justo que por culpa de unos cuantos accidentes nos obligaran a separarnos de esa forma.

Además, no podíamos hacer mucho al respecto, si salíamos a buscar a Milori o a la ministra las echarían fuera y si nos quedábamos en casa tendrían que irse sí o sí por la noche. Y por lo poco precisa que fue la ministra, me temía que su norma duraría una buena temporada.

"Oh, vamos chicas, tampoco es la fin del mundo" el único duende de la sala abrió la boca y lo matamos con la mirada "podréis quedar en la frontera para veros" _¿eso es lo único que me queda? ¿Ver a Tink a distancia sin poder ni siquiera tocarla? Vamos a aborrecer la frontera. No podremos volver a patinar juntas nunca más._

"¡Ya lo tengo!" Tink hizo sobresaltar mi corazón "Hablaré personalmente con la reina, ella es la única que puede deshacer eso y si logro convencerla seguro que todo volverá a la normalidad" no era una mala idea, pero había un detalle importante que no tenía en cuenta.

·Pero Tink... la reina es la primera que quiere acabar con esa norma. Querrá estar con Milori ¿sabes?·

"Mejor aún, más fácil de convencerla ¿no?" _no, no creo que sea tan fácil._

"Espera, ¿no creéis que aquí hay algo raro?" dijo Spike "Entiendo que tengáis que tomar precauciones y demás pero, no era necesario prohibir la entrada de esa forma. Con cuatro consejos tendría que ser necesario. A vosotras no os ha pasado nada, ¿porqué ahora no podéis venir cómo habéis hecho estos días? Además lo de Clarion no tiene sentido... es posible que se haya peleado con Milori o algo ¿no creéis?"

Al fin alguien decía algo con sentido, empezaba a sospechar que aquí pasaba algo.

"Vale, pero si se han peleado, ¿porqué demonios lo tenemos que pagar nosotras?" dijo Tink.

·Quizás para hacerle sentir culpable a Milori...·

"O puede que sea por los accidentes que dijo la ministra" el realismo de Sled nos desmotivó "De todos modos, tenéis que volver al lado cálido, si os ven por la tarde empezaréis a tener problemas. ¿Habéis comido ya?" un 'no' general nos recordó que teníamos hambre, y Spike se fue con Vidia a la cocina.

Mi casa era un poco pequeña para los seis, pero aún se podía estar. Seguimos pensando en el tema y en qué podría pasar si nos pillaban.

Nos chocó cuando Tink nos dijo que nos iban a desalar si incumplíamos la norma repetidamente. Esto era un tema serio, no querían que ninguna hada cálida estuviera aquí. La pregunta era '¿porqué?'.

No quería que Tink pasara por eso por mi culpa, cada vez veía más claro que tendríamos que dejar de vernos. Iba a ser duro, lo más duro que habría hecho en toda mi vida, pero no había otra opción. Me deprimí. Me deprimí mucho.

"¿Alguien tiene hambre?" apareció Vidia repartiendo platos y comimos como pudimos por la casa, algunos en la mesa, otros en el sofá... La comida me sabía mal, era probablemente la última que haríamos todas juntas y no me gustaba "¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Habéis llegado a una conclusión?" nadie dijo nada por unos largos segundos.

"Creo... que lo mejor será... que vayamos a ver a la reina e intentemos convencerla..." Tink sonaba muy triste, no había ninguna idea que diera la vuelta nuestros ánimos. Esa era nuestra única esperanza y no creí que funcionaría, la reina quería a Milori.

Acabamos todos deprimidos con nuestra última comida. Incluso Gliss, la experta en cambiar ese tipo de situaciones por unas carcajadas, estaba deprimida.

·¿Entonces qué...? ¿Os vais a ir ya?· me dolía el pecho, estaba por echarme a llorar otra vez. Quería ir a coger los trineos o hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve todos juntos, pero en vez de eso, nos teníamos que separar indefinidamente. El hecho de no saber durante cuanto tiempo tendríamos que estar separadas me aterraba.

"Cuanto antes mejor... no quiero alargar mucho esta tortura" dijo Vidia sin ganas. Nos quedamos mirando unos a los otros hasta que Vidia se acercó a Tink que estaba a mi lado sentada. Todos nos centramos en ellas dos "vamos, acabemos con esto... Vamos a ver a la reina"

Tink la miró unos segundos y le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Los demás se prepararon para salir pero yo no podía ni ponerme de pié, mis ánimos estabas por los suelos. Entonces Tink se agachó para ponerse a mi altura e intentar animarme.

"Venga Peri, vamos a la frontera" dijo con media sonrisa. Me ayudó a levantar y mantuvimos nuestras manos cogidas. No quería dejarla marchar "¿Hermanas?" dijo dándome la espalda. Realmente no estaba de humor para eso, pero lo hice por que esa podría ser la última vez.

·Hermanas...· juntamos nuestras alas e iluminaron todo el comedor. Entonces me eché a llorar y me abrazó ·Tink... no te vayas...· ella se puso a llorar también. Era muy duro para las dos, demasiado.

"Peri... Nos veremos mañana ¿vale? Voy a arreglarlo... volveremos a comer en tu casa... y a patinar ¿me oyes?" dijo sin poder parar de llorar. _Ojalá tengas razón, ojalá_ "te lo prometo" esa fue la primera promesa que me hacía. Me aferré a ella con todo mi corazón creyendo que iba a cumplirla.

La abracé con todas mis fuerzas hasta que me quedé sin, no quería olvidar ese calor que desprendía en mi cuerpo, no quería perderla.

Al separarnos los demás empezaron a salir de casa y me quedé mirando a los ojos de Tink.

"Esperad fuera, ahora salimos" Tink cerró la puerta y nos quedamos a solas. Deslizó sus manos despacio desde mis hombros hasta mis caderas pasando por mis pechos. Luego me miró a los ojos y me dijo lentamente "nunca jamás, olvidaré este momento" y cerrando nuestros ojos nos besamos como si una fuerza nos atrajera durante unos escasos segundos. Nos hicimos una durante ese instante, fue una sensación increíble.

·Y estos besos son del tipo cuatro... los que se dan... para no olvidar jamás a la hada más importante del mundo· Tink sonrió y me volvió a abrazar.

Me tragué mis lágrimas y poco después salimos de casa cogida de las manos.

Volamos despacio hacia la frontera para hacer más largo el camino. Desde lejos ya vimos a un grupo importante de scouts vigilando la zona.

Nada más vernos, unos scouts cogieron a Tink y a Vidia a la fuerza obligándolas a volver al lado cálido. Me maldije a mí misma por no haberla cogido de la mano con más fuerza.

"Por favor, vuelvan al invierno, aquí no pueden estar" se me congeló el corazón al oír a un scout decir eso. _¿No podemos estar aquí?_

"¿¡Cómo!? ¿Cómo que vuelvan al invierno? ¡Esto es invierno!" gritó Spike.

"Esas son las órdenes, las hadas cálidas y las del invierno no pueden tener ningún tipo de contacto. Tenéis que iros, esta zona está prohibida" caí de rodillas rendida al escuchar eso. Ese 'ningún tipo de contacto' me mató por dentro. _No podré ni siquiera volver a verla..._

"¡¿Pero qué cojones es esto?! ¿¡Porqué nos separáis de esa forma!?" Tink se volvió loca intentando acercarse a mí, pero tres scouts la reducieron "¡Es mi hermana joder!" verla gritar desesperadamente me hizo estallar en llanto. Definitivamente no nos volveríamos a ver y entonces Gliss intentó levantarme, pero estaba paralizada por el dolor.

"Por favor, hagan caso y adéntrense al invierno... aquí no pueden estar..." la voz del scout fue perdiendo fuerza, perdí el oído y en un momento dejé de escuchar los gritos de Tink. Sólo podía escucharme a mí llorando sin parar. Sentí como me arrastraban perdiendo lentamente la vista de Tink ante mis ojos llorosos. Esto no podía estar pasando, tenía que ser algún tipo de pesadilla. El dolor que sentía no era comparable a nada que había sentido antes, no podía soportarlo más.

Llegó un momento en el que no sabía ni qué estaba pasando, no podía ver ni escuchar nada con claridad, sólo podía llorar y llorar con todas mis fuerzas. A ratos veía el rostro de Gliss y de Spike, pero yo sólo quería ver el de Tink.

Saqué todo mi dolor que tenía, me quedé sin lágrimas pero seguía llorando. No sé cuanto rato me pasé así, perdí completamente la noción del tiempo.

Ya totalmente agotada y con el cuerpo dolorido de tanto llorar, me di cuenta de que estaba en el suelo a los brazos de Gliss apoyadas en un árbol. Estábamos solas y empezaba a atardecer.

·Gliss...· ella también tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas ·¿y las demás?· conseguí decir con dificultad.

"No... han podido aguantar verte así... Lo siento..." me cogió con fuerza y apoyó su cabeza en mi frente. Nos quedamos así por unos minutos.

·Tink va a volver ¿verdad?·

"Claro que sí... hará lo imposible para volver a estar a tu lado, no lo dudes" _me lo ha prometido, volverá a estar conmigo, lo sé._ Deseé que me volvieran a brillar las alas cuanto antes.

Con el cuerpo hecho polvo, intenté levantarme y ella me ayudó.

"¿Estás mejor?" asentí con la cabeza aunque no estaba mucho mejor que antes.

·Quiero irme a la cama...· me puse a batir las alas y Gliss me acompañó a casa.

Al llegar recordé a Tink, todo me recordaba a ella, no me podía creer que ya no estuviera allí, todo pasó tan rápido... Fui lentamente hacia mi habitación y me senté en la cama.

"¿Necesitas algo? Cualquier cosa, lo que sea..." estiré mis brazos y se acercó a mí. La abracé quedando mi cabeza en su barriga, tenía ganas de volver a llorar pero no podía, me dolían los ojos, la cabeza, hasta mis pulmones... necesitaba descansar.

·No te vayas. Quédate conmigo· me acarició la cabeza durante unos segundos y se apartó.

"No tenía pensado hacerlo" me tumbó en la cama con cuidado y me sacó los zapatos. Se sacó los suyos y se tumbó conmigo cogiéndome de la mano "estaré contigo para lo que necesites" la necesitaba, necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara a superar eso y ella era la mejor candidata para ello.

·Gracias...· cerré mis ojos y suavemente se puso a tararear una canción muy dulce y tranquilizadora que poco a poco absorbió mis pensamientos por completo y me hizo viajar al maravilloso mundo de los sueños. Mi cuerpo quería descansar y así lo hizo.

Pero ese día, mi subconsciente estaba dispuesto a hacerme sufrir. Soñé que estaba con Tink patinando alegremente cuando de repente, una mano surgió del hielo y le cogió del pié haciéndole caer. Intenté ayudarla, pero entonces empezaron a aparecer scouts por todas partes y se pusieron a pegarla brutalmente. Gritaba con todas mis fuerzas e intentaba sacárselos de encima pero eran demasiados. Tink gritaba mi nombre entre golpes, pensé que la iban a matar cuando...

"¡Peri! ¡Peri! Despierta, ¡oye!" me desperté agitada y acalorada. Creí que me iba a estallar el corazón.

·Tink, Tink... ¿Tink?· vi a Gliss y me di cuenta de que estaba soñando. Fue una pesadilla horrible en todos los sentidos, parecía tan real...

"Eh... ya pasó... relájate vamos..." estaba sudando y me senté en la cama para pasar ese mal rato. Ahora iba a ser imposible volver a dormir, ese sueño se me quedaría gravado con fuego en mi cabeza. Resoplé. Me di cuenta de que me temblaban las manos.

Gliss se me acercó por detrás y me abrazó apoyándose en mi espalda para darme frío.

"Estás ardiendo... Siento haber tardado tanto en despertarte..."

·E-estoy bien· entonces me dio un frío beso en el cuello que me hizo cerrar los ojos ·No creo que pueda volver a dormir... He tenido una pesadilla horrible·

"Olvídala, ni la menciones. No quiero ni imaginármela" apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro "No te mereces lo que está pasando" _no... es muy injusto..._ Me dejé caer a la cama y Gliss siguió pegada a mí "¿Aún tienes calor?"

·Un poco, pero se me pasará...· entonces me quitó la parte de arriba del vestido y me dejé hacer. _Mucho mejor..._ Estaba con los pechos al aire, pero no me importaba.

"¿Sigues teniendo calor?" me quedé dudando unos instantes. No tenía tanta calor pero Gliss insistió en quitarme la ropa. No quería pensar más en la pesadilla así que al final dije que sí.

Sentí sus manos descendiendo por mi espalda y quitándome los pantalones despacio. Seguía de espaldas a ella, no sabía si girarme, aunque esa oscura noche a penas nos permitía ver nada. Me puse un poco nerviosa al estar con ella desnuda en la cama.

"¿Quieres volver a dormir?" _ojalá pudiera._

·Sí... pero no creo que pueda, me da miedo tener otra pesadilla· aún la tenía en la cabeza torturándome.

"Puedo hacer que te duermas con un dulce sueño si quieres" no tenía ni idea de como lo iba a conseguir, pero accedí. Quería volver a dormir, estaba cansada.

·Vale...· puso sus manos en mi cadera y mi hombro y me estiró en la cama bocarriba. Crucé las piernas hacia un lado inconscientemente, no me sentía cómoda desnuda después de todo con Gliss a mi lado. Entonces puso un pequeño objeto en mi ombligo.

Al cogerlo y verlo de cerca me di cuenta de lo que era, no me podía creer que aún lo llevara encima pero lo que me sorprendió más es que pensara en eso en aquél momento.

"Te aseguro que te ayudará a dormir" aún me costaba entender cómo aquella pequeña piedra servía como consolador. Mis nervios se dispararon.

·¿E-en serio? ¿C-cómo...?· me lo cogió de las manos y se puso a girarlo haciendo un ruido como de un engranaje. Se pasó casi un minuto dándole vueltas.

"Bien, ya está cargado. Te enseñaré a usarlo, abre las piernas" mi pulso se aceleró, no veía la forma de que eso fuera a ayudarme a dormir "Confía en mí" tras unos segundos respiré hondo y lo hice. Una parte de mí estaba deseando jugar.

Mis piernas se pusieron rígidas al notar la mano de Gliss en mi entrepierna. Me pilló por sorpresa, pero para sorpresa, la que me dio aquél consolador. De repente se puso a vibrar sin parar y lo noté subir por la pierna.

·E-eso vibra...· oí como se reía.

"Correcto. No todos tienen el placer de probar uno, siéntete afortunada" siguió subiendo y subiendo, no sabía qué me esperaba hasta que rozó mi labio vaginal y la vibración se expandió por todo mi yo. Me quedé sin respiración al sentir eso por primera vez "Ahora respira hondo" me costó pero lo conseguí.

Pegué un grito al ponérmelo directamente en el clítoris, era como una bomba de placer. A los tres segundos me lo apartó.

·Joder...· eso fue increíble, estaba deseando que siguiera ·Más...· me cogí fuerte a la cama y volví a sentirlo, ahora con más intensidad. No pude controlar mis gemidos, esa pequeña máquina se hizo conmigo y el placer que daba era mayor que cualquier orgasmo que hubiera experimentado hasta ahora. Era difícil de creer.

Me dejé llevar, no tenía otra opción. Dejé que siguiera debastándome de placer hasta que pasados dos minutos, llegué al clímax. Casi ni podía respirar, mi sexualidad no podía más, había llegado a mi límite en menos de cinco minutos. Gliss se dio cuenta de ello y me dejó descansar.

"Después de esto soñarás con angelitos..." no podía ni hablar, ni siquiera podía pensar. Tardé en volver a ser yo.

·¿De dónde sacaste esto?·

"No te lo puedo decir, pero te dejaré jugar con él. Ahora intenta dormir, ya verás qué bien sienta..." me puse cómoda y lo intenté.

Tenía razón, ahora estaba mucho más relajada, mi cuerpo estaba descansado después de esa tremenda dosis de placer y cerré los ojos. Aún corría esa sensación dentro de mí, era muy agradable. Mis pensamientos se centraron en eso, fue como si mi mente volara como una mariposa en el lado cálido y terminé durmiendo plácidamente.

* * *

 _Uff, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasará con Tink. Espera, sí quiero. Es más, lo tengo que escribir D:  
_ _Próximo cap en **TMD**._


	9. Bajo el mismo cielo

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _A ver qué os parece este PeriLiss._

 **Ni una semana, una lástima.**

Capítulo 9: Bajo el mismo cielo.

* * *

¿Conoces esos escasos segundos que tarda la mente en despertarse poco después de dejar el sueño? Esos en los que justo te acabas de levantar y te sientes bien sin recordar nada del día anterior. Esos segundos, los añoré nada más se esfumaron. Mis alas no iban a volver a brillar en mucho tiempo, o al menos eso creía después de lo que pasó la tarde de ayer, y me dio mucha rabia.

Todo esto pasó antes de que me diera cuenta de que Gliss estaba junto a mí y recordara lo que pasó anoche. Eso me sacó una sonrisa. Yo seguía desnuda y ella durmiendo. Me incorporé sin moverme demasiado para no molestarla y tras un momento de reflexión, me senté en la cama para vestirme. Me sentía extraña, iba a echar mucho de menos a mi hermana y no podía hacer nada al respecto, así que tenía que acostumbrarme.

Entonces escuché un ruido que venía de la cocina, algo cayéndose al suelo. Deduje que sería Spike y Sled pero ojalá fuera Tink. Si estuviera por aquí ya estaría en mis brazos.

Una vez vestida salí de la habitación y me los encontré. Aún estaba un poco soñolienta pero sobretodo me sentía relajada, seguramente por lo de anoche.

"¡Peri!" Spike me dio un abrazo rápido "buenos días. Estamos preparándoos el desayuno" _mira qué bien_ , _no tengo ganas de hacer nada_...

·Gracias... Buenos díiiias· dije bostezando ·¿qué tal estáis?· se quedaron mirando entre ellos un tanto confundidos.

"Pues... bien, bueno, ya sabes... Veo que ya te encuentras mejor" entendí a lo que se refería y no quería hablar del tema. Quería seguir en mi pequeña nube de despreocupación, sin pensar demasiado en Tink. No era fácil pero no quería volver a sentirme destrozada como ayer.

·Sí, he dormido bastante bien· ahora lo que me tenía ocupada la cabeza era Gliss, quería que se despertara para darle un beso de buenos días.

"Qué suerte... en fin, no tardaremos mucho así que si quieres ir despertando a la dormilona del grupo..." me hizo gracia porque ella era la que siempre se levantaba antes que nadie. Era la segunda vez que tenía el privilegio de sacarla del sueño y no podía perder la oportunidad.

La primera fue hace ya algunas estaciones. Hicimos una fiesta en casa de Spike y yo me fui antes que ellas. Cuando volví al día siguiente, las encontré en la cama una encima de la otra y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que fingir que había venido Milori para hablar de las preparaciones del cambio de estación. Se pusieron como locas arreglándose y recogiéndolo todo, nunca me cansaré de reírme por ello.

Pero esta vez era diferente, quería despertarla de la forma más dulce posible. Cuando fui a la habitación, la vi igual que antes, tumbada de lado agarrando el cojín.

Me acerqué a ella poniéndome en la cama a cuatro patas, y me dispuse a besarla. Iba a hacerlo cuando de golpe me vino Tink a la cabeza, ese beso que nos dimos en concreto, me quitó las ganas de besarla y me quedé a medio camino. Eso me hizo bajar de mi nube y me tumbé en la cama para pensar en ello.

No quería que fuera el último. Me entraron ganas de ir a la frontera para ver si los scouts aún seguían allí, pero sabía que si lo hubieran conseguido, ya estaría aquí. Aún tenía esperanzas de que en pocos días la pudiera volver a ver, pero cabía la posibilidad de que nos pasáramos una larga temporada sin vernos o de que incluso nunca nos volviéramos a ver. ¿Qué haría yo entonces? ¿Podría soportarlo?

Pensé en que quizás lo mejor sería olvidarme de eso en la medida de lo posible, al fin y al cabo no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera podía cruzar al lado cálido. Lo único que me quedaba era esperar a que me brillaran las alas. Entonces recordé que tenía que despertar a Gliss.

Me giré hacia ella y vi como cerraba los ojos deprisa. Ya estaba despierta, seguramente desde que me acerqué a ella. Perdí mi oportunidad.

·No te hagas la dormida, venga. Vamos a desayunar· me incorporé y Gliss cambió su cojín por mí. Me pilló de la cintura intentando aguantarse la risa. Volví a estirarme para aplastarle el brazo pero consiguió ponerme encima suyo al atraerme aún con los ojos cerrados. Incluso entrelazó mis piernas para que no me pudiera escapar.

"Te has vestido..." dijo decepcionada. No sabía si era consciente de que estaban ahí los demás.

·Tenemos a Spike y a Sled en casa, nos estás haciendo el desayuno· abrió los ojos y me apartó los pelos de la cara para darme un asombroso beso.

"Buenos días querida" _malditos besos de Gliss, ¿cómo pueden ser tan buenos?_ Eran geniales y me hacían querer más, mejores que los que me daba Sled, mucho mejores.

Dejé caer mi cuerpo encima del suyo pero Spike nos cortó el rollo.

"¡Chicas! ¡Vamos, que es para hoy!" no quería hacerles esperar, así que rodé hacia el otro lado de la cama y me levanté con la inercia. Gliss intentó imitarme pero terminó de cara al suelo haciéndome reír. Supe que lo hizo a propósito, solía hacer ese tipo de tonterías para levantar los ánimos.

La ayudé a ponerse de pié y me dio otro beso como recompensa.

"Gracias. Te veo bien" dijo alegremente. La verdad es que no sé qué haría sin mis amigas.

Fuimos al comedor y nos los encontramos sentados en la misma silla besándose bien juntitos. _Si lo sé me quedo más rato en la habitación._

"Mira quien por fin aparece por aquí. ¿Qué hacíais tanto rato?" dijo Sled. No se me ocurría nada que contestarles, pero a Gliss sí.

"Es que nos entretuvimos buscando la forma ideal de rodar por la cama sin caernos al suelo. Ha sido todo un reto" _menuda excusa._ La cara que se les quedó a esos dos fue para enmarcar. Tras reírnos y olvidarnos del tema, nos pusimos a devorar la rica comida que nos prepararon.

"Bueno Peri, ¿qué quieres que hagamos hoy?" me quedé sin palabras ante la pregunta de Sled. Nunca me habían dejado escoger qué hacer de esa forma. Todos me miraron esperando a que dijera algo.

·V-vale... pues... me gustaría pasar por la frontera para ver qué tal están las cosas...· entonces me quedé mirando a Gliss esperando a que me ayudara, ella era la que siempre tenía ideas pero no esperaba que fuera tan directa.

"Luego me gustaría tener sexo con Gliss... ¿qué más?" eso me descolocó, no es que no lo estuviera pensando, pero no quería decirlo tan abiertamente.

·B-bueno, luego podríamos hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve. Así nos desahogaremos un poco...· asintieron ·por la tarde podríamos ir al bosque de la escarcha, hace mucho que no practicamos· exactamente desde antes de conocer a Tink. Era una rutina que hacíamos antes de que cayera la frontera y que estábamos destinados volver a coger.

A todos les pareció estupendo, ninguna objeción. Hoy era el día en que yo escogía qué hacer y cuando hacerlo, me sentí la reina.

Después de terminar con el desayuno, nos pusimos en marcha. Ahora era Gliss quien me cogía la mano, no pude evitar volver a recordar lo de ayer.

Vimos a los scouts en el mismo sitio que ayer, me costaba creer que fueran a tenernos controlados todo el día. Iban a terminar odiando su talento.

·Me dan un poco de lástima, ¿no se aburrirán siempre allí vigilando?·

"Si quieres podemos ir a preguntárselo" no me pareció mal la idea de Gliss, así que nos acercamos a ellos. No eran los mismos que los de ayer.

"Por favor, aléjense de esta zona, no pueden estar aquí" _otra vez con esa frasecita._

"¿En serio? Vaya vaya..." dijo Gliss como si no lo supiera "oye, ¿no os aburrís todo el día aquí vigilando? ¿no os gustaría veniros para echar una guerra de bolas de nieve?" me reí por dentro por lo absurdo que sería.

"Tenemos que cumplir nuestras órdenes, así que váyanse" _qué serios y aburridos que son, claro que no se aburren, no saben lo que es divertirse..._

·¿Sabéis hasta cuando tendréis que cumplir vuestras órdenes?·

"Hasta que nos lo ordenen, ahora, váyanse de una vez" _menudos cabezones, son de lo peor._ Les hicimos caso y los dejamos en paz. Dependía de la reina después de todo, sólo faltaba que Tink y Vidia se encargaran de hacerle entrar en razón.

Volvimos por donde vinimos y los dos tortolitos se quedaron detrás de nosotras.

"No te preocupes Peri, tarde o temprano se largarán y las hadas cálidas podrán volver a cruzar" _eso espero_ "por ahora, vamos a mi casa ¿no?" lo siguiente en la lista de actividades era enrollarme con Gliss y bueno, no le podía decir que no.

·Venga· a medio camino nos quedamos a solas al pasar por casa de Spike. Tras despedirnos entre risas me pregunté qué íbamos a hacer en su casa. Nunca había tenido sexo con otra hada y mi mente se inundó de incógnitas.

"Por fin tenemos un rato a solas para nosotras... llevo desde ayer esperando este momento" me inquieté, no sabía que quería hacer conmigo ni qué esperaba que hiciera.

·Yo... soy nueva en esto...· Gliss se detuvo, estábamos cerca de su casa. Me cogió de las manos y me besó.

"No te preocupes ¿vale? Relájate, vamos a pasárnoslo bien, ya verás" seguimos hasta su casa e intenté no obsesionarme mucho con eso. _Lo dejaré todo en sus manos, ojalá tenga más aparatos como el de ayer._

Fuimos directamente a su habitación, pero para mi sorpresa, levantó su cama y la puso en vertical.

·¿Gliss?· _¿qué está haciendo?_

"Hehe... antes de bajar, tienes que saber una cosa sobre mí" _¿bajar a dónde?_ "Yo... soy lesbiana casi desde que nací, entonces... he salido con muchas hadas y con el tiempo he cogido experiencia... ya sabes"

·Aja... ¿antes de bajar?· entonces me di cuenta de que había un bloque de hielo sospechoso debajo de su cama.

"Sí. No te asustes ¿vale? Tómatelo con calma" _¿porqué tendría que asustarme?_ Mis nervios se dispararon. Apartó el bloque de hielo y bajó por ese agujero. _Por eso su casa es tan pequeña, tiene un sótano secreto._

Bajé tras ella y me quedé congelada al ver todo aquello. Era el doble de grande que su habitación, tenía otra cama, aparentemente más cómoda, una alfombra que cubría casi todo el suelo y tres estanterías llenas de objetos extraños. Me llamaron mucho la atención, me acerqué a la primera estantería y Gliss puso su mano en mi hombro.

"Todo esto son juguetes con los que llevar el placer del sexo a otro nivel, algunos son un poco peculiares" me puse a investigarlo sin poder mediar palabra.

Habían muchos consoladores de todas formas pero lo que más me sorprendía eran esos objetos extraños que no sabía para qué servían. Cogí uno al azar.

En un extremo, unido con un estrecho hilo, tenía una bola blandita y en el otro una especie de mascarilla. Mi imaginación no daba para tanto.

"Esto... es un succionador labial, al apretar eso te succiona... ya sabes" no entendía cómo eso podría ser placentero, era un concepto muy, muy extraño para mí.

Lo dejé donde estaba y cogí otra cosa parecida que en vez de mascarilla, se hacía más grueso. Al apretar la bola, esa parte se hizo más grande. Se me escapó una risa entrecortada. Lo dejé y fui fijándome en todo lo que tenía. Vi que tenía guantes, unos botes con algún tipo de líquido, unas bolas unidas por un hilo, más consoladores, vendas, cuerdas... no pude más cuando vi unos látigos y una jeringuilla gigante que hacía como dos palmos. Me sentí muy ignorante en ese momento.

·T-todo esto... es...·

"No te asustes ¿vale...? No haré nada que tú no quieras" _¿eso se supone que debe tranquilizarme?_ "Mira, ¿sabes qué? Mejor olvida todo esto, entiendo que no estés preparada aún. Haz como si no lo hubieses visto" _imposible._

·¿Has usado tú todo esto?·

"S-sí... y otras cosas que no son mías y no están aquí..." me quedé mirando todo aquello intentando asimilarlo "Dime algo Peri, ¿qué piensas?"

·¿De dónde lo has sacado? Hay materiales que nunca había visto...·

"Bueno, tengo contactos en el lado cálido y... da igual, mira, vamos a empezar con algo suave ¿vale?" respiré hondo y fui a sentarme en la cama para tranquilizarme. Sentí que acababa de entrar en un mundo nuevo para mí y estaba emocionada, pero tenía algo de miedo. Esto no era como visitar el lado cálido por primera vez.

Volvió tras coger un consolador normal. Se sentó a mi lado y me puso su mano en el muslo.

"Sé que he sido un poco brusca, pero tenía que enseñarte todo esto. Es mi secreto mayor guardado y quería que lo supieras ahora que... somos..." no terminó la frase. Me quedé pensando en ello, ¿en qué me había convertido? "Peri en serio, háblame, ¿qué piensas? me estás preocupando"

·Y-yo... quiero probar esas cosas...· la curiosidad formaba una gran parte de mí y no pude negarme a experimentar cosas nuevas.

"Bien... ¿estás segura?" asentí con la cabeza. Si esas cosas podían hacerme sentir tan bien como lo hizo esa pequeña piedra vibradora, quería probarlas.

Se levantó y cambió ese consolador por otro parecido. Me lo lanzó y lo inspeccioné extrañada. Parecía normal, pero en la parte de atrás tenía un delgado y largo cilindro. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer con eso.

"Es uno de mis favoritos, dale vueltas a la parte de atrás. Así" lo hice y notaba como dentro hacía ruido como de un mecanismo.

·¿Es otro vibrador?· sonrió, me lo cogió y se puso a hacerlo ella rápidamente, agarrándolo entre las piernas con mucha práctica.

"Ahora lo verás. Ve desnudándote de mientras" me levanté y seguí sus órdenes. Me desnudé despaldas a ella, me daba un poco de vergüenza hacerlo cara a cara. Justo cuando terminé, ese consolador hizo un ruido seco "Ya está" se levantó y se acercó a mí por detrás para susurrarme al oído "¿Te apetece jugar?" sus manos fueron directas a mis pezones los cuales se pusieron duros al momento. Cerré los ojos para dejarme llevar.

·Sí...· me cogió la mano para darme la vuelta y mirarme de arriba a abajo con sus ojos llenos de lujuria.

"Eres preciosa ¿lo sabías?" me agarró los pechos y me besó apasionadamente. No tardaron nuestras lenguas en encontrarse, mi mente se relajó y me centré en sentir el placer de sus besos. Le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos.

Me deseaba, me buscaba y me encontraba. Notaba la impaciencia en sus labios, me recorrió el cuerpo lentamente con sus manos mientras nos dirigimos a la cama. Al toparme con ella me senté y vi como se desnudaba para mí. Era la primera vez que veía el cuerpo desnudo de otra hada. Me pareció tan bello, sus pechos, su figura, su intimidad... Me estaba poniendo a cien.

Con mi cara entre sus manos seguimos besándonos. Me tumbó hacia atrás y sentí su parte más caliente en mi pierna. Quería que lo sintiera, lo restregaba en mí y eso hizo que me estremeciera. Poco a poco lo fui sintiéndolo más húmedo y Gliss empezó a soltar ligeros gemidos que me provocaban.

Quería oírlos mejor y bajé mis besos por su barbilla para terminar devorándole el cuello. Era suave y agradable, quise bajar más para seguir por sus pechos pero alargó la mano para coger el consolador que quedó en la cama.

"¿Quieres saber qué es lo que hace?" quería, pero tenía otra cosa en mente.

·No, aún no...· me hice con sus pechos y los besé, masajeé, mordí y lamí hasta que me quedé satisfecha. Adoraba sus pechos y quería más, quería estudiar cada parte de su cuerpo y me moría de ganas de llegar a su punto clave. Mi yo interior me lo pedía, lo necesitaba.

"Veo que quieres jugar conmigo..." se quitó de encima y se estiró en el centro de la cama "Venga, hazme lo que quieras..." me volví loca al escuchar esas tentadoras palabras. La tenía toda para mí y sólo para mí.

Sus pezones estaban más que duros, así que seguí por donde me había quedado y me entretuve en su ombligo un momento antes de continuar. Estaba nerviosa pero excitada, deseando llegar al fondo del asunto.

Con el corazón a mil por hora, bajé de beso en beso hasta que dí con sus labios y se abrió de piernas. Nunca pensé que llegaría a hacer eso. Me puse a besarlo, lamerlo y succionarlo dejándolo más húmedo de lo que ya estaba. Me puse a jugar con su clítoris cuando me topé con él. Abrí la zona con los dedos para ver y sentir lo más profundo e íntimo de ella. Fue muy interesante, mi lengua se movía sola.

Aún así, noté que Gliss no lo disfrutaba tanto como yo. Me puse a su altura para volver a estar con ella y besarla.

"¿Te gustó?" le respondí con un beso con lengua hasta lo más profundo de su boca "Ahora me toca a mí" me tumbó hacia un lado sin dejar de besarme, se sentó encima de mí notando mi saliva en la barriga y pellizcó mis pezones mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

Me sentí absorbida por ella, ahora era yo quien estaba a su merced y me excité más de lo que ya estaba. Dejó mis labios para chuparme la oreja y conseguir estremecerme entera, no sabía que daba esa increíble sensación. Mi cuerpo entero subió de temperatura, quería que me metiera el consolador cuanto antes. Estaba por cogerlo yo misma pero esperé a que lo hiciera ella.

Jadeé nada más notar su mano rozando mi hambrienta sexualidad. Sus dedos entrando en mí haciéndome soltar un gemido de esperado placer. Aún cerca de mi oreja me susurró con una voz desafiante.

"¿Estás lista...?" un sí mezclado entre gemidos hizo que bajara hasta mi foco. Sus hábiles dedos me lubricaban sin parar y cuando posó su boca, aluciné.

Me estimuló usando sus dedos, labios, lengua y dientes, era una fuente imparable de puro placer. Era como si supiera qué hacer en cada momento para darme todo el placer que podía sentir, me contraía sin parar, gemía y le cogí la cabeza para que siguiera. Nadie me había hecho sentir así, a penas podía controlarme y no iba a tardar mucho en correrme.

"Vaya Peri, te estás empapando... no te irás a correr antes de que usemos el consolador ¿verdad?" se puso a ir más rápido haciéndome vibrar, mi cuerpo estaba por estallar. Quería aguantar para probar el consolador pero estaba demasiado a gusto como para no hacerlo.

Terminé arqueándome de glorioso placer, se me nubló la vista y sólo podía escuchar mis gemidos. Me corrí muy, pero que muy a gusto, más que ayer y todo. Me sujetó las piernas para aguantar mis repentinos espasmos. M mi respiración era irregular y estaba ardiendo. Necesitaba descasar.

"¿Quieres probar un poco de ti? Es delicioso" a penas podía moverme. Me lamió lo empapada que estaba y se acercó para compartir mis fluidos con un caliente beso "¿Ahora qué? No puedo dejar el consolador cargado mucho tiempo, ¿crees que podrás con eso?" negué con la cabeza pero lo cogió sonriendo sin hacerme caso "¿cómo lo sabes si aún no lo has probado?" le dio un golpe seco en la parte de atrás y el consolador empezó a echar un zumbido extraño.

·¿Qué... hace?· no me respondió, cuando paró de hacer ruido le echó un poco de escarcha y se derritió en nada ·¿Cómo...?· salía vapor y todo de allí.

"Esto te gustará" me lo acercó y lo rozó por mi cuello. Esa cosa ardía como un demonio pero lo justo para no doler. Aún así me quejé.

·¿Cómo se supone que me va a gustar?· se rió y se lo metió en la boca.

"Ahora está un poco más frío. Si te molesta o te duele dímelo ¿vale?" eso ya lo tenía presente, pero no me sentía preparada para eso, sobretodo después de correrme.

Intenté relajarme y me paseó el consolador por los pechos haciéndome subir más de temperatura. No veía claro que eso terminara dentro de mí.

·Creo que-·

"Date la vuelta, ponte a cuatro patas"

·No sé si-·

"Confía en mí, vamos. Dijiste que querías probar esas cosas" al final lo hice, confiaba en que si me molestaba pararía. Me quedé totalmente expuesta a ella y no podía ver lo que hacía. Apoyé la cabeza en la cama esperando notar el calor, pero en vez de eso metió tres dedos para dilatarme.

·No te pases...· estaba sensible y seguía sin ver claro que fuera a meterme eso. Entonces noté el calor al acercármelo y me puse nerviosa.

Cuando lo posó en mi vagina noté como se me contraía y se ponía a chorrear. Ese calor se esparció por todo mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

"Al principio vas a notarte muy caliente, pero no te preocupes, es normal" _¿normal?_ Me lo fue metiendo y sentí como me derretía por dentro, era una sensación increíble pero me estaba asando. Notaba mi acelerado pulso en la punta del consolador como un foco de energía, el cual me hacía delirar.

Lo mantuvo dentro casi un minuto, quería sacármelo pero no quería dejar de sentirme de aquella forma, me retorcía y gritaba, se me iba la cabeza pero no quería parar.

Cuando me lo quitó caí rendida por aquello, mi cuerpo estaba al límite, mis pulsaciones, mi respiración. Mi frío interior sufrió un desajuste por un momento y fue impresionante.

·Woao...· ahora sí que necesitaba descansar como fuera. Me moví hacia el borde de la cama para bajar de temperatura.

"¿Ves? Te dije que te gustaría" se puso encima y la sentí más fría que nunca.

·¿Eso... no es... peligroso?· tanto calor para una hada del invierno no podía ser bueno de ninguna forma.

"No, lo he probado mil veces y he llegado a estar muy, muy caliente. No te preocupes" respiré un poco más aliviada y me mató a besos "Descansa... te lo mereces" me dio otro beso y se estiró para usarme como almohada. Parecía feliz y yo me sentí en paz.

Ese iba a ser nuestro espacio de juego y supe que íbamos a pasar mucho tiempo allí a partir de ahora.

Me dormí sin darme cuenta al pasar de cien a cero, la cama era realmente cómoda y descansé genial. Vi que Gliss no estaba, ni ella ni su ropa, pero había una nota a mi lado.

 _Estoy arriba haciendo la comida,_

 _intentaré no hacer mucho ruido._

 _PD: Estás adorable cuando duermes._

Sonreí por su atención, me vestí con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y subí. La escuché tararear una canción desde la habitación, debía de estar de buen humor. Me sabía esa canción y me puse a cantarla, era muy pegadiza.

Cuando me escuchó se puso a dar unos pasos de baile acercándose a mí y me dio un rápido beso.

"Buenos días querida, ¿has dormido bien?"

·Mejor que nunca... ¿ya es tan tarde?· el olor de la comida me hizo tener hambre.

"Bueno, un poco. Han venido Spike y Sled para ver si íbamos a hacer la guerra de bolas de nieve, les dije que lo haríamos por la tarde" _es verdad, no me acordaba._

·Supongo que no les habrá importado demasiado· _se habrán alegrado y todo_ ·¿te ayudo en algo?·

"Ya estoy terminando, así que relájate. Siéntete como en casa de Gliss" la besé otra vez, nunca me cansaré de hacerlo.

Le hice caso y me relajé sentándome en la encimera de la cocina. No quería separarme de ella.

Seguí cantando esa canción y se unió, probablemente a partir de ahora esa sería nuestra canción y me gustaba.

Me gustaba Gliss, siempre me había caído muy bien y adoraba su forma de ser. Ahora que nos habíamos hecho tan íntimas iba a disfrutar de ella en muchos sentidos. Nublé mi cabeza pensando en ello y tuvimos una comida genial.

Cuando terminamos, fuimos a buscar a los demás para pasar la tarde. Era estupendo estar los cuatro de esa forma, era simplemente perfecto, pero me faltaba una cosa. Una parte dentro de mí gritaba con fuerza, mis ganas de estar con Tink me empezaron a agobiar y sólo era el primer día.

Intenté no pensar en ello y nos lo pasamos bien lanzándonos bolas de nieve. Me gustaba tomármelo en serio y correr, saltar, esconderme como si me fuera la vida en ello. Reímos un montón y a media guerra apareció una hada de los animales con un aparato extraño.

"Hey chicos, esta máquina hace bolas de nieve. Podéis usarla si queréis" _la máquina de Clank y Bobble... al final la hicieron._ Estaba hecha con materiales del lado cálido y me recordó a la máquina de nieve con la que crucé. Mil pensamientos sobre eso se volcaron en mi cabeza haciendo que olvidar a Tink fuera imposible.

Me puse a recordarla como si hubiéramos estado separadas durante mucho tiempo, su ropa, su cara, sus aventuras y su forma de ser. Me moría por volver a verla y mi ánimo cayó por los suelos.

"Eh Peri, venga vamos a probar la máquina" Gliss me sacó de esos pensamientos pero no pude olvidar a Tink.

·S-sí...· funcionaba muy bien, las hacía todas del mismo tamaño, exactamente el que les dije. Seguimos jugando pero ahora con menos ganas. Intenté que no se me notara para no hacerles sentir mal.

Una vez satisfechos y con nieve hasta en las orejas, fuimos hacia el bosque de la escarcha comentando las jugadas y momentos más épicos de la batalla.

En la entrada del bosque volvieron a mí recuerdos de Sled y sus aventuras con Spike. Eso quedaba muy lejos aunque hubieran pasado a penas unos días. Una vez dentro, Gliss me retó a uno de sus múltiples juegos a los que nos encantaba jugar. Éramos buenas con la escarcha y si nos dan un bosque entero para hacer lo que queramos, no podemos desperdiciarlo.

Estuvo bien durante un buen rato y me distraje, pero volví a pensar en Tink. No podía más, tenía que contárselo a Gliss o me volvería loca.

·Oye... echo de menos a mi hermana y no han pasado ni dos días. ¿Qué hago?·

"Ah... sí, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría... Es normal que la eches de menos y quieras estar con ella, sois clavaditas después de todo. Pero tienes que aceptarlo, es posible que pase un tiempo antes de que vuelvan a dejar cruzar a las hadas cálidas y no debes obsesionarte con ello. No quiero verte sufrir Peri, lo mejor es que lo olvides en la medida de lo posible" eso ya lo sabía, pero era incapaz de hacerlo.

·Porque... ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer? ¿Ni hablar con Milori del tema?·

"Hmm... no creo que saquemos nada con eso. La norma no tiene nada que ver con la relación que tiene con la reina, si se hubieran pelado o algo lo único que tenía que hacer Clarion era quedarse en el lado cálido... Milori no puede cruzar" pensé en lo último que dijo, sabía que las hadas del invierno no podían hacerlo, pero él quizás sí que podría.

·Espera... ¿tú crees? ¿Cómo sabemos que no puede cruzar? Quizás sí que podía, tiene una ala rota, no le importaría perder la otra·

"Bueno, vale, imaginemos que es cierto y la reina puso la norma para que Milori dejara de molestarla. ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos?" me quedé sin ideas, era un camino sin salida. Sólo esperaba que hubiera alguna forma de poder estar con Tink, por muy rebuscada que fuera.

·Ya...· pero no dejé de pensar en eso y se me pasó una idea que podría funcionar ·y si... mis alas se pueden regenerar al juntarlas las de Tink...·

"Peri, no. Ni se te ocurra cruzar, tus alas quizás se te curen pero te vas a derretir ahí ¿sabes el calor que hace allí?" me emocioné con esa idea y no quería abandonarla.

·¡Sí! Me quedé sin nieve en pleno verano y por la mañana, sé lo que es pasar calor y creo que podría cruzar al otoño por la noche, cuando las temperaturas hayan bajado. O... ¡ya sé! puedo dañarme el ala a propósito para que la dejen venir. Así seguro que podrá cruzar·

"¿¡Estás loca!? Ni se te ocurra dañarte las alas, te lo prohíbo es más, si lo haces me cabrearé mucho contigo. Olvídalo, ¿quieres?" se enfadó bastante, pero seguí pensando en que era una buena idea.

Ya se hacía tarde y no dejaba de darle vueltas al tema, hice planes y pensé en estrategias para que los scouts no me pillaran pero no podía hacer nada sin el consentimiento de Gliss.

Ya entrada la noche, nos despedimos de Spike y Sled y nos fuimos de allí. Sabía que seguía pensando en formas de ver a Tink pero no me dijo nada hasta que llegamos a su casa.

"Mira Peri, yo soy la primera que quiere que seas feliz y vuelvas a ver a tu hermana, pero entiéndelo, a veces las cosas no salen como uno espera" no quería aceptarlo, no quería perder la esperanza tan fácilmente "Dudo mucho que sean capaces de cambiar esa norma de la frontera, si la reina la volvió a imponer es

por algo y no lo va a cambiar por que Tink se lo diga"

·Eres muy molesta cuando te lo propones...· aunque tenía razón, iba a pasarlo realmente mal los próximos días.

"Es que quiero que lo entiendas y seas consciente de ello, perdona si he sido muy dura pero tienes que asimilarlo, y cuando antes mejor. No quiero que llegues al punto de romper tus alas para estar con ella ¿sabes?"

·Está bien, vale... lo intentaré... pero tendrás que ayudar a controlarme, es posible que en unos días me vuelva loca·

"Estaré a tu lado para lo que necesites, no te preocupes. Me alegro de que lo hayamos hablado, me tenías un poco preocupada" le di un beso para cerrar el tema y fuimos a la cocina para hacer la cena. No había cocinado en todo el día y tenía que hacer algo.

Después de la cena nos quedamos charlando un buen rato hasta que Gliss propuso ir a la cama de arriba. Había sido un día un poco fuera de lo normal en el que la vuelta a la rutina, Gliss y Tink ocupaban mis pensamientos.

Me costó mucho dormirme, tanto pensar en cruzar la frontera y en los scouts hizo que tuviera varias pesadillas. Cada una peor que la anterior, fue un horror.

Gliss me propuso usar la piedra otra vez pero no quería tener que usarla cada vez que no podía dormir. Tenía que superar este problema yo sola.

En varios momentos creí que se me ponían a brillar las alas y mi corazón se sobresaltaba. Estaba empezando a tener alucinaciones y todo.

Al final salí fuera un rato para despejarme e intentar calmarme un poco. La noche era preciosa, el ligero sonido del viento, las estrellas, la luna... Gliss tenía unas buenas vistas. Me pregunté si Tink también tendría problemas para dormir, estaba bastante segura de ello. Quizás en ese momento, también estaba despierta, mirando las mismas estrellas que yo. Derramé algunas lágrimas al pensar que quizás nunca más volvería a ver a Tink.

Ya más calmada volví dentro y conseguí dormir de alguna forma.

* * *

 _En serio, no aguanto más verlas separadas. Es demasiado cruel D:  
_ _Próximo capítulo en TMD, dentro de una semana ;)_


	10. El fin

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Ni una semana, una lástima.**

Capítulo 10: El fin.

* * *

Empezó el segundo día sin Tink. Ya no me sentía tan relajada y no me la podía quitar de la cabeza. Gliss lo sabía e intentó distraerme para que no le diera más vueltas pero simplemente, no podía. Pasamos por la frontera a buena mañana y ahí estaban, esos dichosos y aburridos scouts, cada vez los odiaba más.

El único momento en el que se despejaron mis pensamientos fue cuando fuimos al el sótano de su casa. Era genial probar sus aparatitos, cada uno era diferente y se disfrutaban de formas muy diversas. Bauticé el sitio como el santuario del placer.

Después de una intensa mañana, volvimos con nuestra rutina diaria. No es que me aburriera escarchando por el bosque, pero solo con pensar en Tink me desanimaba. Quería volver a verla, que estuviera aquí conmigo y pasarlo bien juntas. Me frustraba saber que no podía.

Aquella noche casi ni dormí, empezaba a pensar que nunca más volvería a ver a mi hermana y eso me rompía por dentro. Sólo habían pasado dos días y ya estaba de los nervios. No quería ni pensar cómo podría aguantar una semana o un mes sin ella, y mucho menos un año.

Habiendo dormido una o dos horas escasas, amaneció el tercer día. Estaba de mal humor por la falta de sueño y por volver a ver a esos scouts. Si Tink aún no había conseguido que la reina rompiera la regla de la frontera, pensé que quizás nunca lo conseguiría. No sabía ni siquiera si aún lo estaba intentando, quizás ya se había rendido y me había olvidado. El hecho de no saberlo me sacaba de quicio.

Mi cabeza se llenó de mala leche y empecé a cuestionarme si realmente yo le importaba tanto a Tink. Estaba segura de que su novia estaba encantada de que la frontera nos hubiera separado, así podría estar siempre con ella. La cuestión era si Tink lo estaría llevando mejor que yo.

Busqué formas de poder cruzar o alguna forma para que nos pudiéramos ver, pero no se me ocurrió nada más que colarme por la frontera y aguantar el infierno de calor, o dañarme el ala para que Tink pudiera volver y así curarmela. Las dos opciones eran malas con ganas, Gliss me dejó bien claro que no me permitiría hacerlo pero cada vez lo veía más claro.

Fuimos a ver a Dewey para que me diera algún consejo o algo para sobrellevar el tema, pero su solución para todo era leer y no estaba de humor para hacerlo.

El cuarto día fue peor que el tercero, y casi seguro que el quinto sería aún peor. Ya ni el sexo podía evadir mis pensamientos, estaba obsesionada con Tink hasta tal punto que me empezó a doler la cabeza.

No le dije nada a Gliss para no preocuparla, pero por la tarde se me hizo imposible disimularlo. Fuimos al gran bloque de hielo para que me dieran algo que bajara el dolor de cabeza y más o menos se me pasó un poco, pero no iba a durar mucho.

A media noche estallé, lloré desconsoladamente por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mi vida se había vuelto vacía desde que perdí a Tink y lo estaba pasando fatal.

Ya ni Gliss podía animarme.

Como era de esperar, el quinto día fue una absoluta mierda. El dolor de cabeza no dejaba de atormentarme, no tenía ganas de nada y me pasé medio día tirada en la cama. Necesitaba estar con mi hermana, sin ella no podía vivir tranquila. No sé como Gliss seguía estando a mi lado después de todo aquello, me sentía fatal por ella. Tenía que hacer algo o iba a volverme loca.

Al anochecer, desaté mi rabia que llevaba guardando todos estos días y aprovechando que Gliss se fue al baño, salí volando a toda velocidad hacia la frontera. Ignorando y esquivando a los scouts, crucé al lado cálido sin pensarlo y el choque de temperaturas me derribó.

Me hice algunos rasguños al caer al suelo pero lo peor fue que me sancionaron con una semana sin poder acercarme a la frontera. Si me volvían a ver me iba a meter en serios problemas.

Estaba por meterme en la cama y no volver a salir de mi habitación jamás, mi obsesión terminaría acabando conmigo.

Tras una bronca de Gliss por hacer tal estupidez y llorar de impotencia, dormimos en mi casa. Allí pude dormir un poco mejor que los otros días.

Después de casi una semana entera sin Tink, noté que yo misma había cambiado, ya no era la misma. Era como si hubiera perdido el espíritu para seguir viviendo, desprendía negatividad y Gliss se estaba hartando de todo aquello.

Ella odiaba verme sufrir de esa forma, pero no podía olvidar a mi hermana, tenía miedo de hacerlo, no quería olvidar nada de ella.

Pasaron los días y cada vez estábamos peor, empezaba a pensar que Spike y Sled nos evadían para no estar con nosotras y Gliss iba a dejarme sola.

Al noveno día de perder a Tink, tuve una pelea horrible con Gliss. Sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría pasando, pero no esperaba que fuera tan duro.

Me quedé en casa sin ella, después de tenerla todos esos días a mi lado, me sentí muy sola. Ya no me quedaba nada que perder, mi cabeza iba a explotar de un momento a otro y se me ocurrió la peor idea que podría tener. Romperme el ala.

·¡A LA MIERDA TODO!· agarré mi ala derecha con las manos e intenté romperla como si fuera una hoja, pero no podía, sólo conseguía dolor y mi propio cerebro me lo impedía.

Busqué algún objeto o algo que pudiera romperla pero solo encontré una estalactita puntiaguda que colgaba del techo. La cogí y apoyé el ala contra la mesa para abrir un agujero con el que poder empezar a romper el ala.

Cogí un libro que tenía por ahí y con un golpe seco destrozando el trozo de hielo, conseguí hacerme un agujero en el borde del ala. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor, pensé que no dolería tanto ya que Tink se la rompió y ni me enteré, pero luego caí en cuentas de que tenía las alas heladas y de esa forma no se dolía.

Con ese agujero en el ala, ya podría romperla un poco, lo justo para no poder volar. Tampoco era necesario partirla por la mitad.

Me puse a ello y oh cielos, a penas la rompí un par de dedos me caí al suelo retorciéndome de dolor.

Tenía que hacerlo de un tirón, pero mis manos temblaban y no podía ver bien con las lágrimas en mis ojos. Entonces pensé en apoyar el ala en la mesa y ponerle el libro encima para romperla usando mi espalda.

Me preparé, respiré hondo, me sequé las lágrimas y me puse a ello. _Tres... dos... u-uno... y..._

·¡AAAARRG!· escuché como se rasgaba mi ala y al caer al suelo por aquel infierno de dolor se me terminó de romper el ala por completo. _Oh dios mío ¿qué he hecho?_ Vi el trozo de ala desde el suelo colgando de la mesa y me eché a llorar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el dolor fue disminuyendo poco a poco y fui capaz de levantarme pero esto era solo la primera parte. Ahora tenía que ir a la frontera, aún con la prohibición que me impusieron. Cuando miré hacia la entrada, recordé que vivía en lo alto de un acantilado y no podía volar.

·¡Mierda! ¡Joder! ¡Soy imbécil!· _¿cómo no pude pensar en ello antes?_ Eché un vistazo a la altura y no me quedó otra que saltar. Debajo había una buena capa de nieve blanda así que planeando un poco con suerte podía caer bien.

Me detuve unos minutos para relajarme y prepararme para el salto. Entonces cogí algo de carrerilla y salté intentando planear un poco. Fui muy ingenua al pensar que podría hacerlo con una ala y media. Perdí el control nada más saltar y di vueltas sobre mí misma hasta que caí a la nieve con la pierna izquierda.

Nada podría superar al dolor que sentía en mi espalda, pero supe que me había dado un buen golpe y al intentar levantarme me di cuenta de que me había torcido el pié. Aún así, tenía que llegar a la frontera, por Tink.

Me puse en marcha cojeando por la nieve, me quedaba un largo camino hasta la frontera, pero no iba a detenerme. El dolor se hacía más fuerte con cada paso pero seguí como si una fuerza sobrehadana me llevara.

A los diez minutos de camino, escuché a Gliss gritar como una loca.

"¡PERIII!" no tardó en quedarse delante mío "¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?!"la ignoré e intenté seguir con mi camino, pero un guantazo me detuvo. La miré como si estuviera desafiando a la mismísima muerte "¡¿Cómo se te ocurre romperte el ala de esa forma?! ¡Puede que nunca más puedas volver a volar, lo sabes ¿no?!"

·¡SÍ JODER! Déjame en paz...· se me quedó mirando pasmada con la boca abierta y seguí mi camino dejándola atrás.

"¿Has saltado desde tu casa...?" mi cojera no pasó desapercibida "En serio Peri... no sé qué hacer contigo" me cogió el brazo y lo rodeó en su cuello para ayudarme a andar "¿te has torcido el pié?"

·¿Tú qué crees?· seguimos andando sin decir palabra hasta que nos vieron los scouts y un par de ellos se lanzaron hacia nosotras.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Porqué venís hacia aquí? Creí haberte prohibido que te acercaras"

"Es una urgencia, Peri ha tenido un accidente y se ha roto el ala. Necesitamos que venga su hermana cuanto antes para que se la cure, ahora" Gliss se lo tomó muy en serio.

"Cielos... acercaros" _ha funcionado... podré ver a Tink._ Fuimos con los scouts y uno se largó hacia el lado cálido.

"Esperad aquí mientras llega nuestro supervisor. Cuando venga hablaremos de lo ocurrido y decidiremos qué hacer" _oh mierda, tengo que inventarme una excusa para que parezca un accidente._

Esperamos allí unos minutos y me dio tiempo para pensar. Entonces apareció Lord Milori con su búho.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Oh cielos... Periwinkle..."

·H-he tenido un accidente... cuando estaba en-·

"Si vas a contarme algo, que sea la verdad" era como si supiera que estaba mintiendo, me quedé en silencio por la sorpresa "Al parecer Vidia también se dañó una ala casualmente para venir al invierno, ¿lo hiciste tú para ver a tu hermana?" la seriedad de Milori me intimidó, no sabía qué decir.

"Por ahora estamos esperando al supervisor de los scouts..." Gliss desvió su atención.

"Esto está yendo demasiado lejos..." se quedó pensando y después se fue a hablar con un scout a solas.

 _¿Entonces Vidia se dañó su ala para venir? ¿Para ver a... Spike? ¿Y Tink?_

Poco después mis alas se pusieron a brillar y mi corazón se disparó. Estaba cerca, casi la podía ver y detrás de la reina, apareció. Los scouts nos pararon al intentar acercarnos como si fuéramos imanes.

·¡Tink!· todo ese esfuerzo mereció la pena. Después de nueve largos y duros días pude volver a verla.

"¿Pero qué has hecho Peri?" volver a oír su voz me inundó los ojos de lágrimas. Parecía preocupada pero estaba feliz de volver a verme.

"Está bien, que lo hagan" la reina me desvió la vista y los scouts nos soltaron. Me quedé de piedra, Tink se acercó a mí y me abrazó. No podía ni moverme de la emoción del momento. Volver a sentir su cálido cuerpo me hizo sentir muy feliz.

"Ni te imaginas cuanto te he echado de menos" esas palabras me hicieron ponerme a llorar en su hombro. Lo pasé muy mal esos días, no quería volver a separarme de ella nunca más, ojalá pudiera parar el tiempo para que siempre estuviéramos juntas.

·Tink... no me dejes sola· me abrazó con fuerza hasta que los scouts nos hicieron separar.

"Venga, ya está bien. Apresúrate en curarle el ala"

"Te prometo que no descansaré hasta que quiten la norma" se dio la vuelta y preparó sus alas "¿Hermanas?" le cogí de las manos y me puse de espaldas a ella.

·Hermanas...· cerramos los ojos y el dolor que sentía se fue desvaneciendo. Sentía su pulso en mis manos, quería que el tiempo se detuviera, quería estar con ella para siempre, no soportaría que nos volvieran a separar. _Tengo que parar el tiempo, ojalá... quizás... si lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas, con toda mi alma... Tink... no te vayas... no te vayas..._

Y se hizo el silencio absoluto. Abrí los ojos despacio y me quedé mirando a los copos de nieve que flotaban por el aire. _¿Qué cojones...?_

"¡Aah!" Tink soltó mi mano de repente y al girarme vi que todos estaban quietos como piedras, menos ella "N-no puede ser... se ha cumplido..." me miró con la boca abierta, no sabía qué hacer, no salía de mi asombro.

·¿S-se ha parado el tiempo?· todos estaban quietos, con los ojos cerrados por la luz que desprendimos, mi ala estaba curada y ya no me dolía el pié. Era perfecto.

"¡Sí! Justo cuando lo estaba pensando... se ha cumplido mi deseo"

·¿Tú también deseaste que se detuviera el tiempo?· _oh sí, esto es perfecto._

"¡Yuuhuuuu!" me cogió de la mano y nos adentramos en el invierno dejando a todas esas estatuas en la frontera.

·¡Esto es genial! ¡Podemos hacer lo que queramos!· a medio camino de algún sitio, se detuvo y me quedé frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara.

"Lo que queramos..." entonces puso las manos en mis hombros y las descendió lentamente pasando por mis pechos hasta la cintura "Del tipo cinco, los que se dan cuando se para el tiempo" y me besó pegando su cuerpo al mio, fundiendo nuestras bocas y compartiendo nuestras lenguas. Nadie nos podía ver, todo lo que hiciéramos quedaría entre nosotras dos. No me lo podía creer.

Seguimos besándonos hasta que a Tink le dio un escalofrío.

·No llevas el abrigo...·

"N-no, no esperaba cruzar al invierno. ¿Tienes algo que dé calor?" me extrañó la pregunta pero en realidad sí que tenía algo.

·Pues sí, en casa de Gliss hay un... objeto que da calor. Vamos· no era la mejor idea, pero era lo único que tenía por ahí.

"Espera" me volvió a besar con intensidad ahora metiéndome mano en mis pechos "Esto también me da calor" estaba de acuerdo con ello si eso le ayudaba, aunque me parecía un poco inapropiado.

Llegamos en un momento a casa de Gliss y encontré el consolador encima de su cama. _Genial, así no hace falta bajar._ Al cogerlo me di cuenta de que estaba cargado y lo activé.

"Un momento, ¿eso no es...?"

·Eh... b-bueno, sí, pero n-no hace falta que...· cuando dejó de hacer el zumbido se lo di ·toma, quería algo caliente ¿no?·

"Increíble... tengo que saber cómo funciona..." _típico de Tink_ "gracias" se lo pasó por su cuerpo para entrar en calor "y... ¿tú usas eso? ¿no es demasiado caliente para ti?"

·Hm... sí, un poco pero ahí está la gracia. Me hace subir de temperatura y... me vuelve loca· su cara de 'me gustaría verlo' no me dio muy buena espina.

"Aún está caliente... po-"

·¡No! Qué vergüenza...·

"¿Qué? Sólo iba a decir que podríamos ir a tu casa, hace mucho que no voy"

·A-ah... pensé que ibas-·

"Y usarlo"

·¡Oye! No juegues conmigo·

"Era broma hehe..." _no estoy muy segura de ello_ "y... ¿Gliss tiene más aparatitos de estos? Me gustaría verlos"

·Sí... pero... no sé si estás preparada para ello·

"¿A qué viene eso? ¿Por quién me has tomado? Venga, enséñamelos, porfa"

·Hm... vale, pero te tienes que portar bien·

"Lo que tú digas" aparté la cama y saqué el bloque de hielo para bajar al santuario "vaya..." cuando vio todo aquello le pareció fascinante, no dejaba de toquetearlo todo y le gustó un montón.

·Apuesto a que tienes envidia·

"Hehe... la verdad es que no mucha. La mayoría de estos los tengo en casa"

·¿¡Qué!?·

"Sí, soy yo quién los hizo y se los pasé por la frontera a Gliss. No te quise decir nada por si Gliss no te lo había enseñado aún. ¿Los probaste todos?" me sorprendió que fuera ella pero ya me olía algo desde el principio.

·Em... n-no todos... la mayoría...·

"Ya veo... Uff, pues sí que hace frío aquí dentro... Necesito calor Peri" dijo mientras volvía a cargar el consolador.

·P-pues... b-bueno si quieres usarlo... puedo ir arriba...·

"Tengo una idea mejor, una que me pondría muy caliente" terminó de cargarlo y me lo dio "úsalo para mí"

·¿¡Q-q-qué!?·

"Venga, hazlo como un favor para mí. Hace mucho que no te veo y tengo frío, no tengas vergüenza anda" entonces se quitó el vestido y se quedó completamente desnuda. Se acercó y me quitó la ropa sin que pudiera hacer nada y me pellizcó los pezones para que gritara.

Dejé caer el consolador al suelo sin querer y Tink se agachó para recogerlo. Se quedó de rodillas y fue directa a lamerme los labios. La calidez de sus labios, lengua y saliva ahí abajo me volvía loca. No tardó mucho en meterme el ardiente consolador y caí de rodillas al suelo por lo rápido que lo metió.

"¿A eso te referías con lo de volverte loca?" me echó hacia atrás y me devoró la oreja mientras metía y sacaba el consolador sin parar. Gemí como nunca, no me podía creer que Tink me estuviera haciendo eso.

Entonces escuché un vibrador, era esa pequeña piedra con la que disfruté tanto la primera vez y ahora ella lo estaba usando encima mío con la otra mano. Verla disfrutar de esa forma me ponía a cien y no iba a tardar mucho en correrme. Para mi sorpresa, Tink se vino empapándome con sus fluidos vaginales y entonces los usó para lubricar su mano.

"Este vibrador funciona de maravilla..." sacó mi consolador y metió tres dedos dentro de mí "vaya... te dilatas muy rápido" entonces metió el cuarto y me lo abrió más hasta que logró meter los cinco. Era la segunda vez que me metían la mano entera, pero la suya era más grande que la de Gliss.

Era como meterme dos consoladores calientes a la vez y la sensación era demasiado fuerte para mí. Metía y sacaba su mano, la removía y jugaba con los dedos dentro de mí, iba a estallar en nada. Lo más fuerte fue cuando cogió la piedra y la metió con su mano, metiéndola hasta lo más profundo y haciéndome vibrar entera.

Fue el mejor orgasmo que tuve jamás, se me fue totalmente la cabeza y entonces, todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

 _¿Qué... ha pasado aquí?_ No podía moverme, a penas sentía mi cuerpo y escuchaba ruidos muy extraños, distorsionados y resonantes. Quise abrir los ojos pero no podía, no podía moverme en absoluto y no sabía por qué.

El recuerdo de Tink en el santuario del placer se fue perdiendo como si de un sueño se tratara, a penas pude recordar cómo llegó hasta allí.

Pensé que quizás aún estaba dormida o algo pero era consciente, podía pensar y escuchar ruidos. Eso me desconcertó, me puse muy nerviosa y entré en pánico. No sabía qué estaba pasando, por un momento pensé que estaba muerta o algo por el estilo, no entendía nada y seguía sin moverme, sin sentir nada.

Me estaba volviendo loca por momentos y los minutos pasaron, las horas y quizás los días. Perdí la noción del tiempo, no tenía ninguna referencia a la que aferrarme. Lo único que podía hacer era pensar.

* * *

 _Uff..._


	11. De vuelta

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Y aquí vamos con el último cap. Es un poco diferente respecto a los demás, pero espero que os guste igual ;)_

 **Ni una semana, una lástima.**

Capítulo 10: De vuelta.

* * *

Tras un largo tiempo sin escuchar nada, los ruidos volvieron pero ahora eran más nítidos. Esos ligeros estruendos debían de ser pasos, y pude identificar que alguien hablaba, pero no entendía qué decía. Me esforcé para lograr entenderlo y de todo lo que escuché, sólo logré captar un 'Peri'. Alguien estaba ahí y me conocía, pero no sabía quién era.

Tras un rato, todo se volvió a quedar en silencio. Era muy agobiante, quería saber al menos dónde estaba.

Al cabo de unas horas, alguien vino y conseguí escuchar trozos de lo que decía. Decía algo así de que no me rindiera, que luchara pero no sabía por qué. Después escuché otros pasos acercarse y esa voz continuó hablando. Tenía que saber lo que decía, necesitaba información.

"... que Periwinkle está ... ataques internos. ... puede que esté ... ... ... quedará otra opción que..." _aah, cielos, qué rabia. ¿Qué está pasando conmigo? ¿Si sigo cómo? ¿Qué me van a hacer?_

"Ni se os ocurra" esa voz era diferente, no sabía de quién era pero me dio confianza. _Vamos, tengo que escuchar lo que dicen._

"Ha pasado más de un mes ... tarde o temprano llegará ese momento, es ... y si es el caso de que esté sufriendo..." _¿más de un mes? ¿qué momento tiene que llegar?_ Esa voz volvió a sonar, ahora más cerca de mí.

"Peri... ya ni me acuerdo de como sonaba tu voz... Tienes que despertar, ¿me oyes...? no tienes mucho tiempo... ... ¿sientes mi mano?" sentía que se movía, pero el tacto era casi insensible "Tink cree que no vas a despertar" _¡Tink!_ "pero tienes que demostrarle que se equivoca, estoy segura de que te mueres de ganas de verla ¿eh?" _sí... quiero volver a verla, estar con ella..._ "Me... me encantaría volver a veros patinar juntas..." _¿es Gliss...? ¿Spike? Joder, ¿porqué oigo tan mal?_

Mi frustración y mis ganas de volver a ver a Tink me hicieron correr una lágrima involuntariamente.

Entonces los pasos se alejaron y volví a quedarme a solas. Odiaba quedarme así, me sentía muy sola. Por suerte no tardó mucho en volver, y ahora escuché al hada de antes.

"... imposible, aún está en coma, tiene que ser algún tipo de reacción ..." _¿estoy en coma? No puede ser, ¿cuándo pasó esto?_ Entonces mi ojo se abrió y pude ver una forma borrosa "no... parece que no está consciente..." _¡Puedo ver!_ Era una hada sanadora "un momento" empezó a acercarse y a alejarse de mí sin parar. _¡Ayúdame! Tengo que salir de aquí._

"¿Qué ocurre?" entonces me pareció ver a Vidia un momento. _Sin duda, es Vidia... ¿Y Tink? ¿Dónde está? ¡No la veo!_

"Sus pupilas... se dilatan... cielos... creo que nos puede ver..." _¡Sí! Os puedo ver, ayudadme._

"E-entonces... ¿ha salido del coma?"

"S-sí... supongo, aunque es extraño, no lo entiendo... Voy a llamar a un duende especialista, no te muevas de aquí y no le quites ojo" se fue y me quedé a solas con Vidia.

"V-vale. Peri, ¿me puedes oír? ¿me escuchas?" _¡Sí!_ Pude volver a ver, ahora con más definición "¿puedes desenfocar la vista?" _eso sí que pudo hacerlo_ " lo entenderé como un sí... ¿entonces puedes escucharme?" lo volví a hacer y vi que le caían algunas lágrimas. _No llores... ¿porqué lloras?_ "tienes que intentar moverte ¿vale? aunque sea un dedo" _pero no puedo... "_ Muy bien Peri, éste es tu dedo y tienes que esforzarte en moverlo ¿de acuerdo? Mira, así..." noté como se me movía de delante hacia atrás, pero no podía hacerlo yo misma, había algo que me bloqueaba.

Entonces unos pasos volvieron a acercarse.

"Puede escucharnos, lo he comprobado..." _sí, os puedo escuchar._

"Es demasiado extraño... sin duda ha salido del coma, las irregularidades podrían estar relacionadas con ello, puede vernos y escucharnos por lo que parece... pero es incapaz de moverse. Ese derrame tiene que haberle afectado la parte motora del cerebro... o quizás al sistema nervioso pero... vamos a ver" esa voz no sabía de quién era "los dedos son los primeros que se deberían recuperar... Peri, ahora quiero que muevas un dedo, el que quieras aunque sea un poco" _¡que no puedo!_ "Esfuérzate, dile a tu cerebro que mueva el dedo..." lo intenté, pero no había manera, era frustrante "Siéntelo, estos son tus dedos, puedes moverlos ¿de acuerdo? Vamos, sólo un poco..." y lo intenté, pero no pude.

Me agobié un montón, mi cuerpo no respondía y lloré por la desesperación.

"Vale... está bien, dejémoslo por ahora, te has esforzado mucho. Seguro que lo conseguirás ¿me oyes?" _eso espero._

Entonces se fueron de allí y seguí intentándolo con todas mis fuerzas. Tenía que conseguirlo, por Tink.

Vidia y el hada sanadora volvieron y me animaron a esforzarme, a darlo todo para mover ese dichoso dedo. Tras mucho esfuerzo, empecé a notarme más la mano, a sentirla como si volviera a ser mía. Notaba que estaba cerca y no podía rendirme.

Al final, conseguí moverlo un poco. Me puse enormemente feliz.

"¿Crees que puedes volver a hacerlo?" lo volví a intentar y ahora me costó menos "Vamos a hacer una cosa, algo así como un juego. Te haré unas preguntas y tú tendrás que responder sí o no con el dedo. Si lo mueves dos veces seguidas significará un sí y si sólo lo mueves una será un no. ¿Te apetece?" _bien._ Le dije respondí con un sí.

No podía hablar, pero de esa forma al menos podía comunicarme con ellas. Estaba deseando pedirles que trajeran a Tink, o al menos que me dijeran dónde estaba, no entendía por qué no estaba aquí conmigo.

"Bien, muy bien. Ahora dime, ¿te duele algo?" lo moví una vez, a penas podía sentir mi cuerpo "perfecto, ¿sientes el tacto?" dos veces "eso es muy bueno, te vas a recuperar ¿lo sabías?" _bien_ "Ahora dime, ¿recuerdas cuando caíste inconsciente?" una vez. No me acordaba muy bien de qué pasó en la frontera "¿recuerdas que te rompiste el ala?" _¿cómo iba a olvidarme de ello? ¿aún la tendré igual?_

"¿Quieres... que venga Tink?" Vidia dio en el clavo. _Oh, sí, eso eso ¡eso!_ Moví el dedo rápidamente, necesitaba verla "Está bien, ahora voy a por ella, no te muevas de aquí ¿vale?" _¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacerlo si no puedo moverme?_

Se fue rápidamente y deseé que volviera lo antes posible. El hada sanadora siguió haciéndome preguntas y con el ejercicio mi dedo empezó a coger soltura. Tenía que recuperarme lo máximo que podía antes de que viniera Tink. Quería abrazarla otra vez y empecé a mover los demás dedos.

Cuando volví a escuchar la voz de Vidia, mi corazón se aceleró.

"Aún no es capaz de mover su cuerpo entero, pero nos puede ver y escuchar" _¿Tink? ¿Dónde estás?_

"Oh cielos, Peri, estoy aquí" _dios mío, por fin, te eché muchísimo de menos._ Noté como me corrían las lágrimas pro las mejillas. Sentí la mano cálida de Tink y hice lo imposible para agarrarla "oh dios mío Peri, te vas a poner bien ¿me oyes?" _por supuesto que sí._

Necesitaba verla pero mis ojos seguían cerrados. _Vamos, si puedo mover los dedos también puedo abrir los ojos, vamos... ¡vamos!_

Lo conseguí pero por las lágrimas no pude verla demasiado bien.

"Tink... creo que te está viendo"

"Eh... hola pequeña, nos tenías muy preocupados..." _Tink, Tink no te vayas, no me vuelvas a dejar sola_ "p-pensé que nunca más volveríamos a estar juntas..." _¿porqué? No Tink, quiero estar contigo._ En un momento pude parpadear y mover los ojos sin problemas.

Quise decirle lo mucho que la quería, pero no me salían las palabras. Vidia se fue, dijo que iría a buscar a las chicas. Aún no entendía muy bien cómo había terminado en coma, pero me alegré de estar otra vez con mi hermana.

"Peri, tengo que contarte un montón de cosas, ha pasado más de un mes desde que nos vimos la última vez ¿sabes?" _¿tanto tiempo? Todos debieron de estar muy preocupados por mí..._ "Han pasado un montón de cosas aquí en invierno, tengo muchas ganas de enseñártelo todo así que recupérate rápido ¿vale?" estaba deseando hacerlo, no paré de moverme ni un momento, tenía que ejercitar mi cuerpo para que se recuperara y así, poco a poco fui capaz de empezar a mover los brazos.

 _Si está aquí seguro que consiguió que quitaran la frontera, me gustaría saber cómo..._ Me agobiaba no poder hablar con ella ni preguntarle cosas, pero al menos la tenía a mi lado y eso era lo que importaba.

"No me voy a separar de ti hasta que te recuperes ¿me oyes?" _gracias..._ "Ya verás lo contentas que se ponen las demás cuando vean que te estás poniendo mejor" quise sonreír, pero los músculos de la cara seguían sin responder, me temía que iba a tardar en poder hablar.

La primera en entrar fue Gliss, seguida por Sled, Spike y Vidia. El hada sanadora se fue al verme tan bien acompañada.

"Pero mira quién se ha despertado por fin. Sabía que te gustaba quedarte en la cama pero no tanto..." me reí por dentro por la broma de Gliss, me moría por poder levantarme de allí. Me dio un beso que no pude ni quise rechazar.

"Aún no puede moverse del todo ni hablar... pero se está recuperando" informó Tink "ya puede mover sus manos"

"Bueno, al menos podremos jugar al piedra, papel, tijera" dijo Spike. Me entraron unas ganas terribles de coger una bola de nieve y lanzársela en toda la cara, por diversión más que nada.

"No te pases, que debe de estar pasándolo mal" le regañó Sled.

Verlos a todos juntos de nuevo me alegró enormemente. Estaban muy contentos de poder estar conmigo y yo de estar con ellos, era como si todo se hubiera arreglado.

"¿Ya le has contado que ahora vivís aquí?" _¿qué? ¿quién vive aquí? ¿a quién te refieres Gliss?_ "¿Súper ministra de coordinación social?" _¿eh?_

"No me llames así..." _¡Tink! ¿eres una ministra? ¿pero qué...?_ "tss, quería contárselo yo, me has fastidiado la sorpresa" _espera, ¿Vives en invierno? ¿Cómo?_ "en fin... pues sí Peri, conseguimos hacer casas en invierno para las hadas cálidas y ya llevamos como un mes viviendo aquí. Tengo muchas ganas de enseñarte la casa dónde vivimos Vidia y yo"

"Estoy segura de que adivinarás dónde la ha construido. Te daré tres opciones, en la puerta del gran bloque de hielo, en la frontera o al lado de tu casa. ¿Cuál crees que es?" Gliss fue muy ágil encontrando una forma de que pudiera participar en la conversación.

Les enseñé tres dedos, era obvio que Tink querría ser mi vecina.

"¡Correcto!" seguimos jugando por un buen rato y así me contaban todo lo que había pasado estas semanas. Me quedaron algunas dudas e intenté memorizar las preguntas para cuando pudiera hablar. Se me pasaron las horas volando y con lo bien que me lo pasé, conseguí sonreír un poco. Fue maravilloso.

Las chicas se fueron una por una hasta que quedó sólo Tink.

"Espero que Vidia pueda apañárselas sola con todo el trabajo que tengo... en fin, ¿te lo has pasado bien Peri?" le contesté con una sonrisa. Estaba ansiosa por ponerme bien y salir de allí como una más, pero aún me faltaba mucho para ello "¿necesitas algo?" negué con los ojos, tenerla a su lado era lo único que quería "me alegro de que estés mejor" dijo apoyando frente con frente "no sería capaz de vivir en un mundo sin ti"

Entonces pensé en qué habría pasado si no me hubiera despertado, si hubiera desaparecido sin enterarme y pensé en la suerte que tuve al seguir viva, al tener al menos a Vidia a mi lado cuando todos perdieron la esperanza. No pensé que sería tan fuerte, Tink tenía una novia estupenda.

"Oh, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero tu ala se curó después de todo. Creo que nadie lo mencionó" _genial._ Pero no podía moverlas igualmente "Oye, ¿quieres descansar un poco? Después de todo esto debes de estar cansada..." le dije que sí con los ojos, cuando me desperté hace unas horas ya me notaba algo cansada, ahora estaba por caer dormida en cualquier momento.

Me cogió la mano y se sentó a mi lado. Cerré los ojos para relajarme a su lado.

"Avísame si necesitas algo, estoy a tu plena disposición" al decir eso y sentir su mano, me vino un flash a la mente de ella y yo volando por invierno riéndonos a carcajadas. Era extraño por que no logré recordar qué día pasó, era como si fuera parte de un sueño. Pensando en ello, me quedé dormida.

"... ... Tranquila... deja que descanse"

"P-pero, pero es que no sé si..." _¿Tink?_ Abrí los ojos y giré la cabeza para verla. Lo hice tan natural que no me di cuenta de que podía mover el cuello.

·Hmm...· me sentía mejor, ahora ya con más energías y los dedos de la mano se me movían perfectamente.

"¡Peri!" _ojalá cada día pudiera despertarme con su sonrisa._

"Ves como estaba dormida, ¿puedes hablar?" _si pudiera ya lo estaría haciendo._ Negué con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Vidia y se alegraron de que pudiera mover la cabeza.

"¡Fantástico! Cada vez te puedes mover más" pero lo que deseaba en aquél momento era poder hablar. Tan solo podía hacer ruidos y eso me molestaba.

"¿Puedes mover algo más?" lo intenté, pero de cintura para abajo no podía mover nada aunque mis brazos ya se levantaban un poco y podía coger cosas "Bueno, supongo que es cuestión de tiempo"

Vidia se fue al cabo de un rato tras quejarse del montón de trabajo que tenía que hacer para cubrir a Tink y una hada sanadora pasó para ver qué tal estaba. Dijo que estaba progresando bien y que tal vez, dentro de una semana ya podría salir a volar por ahí. Tenía ganas de ver la casa de Tink y lo que había cambiado en invierno.

Cuando nos quedamos solas otra vez, jugamos a dar palmas con las manos. Como no podía girar el cuerpo, Tink tuvo que subirse encima de mí. Fue una sensación extraña, como si ya la hubiera vivido antes pero no lo recordaba. No le dí más importancia y disfruté jugando con ella, lo adoraba.

Justo entonces, llegó Gliss y flipó un poco cuando nos vio.

"¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?"

"Ah, hola hehe. Jugábamos a dar palmas para que ejercitara los brazos. Ha mejorado un montón" se bajó y Gliss se acercó para darme un beso.

"Buenos días mariposa, veo que ya estás mejor" asentí con la cabeza y me alegré de que me llamara así. Su lado tierno me encantaba.

Al mediodía, al ver que podía mover más la boca, las hadas sanadoras me trajeron una especie de papilla para comer con pajita y después de echármela casi toda por encima, conseguí comer algo. Me sentó genial y por la tarde me centré en hablar.

Se me hacía muy complicado ya que mi lengua a penas me hacía caso y me costaba mover la mandíbula. Aún así lo intenté.

·K... Ki-Kin...·

"¿E-estás intentando decir algo?" tantas cosas que decirle y no podía ni decir su nombre.

·Kin... keB-bel... Kink· no había forma de pronunciar la té.

"Aah, hahaha, ¿estás intentando decir mi nombre?" asentí para decir que sí. A mí no me hacía tanta gracia, pero había conseguido que me entendiera y eso ya era mucho "Muy bien, eso es. Tenía muchas ganas de que pudiéramos hablar ¿cómo te sientes?"

·E-en...· por suerte estaba hablando con Tink y entre nosotras casi nos leíamos la mente.

"Estupendo, ¿quieres preguntarme algo?" asentí. Tenía una pregunta que llevaba un tiempo en mente. _Allá vamos._

·U-upe... m-mi-ista... e... coodi...· _joder, qué mal..._ ·so... ia?· ni de coña iba a entender eso.

"Hmm... no me lo has dejado muy fácil... ¿Lo segundo que quisiste decir es ministra?"

·S-sí· _vamos Tink, lo dijo ayer Gliss._

"Ministra de co... oh dios vale, no sé como me pudo costar tanto. ¿Preguntas por lo de que soy ministra de coordinación social?" casi me dio rabia y todo que lo dijera tan rápido.

·Sí· por lo menos el 'sí' lo tenía dominado.

"La reina se inventó ese título especialmente para mí hace nada, una semana o así. Bueno, para Vidia y para mí, pero ella no quiso aceptarlo. Lo hizo como reconocimiento a todo el trabajo que hicimos para mejorar la vida social de Pixie Hollow al unir las cuatro estaciones. Eso me da algún privilegio que otro pero no te creas que soy tan importante como las ministras de las estaciones ¿eh? Aunque lo cierto es que tengo bastante trabajo hehe... Espero que podamos encontrar la forma de poder llevaros al lado cálido sin riesgos, eso sería genial... En realidad... hice todo eso por que tenía que sentirme ocupada mientras no estabas... los días se me hacían eternos sin ti y eso me entretenía"

·Ooooh...· estiré los brazos para darle un abrazo, me sentía culpable por ello aunque sabía que no debía.

Nos tiramos la tarde 'hablando' hasta que llegó la hora de cenar.

"¿Cómo está nuestra paciente más mimada de todas?" dijo el hada sanadora al entrar.

"Hehe... muy bien, ha empezado a hablar un poco"

"Eso es fantástico, ¿me puedes decir algo?" me daba un poco de vergüenza hablar tan mal, pero tenía que hacerlo.

·S-sí... ¿Que... ai, paga come?· aún llevaba mal las erres y pasé de decir 'cenar' por que no sería capaz de decirlo.

"Perfecto, te estás recuperando muy rápido ¿sabías? Pues te he traído un batido de frutas y de postres un pastelito de miel" nunca había probado uno de esos, en invierno no habían abejas.

"Yo le daré de cenar, déjamelo a mí" se lo agradecí, tener a esa hada sanadora cerca me recordaba que estaba en el bloque de hielo y cada vez me gustaba menos estar allí.

"¿Qué te parece si intentamos comer sentadas esta vez?" me pareció estupendo, la espalda me empezaba a doler de estar tantas horas estirada.

·Sí· entre las dos consiguieron sentarme pero no podía mantener el equilibrio así que si no me aguantaban me caía.

"Qué alas más bonitas, ¿crees que puedes moverlas?" me masajeó la zona para estimularla pero no conseguía moverlas.

·O-o...·

"Bueno, no te preocupes, tarde o temprano podrás salir a volar con tus amigas" me preocupaba que no fuera capaz de hacerlo, pero tan sólo habían pasado dos días, tenía que ser paciente.

Me sentó muy bien estar sentada, si pudiera mover las piernas y estar de pié sería fantástico pero eso era pedir demasiado.

Ese pastelito de miel estaba riquísimo, no sé si era por no haber comido nada sólido en tanto tiempo pero sabía a gloria. Tuve que comérmelo despacio por que aún no podía tragar bien del todo.

Antes de que acabara el día, vino Gliss y le dijo a Tink que si quería, podía ir a su casa para descansar, que ella se quedaría conmigo, pero no quiso así que esa noche se quedaron las dos a mi lado.

Cuando desperté a media noche estaba tumbada de lado hacia Tink, me sorprendió que pudiera haberme movido de esa forma y al probar de volver a ponerme bocarriba acabé bocabajo y no pude volver a girarme.

·Aaah... Tiiink...·

"¿Eeh oye adónde crees que vas? Quieres caer de la cama ¿o qué?" dijo riendo y volviéndome a poner bien. Me di cuenta de que ya podía mover los hombros y estiré los brazos todo lo que pude "a ver cuando empiezas a mover esas piernecitas y nos vamos a dar una vuelta ¿eh?" yo también lo estaba deseando, pero ni siquiera podía mover las caderas.

·Sí...· cerré mis ojos pero en vez de dormir me centré en eso. Por mucho que lo intentara no podía mover nada de cintura para abajo y terminé dormida intentándolo.

Al despertar Gliss y Tink seguían dormidas. Apoyé mis codos en la cama para incorporarme y retorcí mi cuello para aligerarlo. Mis piernas y mis alas seguían sin moverse y me moría de ganas de salir a correr.

Gliss fue la primera en despertar, y se sorprendió al verme casi sentada.

·Cógeme la ma-nno· _por fin me sale bien la ene._

"Vaya Peri, ¿vamos a dar una vuelta? hehe" me cogió la mano e intenté aguantar el equilibrio sentada, pero aún no podía "has mejorado un montón con los brazos y ya hablas mejor. Estoy segura de que en un par de días ya podremos salir de aquí, ya verás" _ojalá._

"Eh... buenos días Peri. Te veo estupenda hoy" dijo Tink al despertarse. Su alago me sacó una sonrisa.

"Tú siempre estás estupenda" dijo Gliss dándome un beso. Noté algo raro en el ambiente, pero no sabía qué era "¿Cómo están tus piernas?"

·Aún... no pued-do moveelas·

"Vamos a ver" me ayudó a volver a estirarme y se fue hacia el extremo de la cama para hacer estiramientos a mis piernas "Tink, ¿te importaría dejarnos a solas un momento?" _¿qué? ¿porqué?_

"Ah... eh, no, claro..." no quería que se fuera, no entendí por qué tenía que irse, pero se fue.

"Por fin tenemos un momento para nosotras" voló para ponerse encima de la cama y besó "creí que nunca volvería a probar tus labios"

·G-Gliss...·

"Perdóname por enfadarme contigo aquél día, no pensé que serías capaz de destrozar tu ala para ver a Tink... L-lo cierto es que tenía algo de envidia... No dejabas de hablar de ella y yo... Perdóname Peri"

·Shh... no fue t-tu culpa· la abracé y logré que nos tumbáramos de lado para que dejara de aplastarme.

"Te quiero Peri" esa fue la primera vez que me lo dijo, aquellas sinceras palabras me conmovieron. La besé agarrándole el vestido para sujetarme y sin querer se lo bajé un poco. _Ups_ "Mejor dejemos eso para cuando estés mejor, tu hermana está fuera ¿sabes?" lo cierto es que no me importaría, pero tampoco era esa mi intención.

·Sí...· me quedé tumbada acariciándole la cara, mirándole los ojos y me imaginé lo mal que lo había pasado todo este tiempo.

"¿Te gustaría ponerte de pié?" asentí con la cabeza "bien, le pediré a Tink que nos ayude" me ayudó a tumbarme y salió de la habitación. No iba a poder aguantarme sola ni de lejos, pero me gustaba la idea de intentarlo.

Entre las dos me ayudaron a hacerlo, me sentí extraña al tocar de pies al suelo y me mareé un poco así que tuve que sentarme en seguida. Entonces entró el hada sanadora con el desayuno y le pareció muy bien que hubiéramos intentado ponerme de pié así que después de comer, nos centramos en mis piernas.

No era fácil ya que mis pies tampoco se movían y no entendía por qué me costaba tanto si con los brazos fue tan rápido.

Seguí y seguí intentándolo, incluso cuando me dijeron que descansara seguí intentándolo pero nada.

Vinieron Spike y Sled al mediodía. Se pusieron muy contentos al ver que ya podía empezar a hablar. Me preguntaron un montón de cosas relacionadas a cuando estaba en coma del plan '¿estuviste soñando?' o '¿escuchabas cosas?' pero no recordaba nada aunque de vez en cuando me venía algún flash de Tink y yo en invierno.

Se quedaron toda tarde y nos lo pasamos genial los cinco juntos.

A la mañana siguiente, vino Vidia con una cara de cansada que no podía disimular. Le pidió a Tink que fuera con ella para solucionar un par de cosas con el tema de llevar las hadas del invierno al lado cálido que requerían de su presencia y se fue con ella. Dijeron que no tardarían más de un par de horas.

Gliss se alegró de que volviéramos a estar a solas y aprovechamos para hablar de nuestras cosas privadas. Cuando el hada sanadora se fue después de traer el desayuno, ella me masturbó un poco con la excusa de que era parte de mí recuperación. No quise negarme a ello y se me hizo difícil no hacer ruido.

No quiso llegar hasta el final por el lugar y el estado en el que me encontraba, pero igualmente me sentó bien.

Después de esto, intenté mantener el equilibrio incorporándome yo sola y pude aguantar unos segundos. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que pudiera mover las alas para salir de allí volando, pero no hubo manera.

Ya casi al mediodía, después de que volviera Tink, vino ese duende del primer día con buenas noticias. Me estaba recuperando satisfactoriamente y nos comentó que era normal que las piernas tardaran más en moverse. Aún así, quería ponerme de pié cuanto antes.

Y no lo conseguí hasta tres días más tarde. Ese momento fue muy emocionante, pude mantener el equilibrio e incluso dar unos pasos. Me sentí libre, desatada de esa dichosa camilla. Ese mismo día salimos de la habitación para dar un paseo por el pasillo y bajamos por las escaleras. Estar en otro entorno casi me hace saltar unas lágrimas.

Por desgracia mis alas seguían sin moverse.

No fue hasta el siguiente día que se me ocurrió juntar las alas con Tink para que se me curaran y en ese instante, recordé que paramos el tiempo juntas en la frontera, que fuimos a casa de Gliss y allí... hicimos lo que hicimos. Mis alas volvieron a moverse pero me quedé pensando en aquello.

 _Dijeron que me desmayé cuando pasó eso y Tink parece no recordarlo... ¿lo habré soñado? Pero fue tan real..._ Todo aquello me desconcertaba, si había sido fruto de mi imaginación... ¿porqué habría hecho eso con mi hermana? Pero si fuera el caso de que en realidad pasó y fue la verdadera Tink quién actuaba... ¿qué pensaría realmente de mí?

Para resolver mis dudas tenía que preguntárselo, pero era demasiado vergonzoso como para hacerlo. Además, teníamos novias y algo así complicaría mucho las cosas.

Fue por eso que decidí guardarme todo aquello para mí sola y no contárselo jamás a nadie. Quizás hice mal... quizás no, nunca lo sabré.

Al salir por fin del bloque de hielo, fuimos a dar una ruta por invierno como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Muchas cosas cambiaron, se respiraba otro ambiente y ese día pude volver a mi casa después de tanto tiempo. Me encantaba poder ver a Tink por la ventana de mi casa, se acabó eso de ir a la frontera. Siempre le estaré agradecida por todo lo que hizo, todos lo íbamos a estar.

 **[Fin]**

* * *

 _Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Un saludo para todos los que llegaron hasta el final =D_


	12. Tenía que decírmelo

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _¿Querían PeriBell? ¿No? Me la suda mil pueblos, PeriBell para todos xD_

 **Ni una semana, una lástima.**

Capítulo extra: Tenía que decírmelo.

* * *

Los meses pasaron como una estrella fugaz y cada vez se acercaba más el día de irnos al campamento para traer el verano. Eso tenía una parte buena y otra parte mala, muy mala. La buena era que me pasaría unos días a solas con Vidia y mis amigas en Tierra Firme y me pasaría el día tintineando, la mala es que no iba a ver a Peri en todo ese tiempo. No podía evitar recordar lo mal que lo pasé cuando estuvimos separadas, pero al menos ahora sabíamos la fecha de nuestro reencuentro.

Llegó la noche y Peri vino hasta la puerta de la casa de invierno para darme las buenas noches.

·Nos... veremos mañana ¿vale? No te pongas así, venga...· ya me dolía tener que separarme de ella para ir a la cama, me iba a costar pasar unos días.

"Lo sé, es que... no quiero que te vayas, me aburriré un montón sin ti" la cogí de las manos y le di un beso en la mejilla.

·Si te levantas antes que yo, ¿vendrás a despertarme?·

"No te vayas a dormir, quedémonos despiertas..." entonces me abrazó y sentí lo duro que iba a ser por ella.

"Venga chicas, ¿queréis hacer el favor de terminar con esto ya? Mañana nos espera un día muy largo y tenemos que descansar" dijo Vidia desde dentro.

·Cuando nos demos cuenta, ya estaré de vuelta, no te preocupes...·

"Sí... Em... mañana me gustaría contarte una cosa antes de que te vayas..."

·¿Qué cosa?·

"N-no puedo decírtelo ahora, es... privado" _¿privado?_

·Y... ¿no me puedes dar una pista?· mi curiosidad empezó a aumentar.

"No, tiene que ser mañana. Me iré antes de que Vidia me eche como la última vez..."

·Vale, no me digas nada entonces. Buenas noches· soné un poco molesta, pero es que no me gustaba quedarme a medias de esa forma, y menos si era algo que Peri quería decirme.

"Lo siento Tink, no te enfades ¿vale?"

·Nunca podría enfadarme contigo· sonrió y me devolvió el beso en la mejilla.

"Buenas noches" se separó de mí y se fue sin dejar de mirarme.

"Por fin, creí que no se iría nunca..."

·Oh, venga Vid, tampoco es para tanto· dije entrando en casa. _Qué calentito se está..._

"Ven aquí anda, debes estar medio congelada" me abrazó cubriéndome con una manta y me llevó a la cama "Hoy nada de juegecitos, que mañana tenemos que madrugar"

·Sí...· _¿qué querrá decirme Peri? ¿Será sobre Gliss? Era algo privado así que..._

"Buenas noches amor"

·Que duermas bien cariño· nos dimos un dulce beso de buenas noches y nos pusimos a dormir. Hice todo lo posible por quedarme dormida para volver a estar con ella, ya tenía ganas de ir a despertarla. Tardé un buen rato, pero al final lo conseguí.

Cuando desperté a penas había salido el sol, pero salí hacia casa de Peri igualmente, dejando a Vidia durmiendo. Nada más salir de casa, mis alas brillaron y la vi saliendo de casa.

"Oh, nos hemos despertado a la vez"

·Sí, hehe...· _con las ganas que tenía de despertarla..._ ·¿Qué querías decirme? Ya es mañana·

"Ah... eso. ¿Qué tal si te lo cuento después de desayunar?" le puse mala cara, sentí que quería evadirlo y echarse atrás.

·Peri, puedes contarme lo que sea, ya lo sabes. No me enfadaré ni dejaré de estar contigo por nada del mundo·

"Lo sé, pero aún así..." _sin duda es algo muy suyo, seguro que no se lo ha contado a nadie._

·¿Al menos me lo dirás antes de que me vaya? No quiero quedarme con las ganas·

"Sí. Llevo demasiado tiempo aplazándolo..."

·Ah, que me lo querías decir desde hace tiempo... ¿una semana?·

"Más bien unos... cinco meses..."

·¿¡Qué!?· eso me dejó desconcertada. Había algo que Peri llevaba escondiéndose para ella cinco meses y no había querido decírmelo hasta ahora ·Tienes que estar de broma, ¿se puede saber por qué no me lo dijiste antes?· me tenía preocupada.

"Es que... no quiero complicar las cosas entre nosotras" la cogí de la mano y me la llevé lejos de allí, al otro lado del acantilado donde no había nada ni nadie.

·Terminemos con esto cuanto antes. No puedes pasarte tanto tiempo ocultándome algo, tienes que decírmelo, ahora·

"S-supongo que ha llegado el momento... ¿Me prometes que no dejaremos de vernos?"

·Claro, claro que sí, no importa lo que hayas hecho o lo que te haya pasado, no puedo vivir sin ti. Vamos, saca lo que llevas dentro·

"Bien... será mejor que nos sentemos... No se lo cuentes a nadie eh" nos sentamos en el suelo una delante de la otra y continuó "cuando... me quedé en coma tuve un sueño que se me hizo real y sé que no fue real por que... sería imposible" _¿un sueño? ¿todo esto por un sueño?_ "soñé que cuando juntamos nuestras alas en la frontera lograba parar el tiempo y tú y yo nos íbamos a casa de Gliss... en el sótano..." _¿qué cojones...?_

·Fue un sueño... ¿caliente?·

"S-sí... no quiero entrar mucho en detalles por que me da demasiada vergüenza... pero te puedes hacer una idea..."

·Pero esto... no sólo se trata de el sueño ¿verdad?· sabía que había algo más y se quedó un momento en silencio ·vamos Peri, puedes confiar en mí·

"D-después de... despertar... cuando me recuperé y pude volver a tener sexo con Gliss... pensé inevitablemente en el sueño y no pude evitar pensar en ti mientras lo hacía con Gliss" _joder, qué fuerte_ "la cosa es que... me gustó y lo hice otras veces... y después lo empecé a hacer mientras... me masturbaba" se hizo un silencio muy incómodo, no podía mirarme a la cara.

·Am... b-bueno, tampoco es para tanto... pensé que sería más grave...· mentí, no sabía cómo encajar todo aquello, sabía que me quería, pero no hasta ese punto.

"No suenas muy convincente... las cosas no cambiarán entre nosotras ¿no? Me lo prometiste..."

·N-no te preocupes, todo seguirá como hasta ahora...· _imposible, le pongo cachonda y se masturba pensando en mí, no puedo simplemente ignorarlo..._

"Tenía que decírtelo, no aguantaba más"

·C-claro, no es bueno guardarse las cosas... ¿A-aún lo haces?· se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Quise abrazarla pero no pude, tenía la cabeza bloqueada ·M-mejor vamos a desayunar...· me levanté pero ella siguió sentada mirando al suelo ·Peri...·

Cuando me fijé estaba llorando y se echó las manos a la cara.

·Eh eh eh, ¿porqué lloras?·

"Nada volverá a ser como antes ¿no? No tenía que haberte dicho nada, lo he fastidiado todo..." en parte tenía razón, pero tenía que arreglarlo de alguna forma.

·Tú no has fastidiado nada, venga...· la ayudé a levantarse y le cogí las manos para que dejara de ocultarse. Había pocas cosas en este mundo que odiaba, y verla llorar era una de ellas ·No dejaré de estar contigo por algo así ¿me oyes? Te quiero muchísimo, aún si piensas en mí sexualmente o incluso si te montas tríos con Gliss en tu mente...· le hice escapar una risa y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras sollozaba.

"Gracias... ¿Del tipo... tres?" no entendí a qué se refería.

·¿Qué?·

"Nada... Vamos a desayunar..." _¿del tipo tres? ¿gracias del tipo tres? ¿hay tipos de gracias? Maldita sea, no lo entiendo._

Pasamos por mi casa para buscar a Vidia, que estaba pereceando en la cama, y fuimos a casa de Peri las tres para despertar a Gliss. Seguí pensando en lo que dijo Peri, pero seguía sin comprenderlo.

A medio desayuno, me vino la inspiración. _Lo del gracias no tenía nada que ver con los tipos, y además era una pregunta... del tipo tres tiene que ser algo relacionado con otra cosa... ¿pero qué? ¿y porqué me suena tanto? Vamos, recuerda... a ver, del tipo uno, del tipo dos, del tipo tres... del tipo cuatro... ¿porqué me suena tanto? Del tipo cuatro... Peri... del tipo... ¡Ah ya lo sé! Antes de que pusieran la frontera, ese beso... los que se dan para no olvidar a alguien o algo así... y ¿cuáles eran los del tipo tres? El tipo uno eran los buenos creo, el dos los malos... ¿y los tres? Se lo dije en la pista de patinaje, creo... Ah sí, también la besé entonces, ¿eran ese tipo de besos? Joder, me estaba pidiendo que la besara... mierda. No debí haberla besado en ese entonces._

La miré un poco preocupada, no sabía qué hacer con ella, era algo que no tenía ni idea de como manejar. Por un lado quería hacerla feliz, pero no era capaz de enrollarme con mi hermana, nunca la vi de esa forma. _Cinco meses... con ese sentimiento oculto... qué duro._

Terminamos de desayunar como si nada hubiera pasado y después de recoger, Vidia se fue a casa a buscar las cosas.

"Bueno Tink, espero que no te aburres mucho sin nosotras hehe" dijo Gliss.

·Perdona, ¿podrías ir a echarle una mano a Vidia? Me gustaría estar un momento a solas con Peri· no le importó demasiado y se fue.

"Tink..."

·Lo siento, no puedo darte un tipo tres por que para ti será un tipo uno...·

"Y... ¿un cuatro?" le di un beso en la frente y la abracé.

·Será mejor que los olvides Peri...·

"Como si no lo hubiera intentado veces... No puedo evitarlo" me separó y me miró a los ojos con una cara muy tierna "¿sólo uno?" no tenía claro qué hacer, no es que besarla fuera desagradable, al contrario, pero no quería que su problema fuera a más.

·N-no...·

"Encima que te lo cuento... Venga, hazlo como un favor" por un momento pensé que no sería tan malo, pero al final me negué.

·Me alegro mucho de que me lo hayas contado, pero yo no te veo de esa forma... entiéndelo·

"Vale, está bien... voy a buscarte un pequeño regalo que te hice para cuando te fueras, espera aquí" _¿un regalo?_ Se fue a su habitación y volvió en un momento con las manos en la espalda.

·No hacía falta que me dieras nada...·

"Prepara las manos" las preparé y esperé a que me lo diera "cierra los ojos, quiero que sea sorpresa"

·Vale...· cerré los ojos y entonces, supe de qué iba a tratarse el regalo. No sé cómo pude caer en esa trampa tan fácilmente, pero como insistió tanto, dejé que me lo diera. Tardó unos segundos pero terminó dándome ese beso que quería a toda costa. Fue corto, pero suficiente como para marcarme los labios con su frío.

Cuando abrí los ojos la vi con la cara enrojecida y mirando hacia un lado con una tímida sonrisa. _Debe de haber soñado con este beso desde hace meses..._

"Y-ya te lo esperabas ¿no?"

·S-sí... Es hora de irnos· me quedó una sensación extraña en mi cuerpo, tenía muchos sentimiento contradictorios que colisionaban en mi cabeza, estaba echa un lío pero ahora tenía que centrarme en otras cosas.

"¿Ya os habéis repartido los 'te quiero'?" dijo Vidia al vernos.

"Más o menos..." miré a Peri de reojo y suspiré. No fue una buena idea, debí haberlo evitado. _Cuando vuelva aclararé las cosas con ella... no puedo dejar que siga pensando en mí de esa forma._

·Vámonos· cruzamos hacia la primavera para reunirnos con los demás y nos encontramos con las chicas. Entre nosotras se hizo una pequeña distancia algo incómoda después de aquello, como hermana mayor tenía que hacer algo al respecto, pero era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada y no sabía qué hacer. _En el campamento tendré tiempo para pensar..._

"Por fin llegáis, ¿os habéis quedado dormidas o qué? Habéis tardado más que Sil y todo" dijo Fawn al vernos.

"Fueron esas dos, que no hay forma de despegarlas"

·Hemos llegado, eso es lo que importa. ¿Cuánto falta para irnos?· por primera vez, me sentía impaciente por alejarme de Peri.

"Em... unos diez minutos o así, llegáis casi las últimas" respondió Rosetta.

"Diez minutos... en diez minutos te irás..." susurró Peri. Me cogió de la mano con las dos manos y me miró fijamente "eso es muy poco tiempo, ¿no te puedes quedar un rato más?"

·Hehe... no, lo siento pero no sería una buena ministra si no fuera puntual. Nos veremos en unos días ¿vale?·

"Sí... Ve con cuidado eh, ni se te ocurra acercarte a los humanos ¿me oyes?"

·Lo sé, lo sé. Nada de humanos·

"Si no vuelves iré yo a por ti, así que más te vale volver"

·Sí, tranquila. Seré de las primeras en llegar, ya verás·

"Una cosa... ¿Te... gustó el regalo que te di?"

·Peri... No pienses demasiado en eso ¿quieres? Te apoyaré si necesitas ayuda para... olvidar ese tema, ya te dije lo que pensaba de eso...·

"Hmm. Ya" me soltó la mano y se separó un poco de mí "Pues nada, disfruta de tus vacaciones"

·No son vacaciones... oye no te enfades·

"No estoy enfadada" _mierda, se me acaba el tiempo._

·Venga... no me hagas irme dejándote así...·

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Ya te puedes ir" no pensé que las cosas llegarían a torcerse de esa manera.

·No. Arreglemos esto antes, no voy a dejarte así·

"¿Quieres arreglarlo? ¡Entonces no me pidas imposibles haciéndome olvidar un tipo uno!" todos fijaron la vista en nosotras.

"Eh, ¿qué ocurre aquí? ¿Qué os pasa ahora de repente?" Vidia y Gliss se acercaron a nosotras.

"Sí... os he notado un poco extrañas esta mañana, pero pensé que era por que ibais a estar un tiempo separadas... ¿Estáis enfadadas?"

"Sí"

·No· _mierda._

"Tenemos que irnos dentro de ya, ¿ha pasado algo grave?"

·No... es que Peri no quiere que me vaya y claro...· _si le digo a Vidia por lo que estamos discutiendo se le caería la mandíbula al suelo._

"Oh, vamos Peri, en unos días volveréis a estar juntas como siempre, no es para tanto. Venga Tink, coge tus cosas que nos vamos"

·Sí...· la abracé un momento para susurrarle al oído ·Cuando vuelva seguiremos con nuestra charla. Y sí, me gustó·

"Vale. Ten cuidado"

"¡¿Ya estamos todos?!" preguntó el ministro de verano. Un sí general hizo poner en marcha a los primeros.

·Adiós chicas, no os aburráis demasiado sin nosotras·

"Haremos lo posible" dijo Gliss. Finalmente nos fuimos y empezamos nuestro viaje a Tierra Firme. No terminó de convencerme la forma en que terminaron las cosas entre Peri y yo, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Tan solo esperaba que cuando volviera las cosas volvieran a ser como siempre, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas... Si ella había pasado tanto tiempo así, era poco probable que en unos días se le pasara.

Llegamos al campamento y una ola de recuerdos ocuparon mi mente, en aquél entonces Vidia y yo aún no estábamos saliendo y me hizo gracia volver allí. _Dentro de poco haremos un año, tendremos que celebrarlo._

"Bueno Tink, ¿vamos a ver tu súper casa de ministra?"

·Claro· este año me prepararon una gran casa en una buena zona del campamento cerca de la de Lyria, e íbamos a dormir las dos juntas.

No estaba nada mal, íbamos a estar muy cómodas allí. Recordé la broma que hicimos de llevarnos la cama el año pasado. Fue entonces cuando empecé a sentirme sexualmente atraída por ella, pero ella no lo sabe.

"Es hora de que vaya con mis compañeras, supongo que nos veremos por la noche"

·Vale, no te sobreesfuerces ¿me oyes? Sé lo que te gusta superar a las demás·

"Lo sé, lo sé. Iré con cuidado" me besó y antes de que se fuera le di otro beso, ahora más intenso.

·Pásalo bien· me sonrió y se fue. Yo tenía cosas que revisar como ministra de coordinación social a parte de revisar que todas las herramientas funcionaran perfectamente y no paré en todo el día. Fui de un lado para otro y a penas me dio tiempo de comer al mediodía, di un montón de vueltas por el campamento.

Por la noche al fin, terminé mayormente mi labor de ese día y volví a casa arrastrando los pies. Me extrañó ver que estaba todo oscuro.

En la cocina pude ver una nota y la cena preparada.

 _Estoy agotada, te he preparado algo_

 _para cenar, perdona por no poderme_

 _quedar despierta contigo. Vidia_

 _Sabía que terminarías sobreesforzándote... no hacía falta que me prepararas la cena, sé cocinar ¿sabes?_

Intenté olvidarme de todas mis responsabilidades por un momento, y comí sola a oscuras sin hacer mucho ruido para no molestar a Vidia. Me sabía fatal que no pudiera volar tan bien como antes por mi culpa, siempre que pensaba en eso me maldecía a mí misma. Era un recuerdo que quería olvidar. _Si dejaran venir a Light a Pixie Hollow seguramente se le curarían las alas..._

Después de cenar fui directa a la cama, estaba cansada pero al venirme a Peri a la mente no pude evitar pensar en lo que pasó aquella mañana. _¿Qué pasará si eso va a más? ¿Y si llega un momento en el que su deseo se vuelve incontrolable y Gliss lo descubre? No quiero que terminen después de tanto tiempo maldita sea... ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarla?_

Tras muchas preguntas incontestables, quedé dormida y empezó el segundo día.

No fue muy distinto del primero, quizás un poco más largo pero esta vez cenamos juntas, aunque la vi destrozada. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida y Peri empezó a preocuparme cada vez más. Mirara por dónde lo mirara, siempre terminaría alguien sufriendo, y no quería que ese alguien fuera ella.

Al cuarto día Vidia ya se acostumbró a las duras labores de las hadas de vuelo veloz y volvió a ser la misma. Por la tarde vino un scout para hablar conmigo y me dijo que vieron a Light merodeando por los alrededores del campamento y que evitara que Vidia saliera a toda costa. Hace un tiempo dieron con él pero dado su estado, concluyeron que lo mejor era que siguiera en Tierra Firme para evitar conflictos. Yo no estaba de acuerdo con ellos, pero en el fondo tenían razón. Él se había pasado muchos años allí, no podía volar y encima Vidia no tenía recuerdos de él. Era arriesgado que ella supiera de su hermano, no podíamos permitir que terminara como la última vez. El trauma de perder a su hermano hizo que ella misma negara su existencia y cambiara radicalmente encerrándose en su propia realidad, nadie sabía qué podría pasar si volvieran a estar juntos.

Por suerte no tuve más noticias de Light, y llegó nuestro último día en Tierra Firme. Tenía muchísimas ganas de volver y hablar con Peri. Todos esos días me sirvieron para aclarar las ideas y pensar en una forma de solucionar todo aquello. Al abrir los ojos, vi que Vidia ya se había despertado.

·Hey Vid, buenos días. ¿Qué tal has dormido la última noche?·

"¿Dormido dices? Qué graciosa... hehe..." _vaya, no pensé que le costaría dormir._

 _·_ Ui, qué mala cara tienes, ¿es que no has dormido nada? ¿tantas ganas tenías de volver que no has podido dormir? Hehe·

"Bueno, también... Ésta noche salvé la vida a un duende que no tenía alas. Después de eso ya no pude dormir" _¿qué? ¿un duende que no tenía alas? No me digas que..._ Me extrañó que lo dijera tan tranquilamente, necesitaba que me diera más información antes de decir nada.

·Sí claro, y yo he llevado a unos humanos a Pixie Hollow con polvo de hada...·

"Que sí, no es broma, antes de irnos pasaré a ver a los scouts para ver quién era, no quisieron decirme ni su nombre" _¿lo has visto y no te has dado cuenta de que era tu hermano? ¿Es que acaso no te brillaron las alas?_

 _·_ Em... ¿seguro que no lo has soñado?· _¿podría ser un recuerdo suyo?_

"Después iremos y verás como es verdad, parece mentira que no me creas..." _parece que lo dice en serio._

 _·_ Y... ¿dices que no tenía alas?·

"¿Me escuchas cuando hablo?" _tengo que hablar con los scouts cuanto antes._

 _·_ Mejor vamos a desayunar...· me levanté y fui a la cocina pensando en qué podría haber ocurrido. Me parecía muy extraño que Vidia le hubiera salvado la vida y que él no le hubiera dicho nada. _¿Podría ser otro duende?_ ·Y... ese duende... ¿de qué color tenía el pelo?·

"Pues... no sé, no lo vi muy bien en la oscuridad, pero me pareció un azul oscuro, llevaba una ropa muy extraña..." _sin duda, si llevaba una ropa extraña tenía que ser él_ "¿qué? ¿sabes algo de él?" _medio Pixie Hollow sabe algo sobre él..._

 _·_ No...·

"Tink... ¿debería preocuparme?" _mierda, empieza a sospechar algo._

 _·_ ¿Preocuparte? ¿Porqué? Come anda... después iremos a ver a los scouts· _quizás con suerte les hayan dejado volver a Pixie Hollow._

"¿Sabes? Ya estoy llena ¿Nos vamos?"

·E-espera, ¿a qué viene tanta prisa? Déjame terminar al menos... ¿Re... recuerdas por qué te volviste... solitaria y sólo querías ser la mejor hada de vuelo veloz de toadas?·

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Pues por que quería ser la mejor y no tenía... muchas amigas" _no lo recuerda..._

 _·_ Y... ¿no recuerdas por qué querías ser la mejor?·

"N-no... no sé... ¿por que soy así?"

·Creo que debería ir yo a ver a los scouts antes que tú...· _tengo que saber lo que pasó exactamente y qué quieren hacer con él._

"¿Qué? ¿Porqué? ¿Qué está pasando Tink? ¿Porqué no me lo quieres decir?"

·Es... sólo para asegurarme... nada más... Además, si eso es cierto entonces... tengo que hablar con ellos otra vez·

"¡TINK! En serio, odio que me ocultes cosas"

·Lo siento Vidia, pero eso te sobrepasa. Le diré a Fawn que te vigile· me levanté con el desayuno a medias y me fui a la entrada ·vámonos·

Al salir nos encontramos a las chicas cerca de casa hablando entre ellas.

·Mira, no hace falta ni que vaya a buscarla, ya las tenemos a todas aquí· _se habrá corrido la voz._

"¿Lista para volver a Tierra Firme? Han adelantado la hora de salida así que cuando estés lista ya nos podremos ir" dijo Fawn. Al ver que la tenían entretenida fui a hablar con Rosetta de lo que estaba pasando.

·Ro, ¿cómo está el tema?·

"Los scouts lo mantuvieron en el campamento escondido hasta que amaneció. En principio no debería de volver por aquí, nos han dicho que nos largáramos de aquí cuanto antes"

·¿Entonces es cierto que se encontraron y Vidia no se enteró de quién era?·

"Sí, es un poco difícil de creer, pero sí"

·Bien, vayámonos entonces· fuimos con las demás e intenté sonar lo más natural que pude.

·Bueno, ¿jugamos un rato antes de irnos?·

"Tink, tienes que decirme qué pasa aquí. Es sobre ese duende sin alas ¿verdad?" me agarró de los brazos sin poder decir nada, tenía muchas ganas de contárselo todo, pero no me lo permitían "¡Tinkerbell!" me dolió que usara mi nombre completo, no podía más.

·¿Me la sacáis de encima?· las chicas me la separaron y me centré un poco ·Vidia... te quiero muchísimo, de veras, pero no podemos decirte nada. Espero que lo entiendas...·

"Ya..." _vamos, olvidémonos de esto de una vez..._

"Bueno, arreglado entonces" dijo Fawn a lo que Vidia salió volando rápidamente y nos dejó atrás.

·Mierda, se dirige hacia los scouts·

"Tranquila, no les dirá nada"

·Eso es lo que me preocupa...· _ya está enfadada, si descubre que absolutamente todos se lo ocultamos, la cosa empeorará._ La vimos hablando con un scout.

·¡Vidia! Vidia, es inútil, olvídalo ¿quieres? Es por tu bien· _hazme caso por una vez en tu vida._

"No puedo olvidarlo... no quiero olvidarlo, necesito saberlo, no sé por qué pero necesito saberlo..."

·Venga, vamos. Volvamos a casa con las demás. No sé tú pero yo tengo muchas ganas de volver a ver a Peri ¿sabes?·

"No. No me iré de aquí hasta saber qué ocurre. ¿Tan complicado es?" me estaba poniendo de los nervios, no se dio cuenta de la magnitud del asunto.

·¡Pues sí ¿vale?! Y si tú no te vas ¡yo tampoco! ¿¡Te puedes imaginar las ganas que tengo de estar con Peri!? ¿Podrás vivir con eso?·

"¿Dónde está? ¿Lo habéis escondido?"

·¡No me ignores!· ni siquiera me echó la vista, estaba cegada por esas inmensas ganas de saber qué ocurría y entonces se fue volando otra vez ·¡Id a por ella! ¡¿a qué esperáis?!· lo último que quería era que se quedara en Tierra Firme hasta que alguien se lo contara todo y si eso pasaba, las cosas iban a ponerse muy complicadas. Estábamos en una situación muy crítica.

Me senté un momento para ponerme a pensar, yo era la más indicada para arreglar esa situación, a parte de ser tintineadora y la ministra de coordinación social, era su novia.

Sabía que cuando Vidia se implicaba mucho en algo era muy difícil de hacerle cambiar de idea, descarté obligarla a ir a Tierra Firme contra su voluntad y las únicas opciones que quedaban eran una mierda. Si se lo contábamos todo querría estar con él pero nadie sabía dónde podría estar Light, podríamos tardar días en encontrarlo o incluso meses. _Todo esto no hubiera pasado si me hubieran hecho caso desde el principio, maldita sea._ Su regla de 'si algo funciona mejor no tocarlo' me tenía hasta las narices.

"Tranquila Tink, seguro que todo saldrá bien" el optimismo de Sil no me ayudaba demasiado.

"Sí, y si no los scouts tienen calmantes..." eso no era una solución aceptable. ¿Qué haríamos con Vidia en Pixie Hollow preguntando incansablemente por ese duende?

·Tenemos que contárselo todo, absolutamente todo, cuando la veamos. Quizás y sólo quizás, de esa forma, podrá olvidarse del tema·

"Pero eso... no tiene lógica"

·Te equivocas Ro, ahora está loca por saber qué le estamos ocultando, si sabe a qué viene todo este escándalo, puede que lo entienda y se tranquilice un poco al menos·

"Pero... a ver, si a mi me dicen que tengo un hermano yo querría verlo a toda costa"

·Lo sé Fawn, pero no veo otra salida a todo esto. Los scouts no lo dejarán quedarse a Pixie Hollow de todas formas·

"Estamos jodidas entonces..." tras pensar un poco, fui a hablar con un scout que había por allí sobre lo que ocurrió anoche. Ellos dos se vieron, pero Vidia no se dio cuenta de quién era. Sólo quedaba esperar a que los scouts la atraparan y la trajeran de vuelta. _Por lo que más quieras Vidia, no hagas una tontería._

Tras una media hora de angustia y nervios, apareció en brazos de dos scouts inconsciente.

·¡¿Qué ha pasado?!· cuando vi que tenía sangre por la cara me asusté mucho ·¡¿QUÉ LE HABÉIS HECHO?!· se la llevaron con las hadas sanadoras sin decirme nada y esperé impaciente a que me lo contaran todo. Vidia tendría que haberse cabreado mucho con los scouts para terminar así. Cuando la dejaron me prestaron atención.

"No hemos sido nosotros, cuando la estábamos llevando de regreso al campamento nos agredió y la perdimos de vista unos minutos. Cuando la vimos de nuevo estaba en el suelo junto a Light con esa herida. Según él, cayó al intentar volar con ella en brazos, al parecer se le curaron las alas" todo lo que había pensado hasta ahora, todas esas posibilidades, todo se desmontó en ese momento "Su herida no es grave, se desmayó antes de recibir el golpe"

·¡¿Dónde está?!·

"Fuera, en la parte trasera del campamento" salí a toda velocidad hacia allí, Vidia finalmente había conocido a su hermano y le había curado las alas, ya no había ningún motivo por el cual debería quedarse en Tierra Firme.

Al verlo me puse nerviosa, pero tenía que actuar debidamente.

·Aquí la ministra de coordinación social. Me he puesto al corriente de lo ocurrido·

"Tinkerbell, la situación requiere de una decisión inmediata. Las hadas han empezado con el regreso, nadie a parte de los scouts y tú sabe lo ocurrido"

"¡Tengo que estar con Vidia! Ya no hay razón por la que-" se me puso la piel de gallina al escucharlo, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de él y por un momento me recordó a ella.

"¡Silencio!"

·¿Puede volar?·

"No correctamente, pero sus alas parecen estar bien"

·Soltadlo· le quitaron las manos de encima y me miró con sus ardientes ojos ·Vuela· cogió aire, se concentró y hizo lo posible por volar. Pudo mantenerse en el aire unos segundos, pero no muchos ·Bien, suficiente. Preparadle un búho para el regreso a Pixie Hollow, yo me haré responsable de él·

"De acuerdo"

·Ya os podéis retirar· tras una señal, se fueron y me quedé a solas con él. Cómo no me conocía, quise seguir con el papel de ministra.

"Gracias, muchísimas gracias, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco"

·No me las des a mí, dáselas a Vidia. ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? ¿Te recuerda ahora?·

"Sí, bueno, le costó un poco, pero me recuerda. No te imaginas las ganas que tenía de poder estar con ella"

·No lo dudo, sé lo que es que te quiten a un hermano... Vamos a ver cómo está· nos pusimos a andar hacia el campamento.

"Ella está bien, cayó dormida después de curarme las alas. Intenté llevarla al campamento, pero no puedo volar bien..."

·Aún, tendrás que trabajar duro para ser un duende de vuelo veloz·

"Sí... Espera, ¿dijiste que eras la ministra de coordinación social?"

·Sí, lo soy·

"Puede que me equivoque pero... ¿Eres la novia de Vidia?" _mierda, ¿qué le habrá contado Vidia nada más verlo?_

·Argh, sí, quería darte una sorpresa... En fin, encantada de conocerte, soy Tinkerbell, pero llámame Tink· su expresión se relajó de repente.

"Oh, hehe, igualmente..."

·No sabes las veces que he intentado que te devolvieran a Pixie Hollow... me alegro de que por fin puedas estar con nosotros·

"Gracias..." al volver al campamento ya casi no quedaba nadie. Fuimos a ver a Vidia y la vimos rodeada por las chicas, aún no se habían ido "¡Vidia!"

"Coño qué susto, ¿y tú quién eres?" dijo Fawn al verlo tan preocupado.

·Os presento a Light, supongo que habréis oído hablar de él...· dije bromeando. Todas se quedaron en silencio mirándolo.

"¿Qué... ocurre? ¿Porqué me miráis así?"

"Bueno... eres el hermano secreto de Vidia... algo así no se ve todos los días" dijo Rosetta.

·Nos lo vamos a llevar, así que id acostumbrándoos·

"¡Genial!" dijo Fawn lanzándose hacia él.

"Eh eh eh eh, sal de encima"

·Portaros bien chicas, no lo agobiéis. Espera que te las presento. La que casi te tira al suelo es Fawn, una hada de los animales un tanto espontánea. A su derecha está Silvermist, más conocida como Sil, hada del agua, es más dulce que las nubes. Y luego está Rosetta, o Ro, una hada de jardín que no se despeina por nada hehe... Ah sí, yo soy tintineadora además de ministra, creo que no te lo había dicho· se quedó un momento embobado mirando a Sil, pero no le dimos mucha importancia.

"Y ella..." dijo mirando a Vidia.

·Ni idea, ¿la conoces de algo?· todas se echaron a reír.

"Cuéntame cosas de ella..." _oh, claro._

·Está bien, pero ¿qué te parece si lo hacemos por el camino? Hay hadas que me esperan en Pixie Hollow· entonces las hadas sanadoras vinieron con una camilla para llevarla con una paloma preparada y nos fuimos al fin del campamento acompañándole volando a su lado.

Le hablamos de todo lo que se nos pasaba por la cabeza que tuviera relación con Vidia y se nos pasó el viaje en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando estábamos llegando pensé que también deberíamos haberle contado algo de Pixie Hollow, ya que allí era donde iba a vivir a partir de ahora, pero eso se lo podía contar cualquiera.

·Por ahí está la paloma que lleva a Vidia, seguidla para llevar a Light con las hadas sanadoras, yo iré a hablar con la reina ¿vale?·

"De acuerdo"

Al llegar y ver mis alas brillar me fui directamente a abrazar a Peri, que estaba junto a Gliss y Spike.

·Tengo que hablar con la reina un momento ¿vale? No tardaré·

"Vale..." la noté algo extraña, pero no podía entretenerme. Fui al árbol de polvo de hada y le conté todo a la reina. Se alegró de lo ocurrido y aceptó que se quedara sin problemas. En el fondo sabía que ella también quería que volviera. Después pasé un momento por las hadas sanadoras para comprobar que todo estaba correcto y volví con Peri y Gliss. Me encontré a Spike viniendo a ver a Vidia por el camino. Sin duda se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa.

Ya con todo los deberes hechos, pude relajarme y estar tranquila de nuevo.

"Has tardado" dijo fríamente Peri.

·S-sí, bueno, tenía que pasar por las hadas sanadoras. No os vais a creer lo que ha pasado-·

"No, has tardado en volver, dijiste que serías de las primeras en volver, llevamos aquí toda la mañana..." tenía razón, pero no tuve otra opción.

·Lo siento, lo siento mucho de veras, pero es que nos hemos llevado a Light de Tierra Firme a última hora y eso nos ha retrasado·

"¿Light? El hermano de Vidia?" dijo Gliss sorprendida.

·¡Sí! Es genial ¿a que sí? Vidia se encargó de curarle las alas, al igual que hicimos tú y yo...· Peri seguía mosqueada ·¿qué? ¿No te alegras de volver a verme?·

"Aha..." la noté más enfadada de lo que debía, algo le pasaba.

"Peri está un poco... difícil últimamente, desde que te fuiste que está muy apagada. Esperaba a que se recuperara al verte..." _ya sé lo que pasa._

·Ya... ¿nos puedes dejar a solas un momento? Ve a ver a Light si te apetece, yo me encargaré de ella·

"¿Segura? No sé si..."

·¿Tú qué dices Peri?· parecía distraída, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención ·¿Peri?·

"S-sí, eso..." la cara de 'eso es a lo que me refería' de Gliss me preocupó.

·Tranquila Gliss, son cosas de hermanas... ¿Vamos Peri?· la cogí de la mano para lle

vármela de allí.

"B-bueno, asegúrate de que coma algo... confío en ti Tink... Suerte" _suerte... ¿qué tan mal lo habrán pasado estos días?_ Se fue preocupada y ver a Peri tan desanimada me mató por dentro.

·¿A dónde quieres ir?·

"Me da igual..."

·¿Cómo que te da igual? ¿vamos a tu casa?·

"Sí..." tenía mala pinta, ahora entendí por qué Gliss dijo que comiera algo, la vi más delgada que la última vez. Volaba despacio y sin ganas, tenía que ir arrastrándola para que se moviera.

·Venga, Peri, así no vamos a llegar nunca· entonces se paró en seco cerca de la frontera.

"¿Cuánto te importo?" esa pregunta me descolocó.

·¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso? Ya sabes que eres el hada que más me importa del mundo·

"Mientes" le solté la mano por esa reacción. No me gustó para nada.

·¿Qué ocurre Peri? ¿Porqué te comportas así? ¿Qué ha pasado mientras no estaba?·

"Nada... estoy bien"

·¡Y una mierda! No me vengas con esas, ¿qué pasa? Dímelo· descendimos hasta el suelo y se quedó mirando al suelo.

"No pude... hacer lo que me pediste..." _¿lo que le pedí? Pero si no le pedí nada..._

·¿De qué estás hablando?·

"¡De ti! Dijiste que me olvidara de ti... del beso... de todo..."

·Y-yo no dije eso Peri... te dije que dejaras de pensar en mí de esa forma...·

"Para mí es lo mismo..." entonces me di cuenta de lo grave que era el asunto. Me llevé la mano a la boca por lo que dijo.

·Cielos Peri... esto es...· la abracé pero se quedó inmóvil ·Lo siento, no creí que fuera tan importante para ti...· _¿qué hago ahora con ella?_

"No me dejes por esto"

·¿Por qué?· me agarró de las muñecas y me tiró hacia ella para besarme en los labios. _Esto no es bueno._ Se tomó su tiempo para saborearlos hasta que se quedó satisfecha ·Vale... no te voy a dejar por esto pero si sigues haciéndolo...·

"¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar?"

·¡¿Qué?!· Peri estaba desvariando y tenía que hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde ·mira, vamos a tu casa y lo hablamos ¿vale?· a los dos segundos se fue volando hacia el invierno a toda velocidad y se me hizo difícil seguirle el ritmo.

Cuando llegamos cerró la puerta y se quedó en la entrada.

"Hablémoslo"

·Vale... a ver, somos hermanas, las dos tenemos novias, si nos pillan vamos a meternos en un lío tremendo sin hablar de que mi puesto de ministra podría verse afectado y ya no hablo de nuestras amigas. ¿Has pensado en todo esto?·

"Sí"

·¿Y entonces?·

"Me da igual, te quiero más que todo esto, te quiero más que todas las demás cosas juntas. Te regalaría mi cuerpo si me lo pidieras"

·Peri... estás enferma...·

"¡NO!"

·¡SÍ! Sé que el amor es una locura, pero esto sobrepasa todos los límites. No puedes seguir así· ignorando mis palabras, empezó a desnudarse.

"Te necesito Tink, ahora"

·¿Pero qué haces? Vístete ahora mismo· con la parte de arriba quitada, se acercó a mí y me fui a la cocina para escapar de ella, pero eso no iba a servir de mucho. Hice lo primero que se me pasó por la mente, así que cogí un cuchillo para detenerla.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? ¿Quieres clavármelo? ¿Quieres acabar con mi vida?" dijo acercándose cada vez más "Hazlo si eso es lo que quieres, me da igual" jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así, me quedé inmóvil hasta que dejé caer el cuchillo cuando me besó y pegó su cuerpo al mío desabrochándome el vestido.

·P-P-Peri...·

"Tus latidos se han acelerado... ¿Tienes miedo o es que te estás excitando?"

·N-no, ¡no! ¡PARA!· la quité de encima y fui al comedor ·¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?·

"Sí"

·¡No! Tú no te comportas así, tú no eres la Peri de siempre·

"Tienes razón, ahora soy la Peri que siempre quise ser" _no me jodas..._

·¿Siempre has querido hacer eso conmigo?·

"Sí, ya no puedo aguantar más" _vale, sin duda, no debí haberla besado._

·Ya... pero no puedes ir tan rápido, me va a dar algo...·

"Oh, ¿quieres hacerlo suave?" _supongo..._ Se me acercó a mí y me besó despacio, acariciando mis pechos y metiéndome su fría lengua con mi acalorada respiración. Entonces me vino algo a la cabeza.

·G-Gliss dijo que comiéramos algo... Y tengo hambre así que...· eso la detuvo y me dejó respirar.

"Ah, claro..." _cielos, no puedo creer lo que está pasando_ "¿me echas una mano para preparar la comida?" _¿y ahora se comporta tan normal?_

·¿Podrías ponerte la ropa primero?·

"¿Porqué? No tengo frío"

·Por qué dices...·

"¿Tienes hambre o no?"

·Sí, sí· entre cocinar y tener sexo con Peri, prefería cocinar. Al menos me daría tiempo para pensar algo. Nos fuimos a la cocina y empezó a preparar la comida ágilmente, como si tuviera seis manos. Se notaba que quería terminar cuanto antes.

No tardamos demasiado en terminar.

·Pero repártelo, ¿porqué lo pones todo en un plato?·

"Por que yo me encargaré de darte de comer"

·¿Eh?· me temía lo peor, le pegó un bocado a la comida y me cogió de la nuca para pasármela de boca a boca ·Creo... que ya no tengo tanta hambre... ¿Pero qué se te pasa por la cabeza?·

"Si supieras... ¿No quieres comer más?" ahora sí que estaba atrapada, dijera lo que dijera iba a terminar en las manos de Peri.

·Em... a ver, sé que estás disfrutando con esto pero yo no...·

"¿No te gusta? Dijiste que te gustó el beso que te di"

·N-no es que no me guste, pero me da miedo·

"Oh, no tienes que tener miedo, déjate llevar..." entonces su mano fue directa a mi coño haciéndome darle un bofetón por el acto-reflejo.

·Lo-lo siento no quise...· se mordió el labio inferior y me echó contra el suelo para besarme sin parar. Sus besos se desviaron a mi cuello y me empecé a descontrolar. Esas ganas brutas que tenía de poseerme me cruzaron los cables y empecé a excitarme irremediablemente.

"Sí... eso es, déjate llevar..." me bajó el vestido descubriendo mis pechos y metió la mano para ir directa a mi coño. Me estremecí con su frío tacto y se me empezó a nublar la vista. Intenté abrir las piernas inconscientemente pero el vestido me lo impedía. Aún así sus dedos se hicieron conmigo y consiguió meter uno un poco" empezaba a agobiarme el vestido, así que dejé de pensar y me lo quité.

Sin ese vestido iba a sentir el frío directamente en mi piel, pero no me importó ya que cada vez tenía más calor. Me abrí de piernas para ella y se puso a masturbarme.

"¿Tienes hambre ahora?" negué con la cabeza, no quería que parara "yo sí" se echó hacia atrás a cuatro patas y me besó el ombligo para ir bajando y bajando hasta que sus fríos besos terminaron en mis labios vaginales haciéndome gemir de placer. Empezaba a notar que estaba derritiendo el suelo cuando se detuvo.

Al levantar la cabeza para ver qué hacía la vi con una cosa pequeña entre manos.

"Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto..." escuché un 'clic' y seguidamente un pequeño zumbido "¿lista para sentir el mayor placer del mundo?" en aquél momento diría que sí a cualquier cosa con tal de que siguiera. Mi cuerpo me lo pedía, llevaba días sin tener sexo por estar en el campamento.

·S-sí...· cuando noté esa cosa en mi piel, me di cuenta de que aquél zumbido era un vibrador y mi pulso se aceleró. Escuché hace un tiempo entre las tintineadoras sobre ese tipo de juguetes sexuales que daban tanto placer, nunca imaginé que Peri tendría uno de esos.

Lo noté subir por el interior de mi muslo y mis nervios hicieron mover mi pierna involuntariamente.

"Tres... dos... uno..." la cuenta atrás llegó a cero cuando abrió los labios para ponerlo justo en el blanco y hacerme vibrar entera. Todo mi cuerpo respondió a esa increíble sensación, fue como si me inyectaran una gran dosis de placer constantemente y no aguanté mucho sin ponerme a gemir como una histérica. Cada segundo que pasaba era un festival de sensaciones maravillosas que no quería que pararan, pero a la vez mi cuerpo estaba llegando a mi límite. Tenía que aguantar todo lo que pudiera.

No pude evitar arquearme entera y empezar con los espasmos en mis piernas al cabo de un largo y placentero minuto. Creí que iba a romperme por dentro de un momento a otro, pero no quería parar, era demasiado bueno como para parar. Mi cuerpo se encendió como si tuviera una hoguera dentro de mí, perdí la percepción total del entorno, era como si estuviera a otro nivel dónde sólo existía el placer.

No sé cuanto tiempo me pasé así, pero volví en mí cuando noté que el vibrador dejó de vibrar. Al parecer Peri me estaba hablando.

"Tink... Oye Tink, responde..." me volvió la vista y pude verla cerca de mí. La cogí de la nuca para besarla y besarla sin parar, mi cuerpo estaba a cien. A penas podía controlar bien mi cuerpo, pero me bastaba con sentir sus labios y su lengua. Por desgracia esa felicidad no duró mucho, me pareció escuchar la puerta y Peri se levantó en seguida.

"Mierda" me quedé en el suelo sin importarme nada, aún con réplicas del placer que corría dentro de mí.

"¿¡Qué cojones es esto!?" era Gliss, sabía que iba a meterme en un buen lío, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo así que seguí inmóvil en el suelo.

"E-espera, deja que te lo explique"

"¿¡HACE FALTA!?" sentía la vibración de los pasos, pero no se acercaban "¡así qué esto era lo que te pasaba ¿no?!"

"N-no exactamente..." escuché el inconfundible sonido de un bofetón bien dado y como se alejaban los pasos. _Mierda Peri... te lo dije..._ Intenté levantarme pero no pude, estaba extasiada por ese pequeño vibrador.

"Debí haberlo previsto... Quédate aquí, tengo que ir a por ella"

·E-espera...· me dio un beso y se fue dejándome allí, en el suelo, después de aquello. Aquél silencio me dejó pensar y terminé llorando. Tenía parte de culpa, si hubiera sido más clara con ella esto no habría pasado, si no hubiera dejado que me besara ahora no creo que estuviera aquí.

Me levanté cuando pude, me di cuenta de que dejé el suelo empapado y fui al baño para asearme. Aún me costaba de creer lo que había pasado, recordé la voz de Gliss y lo enfadaba que estaba. Metí la pata hasta el fondo, pero en parte me alegraba de haberlo hecho.

Tras vestirme y unos diez largos minutos, mis alas brillaron y me escondí por si venía Gliss. Por suerte sólo escuché a Peri.

"¿Tink? ¿Estás aquí?"

·S-sí... ¿Cómo ha ido?·

"¿Tú que crees...? ¿Dónde está Vidia?"

·Pues... con las hadas sanadoras, creo ¿¡porqué!?·

"Entonces tardará en encontrarla..."

·¡Mierda! ¿Va a contárselo a Vidia? No me jodas·

"Eso dijo al menos..."

·¡VAMOS!· _por favor, que siga durmiendo..._ Fuimos directas hacia allí y al llegar nos encontramos a Light hablando con Gliss afuera. _Mierda, no puede contárselo_ ·¡Eh! ¡Gliss!·

Vino hacia mí al escucharme.

"¿Qué cojones pasa contigo Tink?"

·¿Qué le has dicho a Light?·

"Nada, ahora responde a mi pregunta" vi que se acercaba con dificultades para ponernos a nuestra altura.

·Y una mierda, querías contárselo a todos ¿no es cierto?·

"Eh, eh, ¿qué pasa con vosotras?" dijo cuando finalmente llegó. Descendí al suelo para hablar con él.

·¿Qué te ha dicho Gliss? ¿De qué hablabais?·

"Pues... me preguntó por Vidia, aún sigue durmiendo así que..." _bien, de momento sólo lo sabe ella._

·Gracias. ¡Gliss! Ven con nosotras· me olvidé de él y me la llevé junto a Peri a mi casa. El ambiente estaba que echaba chispas.

"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me vas a dar una mierda de excusa para lo que estabais haciendo?" si algo aprendí como ministra, es que mintiendo siempre se empeoran las cosas.

·¡No! Peri quería tener sexo conmigo y así lo hicimos·

"¿¡QUÉ!?"

·No estaba de acuerdo con ella al principio, pero terminé cediendo. Soy la culpable de ello, yo permití que eso ocurriera y si alguien tiene que recibir un bofetón soy yo· y así fue, me dio tal bofetada que casi me caigo el suelo.

"¿Y cómo me tomo eso ahora? ¿Qué puta relación se supone que tenéis?" _buena pregunta._

"N-no somos novias..." _eso no arregla mucho las cosas..._

·Mira, esa es la primera vez que hacemos algo así ¿vale? Se nos ha ido un poco la olla al estar separadas, sobretodo a Peri, pero no volverá a pasar ¿verdad?· dije casi amenazándola.

"No... te lo prometo, sólo... tenía curiosidad"

"¿Curiosidad? ¿A eso le llamas curiosidad?"

"Vale, no, tenía ganas de ver a Tink llegando al orgasmo ¿y qué?"

·Te prometemos que no lo haremos más, ni siquiera nos besaremos·

"Ah, ¿que os besabais?"

"Sólo fueron tres besos, y dos de ellos ni siquiera estábamos saliendo" entonces nos miró muy extrañada

·Esos besos no significaron nada, además, sólo son besos, tú besaste a Spike...·

"¡Peri! Eso era un secreto ¿sabes?"

·No me lo dijo Peri, fue Vidia que se enteró por Spike, no creo que nadie más lo sepa, tranquila·

"E-ese no es la cuestión. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a fiarme de vosotras ahora? Por muy hermanas que seáis, ella es mi Peri y no quiero compartirla con nadie"

·Eso díselo a Peri, yo no quise que las cosas terminaran así·

"¿Ahora es culpa de Peri?"

"Dejémoslo en que es culpa de las dos... Te hemos dicho que fue algo puntual, que no lo volveremos a hacer, ¿qué más quieres?"

"Pues quiero que me cuentes lo que te pasa cuando te lo pregunto, quiero estar más unida a ti que Tink, quiero que pases el doble de tiempo conmigo que con ella y quiero estar contigo ¡joder!" el silencio se hizo notar. Entonces Peri se acercó a ella y la besó.

"Está bien, haré todo esto" le dio otro beso "te lo contaré todo a partir de ahora" y otro "dormiremos en tu casa si lo prefieres" y otro... "pasaré todo el tiempo que quieras contigo... ¿algo más?"

"Quiero que se largue"

·Ningún problema...· salí de su casa y volví a toda ostia al lado cálido. _Por qué poco... tengo que asegurarme de que Light no sabe nada, por si acaso._

Volví con las hadas sanadoras y lo busqué hasta que lo vi al lado de la cama de Vidia.

·Hey... ¿qué tal?·

"Bien, sigue dormida... No creo que tarde mucho en despertar"

·Bueno... qué te iba a decir... antes, cuando vino Gliss preguntando por Vidia...·

"Parecía enfadada, ¿para qué quería verla?"

·Sí... tuvimos una pequeña pelea, pero ya se arregló. ¿Podrías no comentarle nada? No quiero que se preocupe innecesariamente·

"¿Qué pasó? Yo sí que quiero preocuparme innecesariamente" _maldito._

·Nada, no lo entenderías, son cosas nuestras...·

"Ya... claro... En fin, supongo que tienes razón. Qué te iba a decir... ¿podrías dejarnos unas horas a solas cuando despierte?" _¿me está chantajeando sutilmente?_ "me gustaría charlar con ella como hacíamos antes..."

·O-oh, claro... Entonces... dormiré en mi casa, sí. Vosotros... podéis ir a su casa, creo que es la misma, en aquél árbol de ciruelo·

"Sí, ¿aún vive allí?"

·¿La recuerdas?·

"Un poco... recuerdo que marcamos nuestras iniciales en un marco, me pregunto si seguirá allí"

·No sé, no recuerdo haber visto algo así...·

"Bueno... Qué ganas tengo de que despierte..."

·No tardará mucho, ¿no?· me quedé un rato más con él para conocerlo mejor y al atardecer me fui a casa para estar un rato sola. Pensé en pasar por casa de Vidia al mediodía para dejarles tiempo y confié en que Gliss se encargara de quitarle esas ganas de mí, después de todo, yo no era la más indicada para eso.

 **[Fin]**

* * *

 _Tenía ganas de hacer un capítulo así, me quedé muuy pero que muuy a gusto :3  
_


End file.
